Being a Shinobi
by KuroiOozora
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure if life loved her that much or hate her that much to make her stay on the ground, as instead of letting her sit on the fluffy cloud floating in the sky watching over her precious people, her soul was thrown back in time, far far in to the past, where mafia hadn't even existed. She was once again live from the beginning, as a newborn baby. (SLOW UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**1 - The Fall of the Sky**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO except OCs and THE STORY ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" _Italian_ "

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Author Note / AN**

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

It had been years since Sawada Tsunayoshi took the throne and accepted the title of Vongola Decimo, and her friends took their respective titles as her Guardians.

Many Famiglias had accepted that Tsuna was worthy of the title the boss of the bosses, when they acknowledged her, begrudgingly or not, to be able to lead the strongest mafia Famiglia. With all those ex-Arcobaleno backing her up and allying with her did put a big plus, and especially when the strongest hitman was her tutor.

Stronger Famiglias, such as Cavallone which was led by Dino, Giglio Nero which was led by the previous Sky Arcobaleno, Millefiore which was led by Mare ring bearer, and also there's Simon which had been growing stronger since the incident of ruining Decimo's inheritance ceremony ***** , were allying themselves, or in Cavallone's case was renewing the alliance agreement with the Vongola after Decimo took her throne.

Though Vongola being the strongest had been a fact, not many appreciated that, not especially when not only it was the strongest, Vongola was also growing to become much stronger, making their goal in taking Vongola down became harder and harder.

* * *

When a private meeting was hold by that certain Famiglias with its allies circle, complains, frustrations, and insults, were thrown around directed to Vongola and its Decimo.

" _HOW can we take down Vongola when they won't stop growing and all those sh*ts?!_ " Boss A growled.

" _My f*cking business was ruined because of them increasing f*cking securities around the port! I can't sell anymore of those useless slaves!_ " Boss C shouted, throwing an empty chair near him to the nearest wall, destroying said chair as a result.

" _I would appreciate it if you didn't damaged my properties, C_ " Boss F narrowed his eyes at C.

" _Shut up!_ " Boss C shouted at him F.

" _My experiment can no longer continue ever since that arrogant b*tch for sending her underlings to take down my laboratories. The risk of my remaining laboratories for continuing are d*mn f*cking high_ " Boss E growled, slamming his hand to the table.

" _Curse them! The longer this happen, the faster our Famiglias fall_ " Boss D said, tightened his fists.

" _We should take her down_ " Boss B said.

" _Our Famiglias won't be enough to take down Vongola, genius!_ " Boss C sneered at him.

" _Did you listen to what I said? I said take HER down!_ " Boss B narrowed his eyes at C, who was staring at him questioningly but anger was still visible on his face.

" _I see. Take down her only, huh_ " Boss F smirked.

Boss B nodded. " _That's right. By taking the head out of the picture, Vongola will surely fall_ " He confirmed F's sentence.

" _When Vongola falls, we will be able to continue our businesses_ " Boss D smirked.

Boss B turned his attention towards the rest of the bosses. " _So, what do you think of that, future strongest Famiglia bosses?_ " He smirked at them, who smirked back at him.

" _What's the plan?_ " Boss A asked.

So plan had been made, in order to take down Vongola, all they need to do was doing one thing.

If you chop off someone's head, the body would be motionless.

Thus, that one thing was to take the head.

Their target was Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

A large explosion could be heard through out Vongola mansion. It was in the middle of the night when it happened.

Many of the fighters immediately rushed outside to fight and protect the mansion, while some, together with Decimo's Sun Sasagawa Ryouhei by their side, rushed towards the explosion from the inside searching for any injured and survivors, as Tsuna and the rest of her Guardians too rushed out.

Tsuna couldn't help but widened her eyes and gasped in horror when she noticed where the explosion's exact location was.

That was when she realized that many of her people had a sure death.

The west wing of the Vongola mansion her predecessors left for her was burning. The west wing where the maids and butlers' sleeping quarters was located.

"No.. No!" Tsuna screamed out. She promised them. She promised to protect them, and they believed in her to keep them safe as they happily work and stayed with her in the mansion.

"Tsuna-sama, I know that hurts you a lot but you will have to mourn them later, we have enemies to handle!" Hayato stood by her side, taking down any enemies nearby.

Tsuna snapped out of her horror, and nodded, immediately assisted her fighters. Entering hyper mode, she jumped, dodging a Lightning arrow, and rushed to Hayato's right and kicked an enemy who trued to make a sneak attack.

She then made a quick look around her. Her Storm, Gokudera Hayato, was by her side, fighting together with her.

Her Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi, was fighting side by side with her youngest Guardian, the Lightning, Bovino Lambo, where he be the defence and Takeshi as the offense.

Her Cloud, Hibari Kyouya, was fighting near the forest at the mansion's entrance. Taking down as many enemies in sight nearby all by himself.

Her two Mists, Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro, were also fighting side by side, where Chrome casting illusions everywhere, and Mukuro took them down right after they were trapped in Chrome's illusions.

Turning her attention back to the enemies in front, after seeing many kept their distances from her, definitely knew she was a close-combatter, Tsuna pulled out a gun, immediately pulled the safely off.

A gun she never thought there would be a time she would use it, given by her tutor, Reborn, when she was still being the boss-in-training.

 _ **"Here" the still in an infant form Reborn said, putting a revolver in her hands, after he led to a shooting field.**_

 _ **"Huh? A gun? For what?" Tsuna asked staring at the weapon she was given.**_

 _ **"You will never know when you will need it" Reborn replied. "Your hand-to-hand combat won't be able to save you in every battle field"**_

 _ **"But-"**_

 _ **"Now shut up and start shooting" Reborn shoo-ed her to stand on position. Grumbled at him, Tsuna still listened and opened fire, which she only managed to hit two out of six on the target board.**_

 _ **"I did it! I got two!" Tsuna exclaimed, making Reborn smacked her once.**_

 _ **"Not enough satisfaction. You should at least be able to get four bullseyes or at least close to bullseyes. Calm down, focus, concentrate, and aim. Again" Reborn said, making Tsuna gave her tutor a 'did you even realized I am a novice?' look, which of course, said tutor ignored it, and Tsuna grumbled at the hitman.**_

 _ **She trained in that field for many hours, and after Reborn gave her an okay, she immediately ran out from said field, took a shower, have dinner, and immediately crashed on to her soft bed. Her hands were tired! They were still trembling!**_

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna pointed the gun at her opponents in front of her. 'Just like Reborn said. Calm down. Focus. Concentrate. And aim!' Tsuna pulled the trigger.

Her Guardians blinked when they saw her used it, they after all never saw her used a gun before, well, they didn't even know she trained in using a gun.

Seeing those confused looks, Tsuna only said Reborn's name and they immediately understood. Of course her tutor would want his students to take after him or at least learned his speciality in his weapon of choice. Even Dino was taught how to use one, though he only used that once in a many battles, as his main weapon was his whip given by said tutor, made by Leon. It would be laughable if the tutor's main weapon were guns, but none of his students were able to use said weapon.

Tsuna dashed forward, catching her opponents off guard as they thought she would keep using the gun until it losed all bullets before doing a close ranged fight, and gave a roundhouse kick on one of them, making him tackling several of them away, before she jumped away, letting her Storm's Flame Arrow took them down.

Not looking back, she dashed forward again. Touching and immediately froze them one by one, then she flew up and landed right beside her Storm, who protected her using his System CAI from multiple flames attacks.

"Tsuna-sama, are you okay?" Hayato asked, not turning around as he focused on taking down his opponents.

"Yes, what about you, Hayato?" Tsuna asked, aiming her gun and pulled the trigger, saving Lambo from getting a stab from a flaming weapon, which said Lightning turned to her slightly and nodded as thanks, and Tsuna nodded back.

"I am unharm. Tsuna-sama, I saw few familiar people" Hayato said, firing another Flame Arrow at his opponents. "There's Allox, Credo, Draz, Gallia, and presumably there's more familiar ones on the other Guardians' sides" He continued.

Tsuna nodded. "Hm.. Four out of many that opposed Vongola as the leader of the leader, huh? By the way, whe-" Her question was cut off when she heard a familiar pissed off shout.

" _DIE YOU TRASH!_ "

And explosion everywhere, including enemies' screams.

"-Nevermind, I know where Varia is now" Tsuna continued calmly, and Hayato sweatdropped at that. He could even hear Takeshi's laughed when they heard a certain " _VOOOOII! I'll turn you into shark foods!_ ".

Tsuna turned to her rings, and summoned Natsu out. "Well, they are all distracted by Varia's destruction now" Tsuna said, before turning to her small partner.

"Ready, Natsu?" Tsuna asked, which the Sky lion nodded with a "Gao!", and she immediately flew up, before Natsu turned into a familiar guntlet.

"Burning Axle!" She shouted out, throwing a large powerful Sky flames towards the enemies, who scrambled everywhere to prevent getting hit, which proved useless as the blast covered a large area.

Tsuna knew her friends would be fine, as before she released the powerful blash, Takeshi jumped behind Lambo, which the boy increased his flame in his Lightning barrier to protect them, while Kyouya already dashed away from blast range and searched for another enemies to beat. Her Storm, Mists, and Varia were outside of range, so they continued attacking the enemies on their sides.

Right after the blast, Takeshi jumped out and started slashing his enemies again, which Tsuna then flew down, dropping a kick at the one on Takeshi's left.

"Haha, thanks, Tsuna" Takeshi thanked her, eyes still focused on his opponents, which Tsuna make a soft "be careful" and flew towards her youngest Guardian, kicking away the people behind him.

Hours passed, when all enemies finally fell. Tsuna and her friends then regroup, including Ryouhei who joined in the fight few minutes after he healed all all injured inside and outside of the mansion.

"That was tiring. We didn't even manage to call for help from our ally" Hayato sighed. "But it was a good thing we managed to take them all down"

Tsuna looked at her friends. Including her, they all were injured in various parts, cuts and bruises everywhere, though none of them were life threatening. That fact made her sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you all are okay" Tsuna smiled at them, which most of them smiled back.

Tsuna then looked at her surroundings. Bodies littered everywhere, holes on the ground everywhere, many of the tress were destroyed making the forest looked weird from her point of view, it looked like they turned the forest into a gate to hell or something.

Everyone was staring at the pitiful sight of the forest, and awkward silence enveloped them, before Tsuna slowly break it. "Well... I guess we should go back ...and have a shut eye? I'll ...handle the ground fixing and broken trees removal tomorrow" She said, and everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Ah, Xanxus, can you guys handle the bodies removal?" Tsuna asked, turning her attention to the leader of the assassination squad, which said leader only grunted at her, before leaving and followed by his Guardians.

But before Varia could make more than five steps away from her and her Guardians, a sound of gunshot rang through the field. The place was silent, making the sound was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the mansion.

Blood splattered everywhere, as everyone with wide eyes turned towards the one being shot.

Tsuna coughed out blood, slowly looked down. The colour of red bloomed on her chest and they flowed down to the ground. Blood started to gather around her feet, as she coughed out more blood, and stumbled forward.

Hayato and Takeshi who were standing on each of her sides rushed to catch her. Kyouya growled and glared at the direction of the gunshot was heard, immediately pulled out a box weapon and shot out a Cloud Hedgehog at said direction, and explosion appeared, screams of pain could be heard by everyone, but none of them were paying attention to that.

Hayato and Takeshi hurriedly layed her on the ground, which both Ryouhei and Lussuria immediately rushed towards her, Sun flames glowed around their hands as they put their hands above her chest.

Tsuna knew that both of them knew she couldn't make it, but the two Sun Guardians still kept on trying to heal her, trying to keep her alive.

Tsuna smiled softly as she pushed both of the Suns' hands, which the two of them flinched at her sudden movement.

"Tsuna.." Ryouhei murmured, as he looked at her in horror.

"Tsu-chan.." Lussuria murmured, and bit his lower lip.

"It's ...fine. I know I ...won't make it" Tsuna smiled.

Ryouhei was about to retort, saying that she would be fine, but he stopped as Tsuna smiled thankfully at him, and tears gathered and flowed down his cheeks. "...I am so so sorry, **imouto**** " Ryouhei choked out as he sobbed, making everyone, other than the dying Sky and two Suns, widened their eyes.

" **Nii-san***** , please say sorry to Kyo for me. For leaving him so soon" Tsuna smiled softly, as she whispered that out towards her supposed to be soon to be brother-in-law, after all, both her and Ryouhei's younger brother, Sasagawa Kyo, were going to get married soon, but it seemed that they would have to cancel it.

Ryouhei nodded, "I'll extremely tell my brother" Ryouhei said, trying to make a smile.

Tsuna smiled softly at him as she slowly turned her towards every single one of her friends. "I ...will watch over you all ...from the sky. Please ...be happy and ...thank you ..all of you ...Arcobaleno ...Yuni-chan ...Dino-nii ...Bya-kun ...Enma-kun too ...for staying ...by my side." She whispered out, as everyone denied immediately that it should be them who should say thank you for her accepting them for who they were.

Hearing that, Tsuna widened her eyes a little, letting her tears she had been holding fell, as darkness slowly surrounding her vision.

"Thank ...you.."

Tsuna smiled softly one last time at the precious people surrounding her, before finally her last breath.

* * *

 *** Simon Famiglia only appeared in manga, right after the Future Arc.**

 **** Imouto : younger sister**

 ***** Nii(-san) : older brother**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Rebirth**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO except OCs and THE STORY ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Tsuna smiled softly at him as she slowly turned her towards every single one of her friends. "I ...will watch over you all ...from the sky. Please ...be happy and ...thank you ..all of you ...Arcobaleno ...Yuni-chan ...Dino-nii ...Bya-kun ...Enma-kun too ...for staying ...by my side." She whispered out, as everyone denied immediately that it should be them who should say thank you for her accepting them for who they were.**_

 _ **Hearing that, Tsuna widened her eyes a little, letting her tears she had been holding fell, as darkness slowly surrounding her vision.**_

 _ **"Thank ...you.."**_

 _ **Tsuna smiled softly one last time at the precious people surrounding her, before finally her last breath.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Tsuna slowly opened her eyes and she saw greeted by blue sky and soft clouds everywhere.

'Yes. I will watch over all of you from the sky' Tsuna smiled, slowly stood up and started exploring the place.

'Where's the place to watch everyone though?' She thought, still walking around, when she saw a large lake, making her blink, before she gave an "aha! I saw this on movies before" and put her palm on the surface of the lake while imagining her previous people.

She was just joking around about putting her palm and imagining people, when she widened her eyes in surprised when it actually worked, which she gave out a small squeak. "What?! It worked?!"

Before she could squeak more questions, she stared at the scene on the lake. She could see her precious people standing there, including the bosses of the allied Famiglias.

Fire was everywhere.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Dead bodies littered everywhere.

Those scenes made Tsuna stared at them sadly and cried silently when she heard some of her friends murmured "We finally avenged you, Tsuna.. You can finally rest in peace"

"You guys. What have you done. I never wanted revenge. That action only gave you all more sadness and pain later" Tsuna sobbed, crying for her friends and family, even Yuni, who hate fighting, was involved, though she was not present but Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru were there. Giglio Nero was there.

Tsuna cried for a little while, it turned into a sniffled, as she kept on watching them lived their lives. Tsuna smiled a little when she saw Vongola was in safe hand. Her Guardians, especially her Storm, was taking over, before a new Sky and the next generation appeared.

Tsuna though couldn't help but dropped her jaw when she who the new Sky was. Her 5 years old younger brother. HER 5 years old younger brother. Her 5 YEARS OLD younger brother. Her 5 years old YOUNGER BROTHER.

"When did I even had one?! Just how old did mom and dad thought their ages were that they ...made another child?!" Tsuna screamed out. "Oh my god! No! Wait! Stop, you stupid brain!" She screamed out again, immediately slamming her head on the surface of the lake, successfully submerging her head in to said lake, trying to get a certain image that suddenly popped out in her mind out. 'Noooo! Get out of my head!'

Few seconds passed, she finally pulled herself up after managing to erase that certain disturbing image. "For the love of clam" Tsuna sighed, before she looked around. "What am I supposed to do here though? There's nothing here other than this lake" She murmured to herself. "Huh. Well, I did mentioned I am going to watch over them, but... I don't think I won't get bored from watching only" Tsuna pouted, sweatdropping at herself.

She was about to stand up and walk around again when she heard something echoed.

 **"We have decided to give you a second chance to live, young Sky. Even if that life will be far in the past"**

Tsuna froze in place.

"Eh? What do you mean? No, more importantly, why? I promised them that I will watch over them. I am going anywhere until they moved on from my death and them finally started a family. And also until Vongola falls in the hand of a suitable leader" Tsuna said towards the source of the unknown voice.

 **"Shall I show you their future?"**

The voice asked, ignoring her question, making Tsuna's eyes twitched in irritation. "...Not to be rude, but why are you so fixed in making me leave this place?" She frowned.

 **"The body you will inhabit is currently in the womb of a mother. You do not have much time, young Sky"**

"...Why?" Tsuna asked with narrowed eyes. Couldn't whoever that person was just looked for another soul to inhabit that new body instead of her?

The voice didn't replied, but instead, the scene in the lake changed, immediately taking Tsuna attention.

Tsuna stared at it. Her Famiglia. Her Guardians. Her friends. One thing immediately ran through her mind when she saw it. "Their futures" Tsuna whispered out, after a soft gasp when she saw them looking older than how she last saw them.

Many of them had left Italy after starting their own families and their children were old enough to left the nest, when they saw Vongola was in a good hand, which was taken cared by her brother she never knew of, as if following Vongola Primo and his Guardians' footsteps in leaving Italy.

That fact about her unknown brother still annoyed her though. Hopefully the reason why her parents kept that fact from her was because so that she wouldn't get distracted or something, and so that enemy famiglias wouldn't used her brother to threaten her. "But they should have told me about him and at the very least letting me see him once" Tsuna grumbled.

She looked at her brother. His looks were the opposite of her, where she got their mother's coloring and their father's spiky hair, her brother had their father's coloring and their mother's straight hair.

She then turned towards his Guardians. The children of her Guardians'. Well, her Guardians did got married first, and she herself was the last one left, but that incident happened, making Tsuna sighed sadly. 'I hope Kyo will be able to find a new partner. He deserve to be happy' She smiled sadly.

Her Rain, Sun, and Cloud, followed by Hana, Kyo, Takeshi's wife, and Kyouya's wife, went back to Namimori.

Her Storm, though stayed in Italy, together with Haru.

Her Lightning, following Ipin and her teacher, Fon, left to China.

Her two Mists, who married each other, left to France, followed by their friends, Chikusa, Ken, MM, and Fran, seeing that Mammon already took back his position as Varia's Mist and himself being a back-up Mist, there was no many reasons for the young Mist to stay with the Varia, which was why he followed his teacher. "Stupid Xanxus" Tsuna gave a small glare at the older Xanxus.

Her other friends, Enma, Dino, and Yuni, also found a partner for each of them.

Byakuran, Varia and the rest of the ex-Arcobaleno, with the exception of Colonello and Lal who had been together for a long time, went and focused more on each of their jobs, rather than finding themselves a partner.

Tsuna looked at scenes, with a soft smile decorated on her face, for a long time. "They are happy without my death affecting them" Tsuna said with a smile, even if sometimes her friends would looked at the sky wondering if she was looking after them, especially on her birthday and the anniversary of her death, but overall, they were happy.

 **"Even though that do take different times for each of them, but yes, they are, young Sky"**

"If I were to agree to take the new body I will live in, what will happen to my ring? Aren't my soul and my time supposed to be engraved there, just like my predecessors?" Tsuna asked. She did recalled the previous bosses there, and Nono even smiled warmly at her.

 **"It is true that they will be engraved inside the ring, but the soul engraved will only be a fragment, which was why the First Mist was able to appear from the ring, even if that was to deceive many in thinking he had passed"**

Tsuna remembered Primo's Mist, Daemon Spade appeared from the Mist ring and finding out about him actually being alive after all those generations. "What about my time? Aren't soul and time related to each other? Doesn't that mean I will have to live in the ring for eternity?" She asked.

 **"No. While it is correct that they are connected, as one will not exist without the other, the Time just need its soul to hold on to, which is why only a fragment is sufficient"**

 **"The Time that hold on to your soul fragment is your Will as the holder of Vongola Sky ring. Your Will is the one that will be engraved and live in the ring for eternity"**

"My Will.." Tsuna murmured, looking at her palm, where her flames used to ignite from. "Does that means my Guardians will also have to go through these?"

 **"That is false. Unlike Sky ring holders, Guardians who will go through these were the first holders, so rest assured as once your Guardians passed, they will not be bound to their rings"**

Tsuna went silent as she still stared at her palms, before turning her attention to the lake again, staring at her precious people one more time, before her lips made a smile. She had made a decision.

"Be happy and smile more, my friends. I ...guess I can let you go after all" Tsuna smiled, and she didn't say anything when she felt she was disappearing, and her vision slowly darkened.

Tsuna looked up, where the sourced of the voice could be heard the loudest.

"Thank you" Tsuna smiled.

 **"May you will also have a better life in this next one, young Sky"**

That was the last thing she heard, as she vanished from the place, with a smile that hadn't left her face.

* * *

~~ Shinobi ~~

* * *

~~ Shinobi ~~

* * *

~~ Shinobi ~~

* * *

~~ Shinobi ~~

* * *

~~ Shinobi ~~

* * *

5 years old Uchiha Itachi was running as fast as his legs could towards the hospital, with his 8 years old puzzled cousin, Uchiha Shisui, who Itachi met few weeks ago when the older Uchiha went back to the compound after a mission, following behind.

Shisui was still following while staring at his younger cousin's back, wondering why the younger Uchiha ran that fast, and he was positive it was very important. Because Itachi, who ran out from the Academy right after the classes ended, didn't even greeted him when the younger saw him walking out from the Hokage tower, which was unusual as the younger one was a very polite child, who wouldn't ignore someone, especially those older than Itachi himself.

That unusual behaviour immediately sparked Shisui's curiosity, and with a grin, he ran, following his younger cousin, who he was sure the younger knew that but ignoring him, in order to reach his destination wherever that place was.

After a while, decided to satisfy his curiosity, Shisui immediately catched up to Itachi, and ran beside the younger Uchiha.

"So, my curiosity can no longer be held back. Why the rush?" Shisui asked without beating any bush, and he was sure Itachi was not interested in having a small chit chat anyway.

"A baby is coming" Was the only thing Itachi answered, before focusing himself on the road, while avoiding accidentally tackling other people.

Shisui stared at Itachi weirdly. "Huh? A baby... coming?" Shisui sweatdropped, before he remembered something.

"Wait.. A baby.. Now that I think about it, aunt Mikoto was pregnant and the baby should be ...born ...soon..." Shisui trailed, before turning his head towards the running Itachi.

"Your baby sibling ...It's today?!" Shisui squeaked, which Itachi nodded at him. Without thinking any further because he now know Itachi was definitely running towards the hospital, he grabbed the younger Uchiha who jumped at the sudden actions, immediately threw the boy on his back to piggyback him, and run full speed towards the hospital. "Hold on tight!"

"Shisui!" Itachi had a strong grip on Shisui's shirt.

"Oh, come on! I want to meet the little chibi too! And it's faster this way" Shisui chirped.

And not even three minutes, the two reached the hospital, and Shisui immediately put down his cousin, who was squirming on his back to be put down, which the boy immediately ran towards the front desk.

Hearing footsteps, taking the nurses in charge's attentions, and one of them looked up when Itachi stood in front of her. "Oh, Uchiha-san. How may I help you?" She asked the Academy student with a smile.

"Uum.. I heard my mother was admitted here an hour ago" Itachi replied, which the nurse gave a small "aah" and nodded while checking which room his mother was in.

"Mikoto-sama is currently resting in room number 0227. She was just transfer to that room few minutes ago. You may visit her, but make sure to not be too loud" The nurse inform the two Uchihas waiting not-so-patiently.

Itachi nodded. He was about to left the front desk when the nurse congratulated him on becoming an older brother, which the boy gave a small smile and a thank you, before walked away as fast as he could, with a smiling Shisui following behind. Running in the hospital is not allowed after all.

Upon reaching his mother's resting room, Itachi knocked, and dragged the door open.

His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was sitting on her bed with his younger sibling in her arms, and his father, their clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, sitting beside the bed. Both turned their attention towards the door when they heard a knock.

"Ara. Itachi, Shisui" Mikoto smiled at the two, which the two greeted her back and also greeted their clan head.

Walking towards Mikoto, the woman noticed both her son and nephew were staring at the small bundle in her arms. "Come here, you two" Mikoto said with a smile, which the two immediately did so, and Mikoto let them see her second child.

"I want you to meet our new addition to the family. Itachi, Shisui, your younger sister and cousin, Uchiha Sakuya" Mikoto smiled.

"A girl... A sister" Itachi murmured as he stared at the baby, then he smiled. "Welcome to the family, Sakuya"

"Oh! I finally have a younger sister, uuh.. cousin... Meh! A younger sister to spoil!" Shisui grinned. "Because Itachi won't let anyone spoil him" Shisui pouted, making Itachi gave him a blank look and a "Hn", which Shisui returned that look.

"It's a beautiful name by the way, who named her?" Shisui asked playfully with a grin, before both him and Itachi blinked at them when they saw the parents glared at each other after they said "I did" at the same time.

"Even if the name we proposed is the same, the meanings are different. Personally, I think mine is better" Fugaku grunted.

"No. I am sure mine is better. It suits Sakuya-chan better" Mikoto retorted.

"Eh? What just happened?" Shisui wondered out loud, and jumped when the parents' attentions turned sharply at him.

"Which one do you think is better? The Sakuya I gave Sakuya-chan came from Konohanasakuya-hime ***** , which was shortened to Sakuya-hime, a princess of Cherry Tree Blossom Blooming, the daughter of a god. She is also the Goddess of all Volcanoes, and since Uchiha is associated with fire, I think Sakuya-chan's name came from the goddess of volcano is an okay!" Mikoto said.

"I think mine is better. Since we are related to the sage of six path, who had two sons that represented the Sun and the Moon, and Uchiha being the moon. The 'ya' in Sakuya means 'night' so it's related to the moon, and 'Saku' means 'cord' ******. A rope visible under the moon, where one day, she illuminates the dark and be the rope to guide everyone! Because I believe, just like our son, Itachi, our daughter will also be able to be a great person!" Fugaku explained proudly, which Itachi couldn't help but blinked and blushed a little at the last part.

After Fugaku finished his explanation, both parents sharply turned towards Shisui, who jumped at their fierce look once again. "Which one is better, Shisui? It's mine, isn't it? Mine suits Sakuya-chan more, right?" Mikoto asked with a kind smile. A kind smile that was, Shisui could feel the threat on not agreeing her, making his eyes twitched in panic when he saw Fugaku's eyes had these same look but his threat was clearer ...because of the glare directed towards him.

"Uuh..." Shisui gulped, making a fast glance at his cousin for help, but his dear cousin wasn't paying attention to anything but his newborn sister. Shisui felt like crying.

Ignoring the heated conversation beside him, Itachi was staring at his sister who Mikoto passed her to when the glare between her and her husband started. He was thinking over what he and Orochimaru were talking about the meaning of life after the first war he saw ended, which the Snake-Sannin claimed life was meaningless, unless you reached immortality.

Now staring at his sister, he wasn't sure if life was meaningless. If it was, why was another life was born? Wasn't life better end sooner? Then again, even if he said that, he did felt afraid of dying after halfway falling down a cliff trying to kill himself, ignoring the fact that that was how he was able to bond with crows.

Itachi smiled at his sister as the sleeping infant unconsciously grabbed a hold onto his finger when he cared her cheek. "I am not sure what the meaning of life is but I promise I will protect you with this life, Sakuya" Itachi whispered to the sleeping infant, and softly kissed her cheek, making him smile softly when his sister smiled in her sleep.

Itachi was too focused on his sister that he didn't realized his parents and cousin were watching him with smiles on their faces, heated conversation ended when both parents agreed that their daughter was the two meanings, as being the daughter of the clan head, she was practically the princess of the clan, and a princess was also one of those who guided others.

That agreement made Shisui's eyes twitched on why he was dragged into their glares previously if they were to reach that agreement without him butting in. In the end, he just sighed, letting it go before turning his attention to two of his cousins with a smile.

'I wonder what Obito-nii will react when his guess on our newborn cousin being a girl is actually correct' Shisui grinned.

* * *

 *** (Further short explanation of Konohanasakuya-hime or Konohananosakuya-hime) In Japanese mythology, she is the blossom princes and symbol of delicate earthly life. She is the daughter of the mountain god, Ohoyamatsumi. She is often considered an avatar of Japanese life, especially since her symbol is the Sakura (Cherry Blossom). Not only she is the goddess of all volcanoes, she is also the goddess of Mount Fuji.**

 **** Saku (索) and Tsuna (綱) have the meaning of "Rope", though Saku can also means "cord".**

 **Ya (夜) means "Night" or "Evening", thus the moon.**

 **The Uchiha is the Moon thing btw came from the power granted to Naruto (who got a Sun symbol) and Sasuke (who got a Moon symbol) by Otsutsuki Hagoromo (The Sage of Six Path) to seal away Otsutsuki Kaguya (The Rabbit Goddess).**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 - First Meeting Between Cousins**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Itachi smiled at his sister as the sleeping infant unconsciously grabbed a hold onto his finger when he cared her cheek. "I am not sure what the meaning of life is but I promise I will protect you with this life, Sakuya" Itachi whispered to the sleeping infant, and softly kissed her cheek, making him smile softly when his sister smiled in her sleep.**_

 _ **Both parents agreed that their daughter was the two meanings, as being the daughter of the clan head, she was practically the princess of the clan, and a princess was also one of those who guided others.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'I wonder what Obito-nii will react when his guess on our newborn cousin being a girl is actually correct' Shisui grinned.**_

* * *

 **! PLEASE READ THIS ONE !**

 **I kind of ended up confusing myself halfway on kept changing between "** Tsuna **" and "** Sakuya **" when typing them down.**

 **So, I'll settle with down with "** Sakuya **" because she exists here and "** Tsuna **" isn't.**

 **❀ Thank you! ❀**

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Four months had passed since Sakuya first opened her eyes and saw what her new family looked like, then few days later from being spoiled, Sakuya decided that being a baby was very boring. She couldn't do anything she wanted to because so far she could only rolled to her tummy and sat without any help, she were not strong enough to even crawl, let alone walk and run.

Boringness aside, she was quite content though, of this new life. She had a complete set of family, a busy father but still managed to be home to be with his family, a kind mother like her previous mother, and she also had an older brother she always wanted to has -Dino, her older brother figure, didn't count because he was not blood-related and he was mostly busy so she didn't really saw him that often-, plus a Takeshi-like and a little annoying cousin who wouldn't stop poking her cheeks every time he came for a visit, just like what he was doing now!

If only she could just bite that annoying finger off from poking her cheeks, just because they looked like mochis or so he claimed.

"Aaaw.. Aren't you one cute little squirrel mochi" Shisui squealed, making his other cousin, who was carrying his sister for a walk, stared blankly at him.

"I don't think Sakuya liked being poked so much, so I suggested you stop, Shisui" Itachi told his cousin, which said cousin ignored him and continued squealing and poking his glaring sister.

"Nah. I am sure you don't mind, right, Mochi-chan. Riight?" Shisui grinned, poked Sakuya's cheek again, but this time the finger was near her mouth, soo... She bit him, and both Uchihas stared at that.

"Eh. Geh! Gyah! When did she grew some teeth?!" Shisui shrieked, pulling his bited finger away. "I thought it was not the time yet!"

"She already have them since a month ago, Shisui" Itachi sweatdropped, he smiled when his sister grabbed and played with his fingers when he put his near her.

"How come she likes you, but not me?" Shisui pouted.

"Because I am not you?" Itachi questioned back.

"You are cruel, dear cousin of mine" Shisui pouted again, dramatically placing his hand over his heart in mock-pain, before he suddenly brightened up, making Itachi and Sakuya stared at him as if he went crazy all of a sudden.

"Oh. It's just that my brother is coming home tomorrow from a mission outside of the village! I am sure he wanted to see his new cousin very much when I told him about Sakuya-chan in a letter months ago!" Shisui grinned.

Months ago, on the day when Obito received his brother's letter via Shisui's tiny crow, he squealed with his voice as low as possible while running around, jumping and dancing like a chicken. His teammates and teacher stared at him wondering why he went insane all of a sudden but didn't questioned him when he calmed down few moments later, while burning down the paper, but their curiosity were still there.

* * *

~ In a forest around Konoha ~

"Hurry! Hurry!" A boy, with short spiky black hair and equally black eyes with a goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors over it and standard Konoha forehead protector tied around his forehead, jumped from trees to trees as fast as he could, followed by his confused teammates and teacher behind. That boy went by the name Uchiha Obito, the older brother of Uchiha Shisui.

"I don't mind reaching Konoha earlier than planned but why the rush, Obito?" The man, with blond spiky hair, long bangs on both sides of his face and bright blue eyes, standard Konoha forehead protector tied around his forehead, their teacher, Namikaze Minato, asked.

"Must be some ridiculous and stupid reason if that makes the dead last so excited. I am still wondering how are you an Uchiha with this kind of attitude and being a dead last" The boy, Hatake Kakashi, scoffed. He had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, a pair of dark grey eyes, and standard Konoha forehead protector tied around his forehead.

"Maa, maa.. Don't be like that, Kakashi, I am sure Obito has his reason" The only girl with straight chin-length bob style brown hair, a pair of brown eyes, rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks, and standard Konoha forehead protector tied around her forehead, Nohara Rin, said to try stopping the two's usual arguments from happening.

Obito turned sharply at Kakashi, and glared at him. His teammates and teacher blinked at him when they saw the glare he never used on them before. "I don't care if you call other reasons ridiculous and all those things, but this is one of those I won't let you to!" Obito growled at Kakashi., who stared at him in a surprised.

Minato looked questioningly at his Uchiha student. What could possibly angered Obito that much? 'Huh, wait, now that I think about it, I think I remember Kushina mentioned something about Mikoto having a second child few months ago' Minato thought. 'Ah, that must be it, Obito already missed his cousin's birth and of course he wanted to go back as soon as possible. Now that I think about it, the day Obito suddenly danced around was around the bay's birth' Minato chuckled softly.

When Minato was about to see an incoming fight, he immediately pulled Obito's attention. "Is it about your cousin, Obito?" He asked, and while two of his students looked confused on why Obito's cousin, Itachi was brought in, Obito himself brightened up.

"Yeah! And my new cousin is a girl! I have always wanted a younger sister but cousin also count as one. I wasn't there for her first few months and I can't wait to see her! Shisui said she's cute like a squirrel! And you know what? I was right when I said Itachi's new sibling will be a girl!" Obito rambled, grinning at his teacher. Now he could rubbed on one of his arrogant insufferable cousin about him being wrong because that cousin said himself was always correct. Definitely not Itachi though, that boy was his favourite.

Rin smiled at Obito's excitement about meeting his newborn cousin. It was rare to see Obito that happy after all.

Kakashi just scoffed at that. What's the point of having a newborn around you anyway? That would just distract you from your training and missions.

Minato smiled when Obito told him about his newborn cousin that he got from his younger brother, Shisui. and after hearing them for another minutes, Minato turned his attention towards their path towards Konoha to make sure there were no enemies nearby, when Obito turned his attention to his teammates, even if Kakashi ignored him.

Minato wondered when would Kakashi realize that ignoring comrades was not a really good idea, but instead he should accepted them and let them in. That thought made him sighed in the end because he knew that would be very difficult, considering what had happened to his father for saving his comrades during an important mission. He really hoped Kakashi would realize the importance sooner though, and hopefully not after a grave situation happened.

After few minutes after that, on they way they dashed towards the village, Minato narrowed his eyes dangerously when he sensed a group of six Shinobis nearby. Not sure if they were friends or foes, Minato raised his hand, stopping whatever conversations his students were having and they too turned alert.

"Group of six Shinobis ahead, approached with caution" Minato whispered, and his students nodded. "We take another route" He continued, and they jumped to another direction, taking a long way to the village. If they were enemies instead of allies, Minato needed to avoid them because even if he could take them down, he knew his students, a Chuunin Kakashi might be, were not strong enough to take down Jounins yet, one probably ok, but not more than one.

Not even two minutes away from where they were, "We should take them down if they are enemies, sensei" Kakashi said, pulling out his tanto and a kunai, when he saw glimpses of Iwa Shinobis.

Minato snapped his head and turned his around at that, but before he could stop his reckless student, Kakashi dashed towards those Iwa Jounins. "Kakashi!" Minato shouted with his voice as low as possible, immediately followed the boy behind, followed by his two students, who widened their eyes at the sudden action, especially their teammate's.

One of the Iwa Jounins snapped his head towards an incoming chakra, a fast one at that, and before he could warned his fellow Shinobis, his forehead and another taken off guard nin's back of their heads, were greeted by kunais. Blood immediately spurted out, effectively alerting the other Iwa-nins when their bodies fell down.

"Konoha dogs!" One of them shouted out, blocking an incoming tanto to his face using his kunai, and kicked the tanto holder on the stomach, immediately cutting off his breath.

"Hah! They actually sent a child here!" Another nin laughed, pulling out a sword. "But as if I will spare him alive!" He dashed towards the coughing Kakashi who was trying to regain his breath, and readied himself to slice the silver haired boy's neck off.

"Blame your Kage for sending you here, brat!" He shouted, swinging his sword diagonally. And before his sword connected to Kakashi's neck, the boy was pulled and thrown back and sword met kunai instead.

Obito and Rin immediately caught Kakashi when their teacher thrown him to them, away from those Iwa-nins, while he himself engaged a battle with them, but after regaining his balance from being thrown, Kakashi pushed his teammates away and dashed forward again, ignoring they shouts. "Kakashi, wait!"

Minato resisted to sigh heavily when he noticed his reckless student jumped back in to the battle, but instead of focusing in his enemies only, he had to focus on both his students and enemies, though more to his fight because he knew his two other students would give Kakashi a hand, which was true when he heard a "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" from Obito.

"Focus on your enemies more, Konoha's golden dog!" One of the three Iwa-nin in front of him shouted, Minato's eyes twitched at that nickname. He would prefer them calling him by his Yellow Flash moniker he was famous for instead of golden dog.

"Hah! After I kill you, I'll kill your little kiddies, and take that Uchiha to Tsuchikage-sama! He is a lot more useful than any of you here!" The other nin laughed, and the three nins jumping away from Minato, who narrowed his eyes, as the one in the middle started forming a jutsu handseals. "Doton - Retsudo Tenshou!" He shouted, slamming his hands onto the ground, after dodging a kunai thrown towards him in midair. Surrounding stones and rocks began to fly towards Minato, churning and twisting around, crushing the trapped blond within it.

"Sensei!" Minato's three students shouted, with wide eyes staring at the scene, while the nin in front of the three teens laughed. "Hahaha! Now it's your turn, brats! Die!" He swung his sword towards Kakashi, being the nearest, who raised his tanto to defend himself.

The swords clashed with other, but because the man had more muscles than Kakashi, the silver haired boy was thrown back, crashing onto the tree nearby, which Rin immediately ran towards him, and a trembling Obito jumped in front of Kakashi and Rin to defend them getting slice into two, which the man's sword clashed with Obito's kunai.

Obito gritted his teeth. 'He's strong and he underestimate us' Obito thought, forming a handseals. "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Obito spat out a large fireball towards the Jounin, who jumped away, dodging ball of flame.

'Two Gokukayuus. It was chakra draining, one more jutsu and I won't have enough chakra for another jutsu. Ooh.. At a time like this, I actually hope I have a large chakra pool like Kushina-san' Obito thought, making a sour expression when he saw the Jounin evaded his jutsu.

"Hah! Child's play!" The older nin mocked, which ticked Obito off, before the man form a justsu handseals. "Doton - Arijigoku!" The man slammed his hands to the group, and the ground below Obito immediately split open, but before the ground split large enough for Obito to fall in, Kakashi tackled him away.

"Kakashi?! What are you doing?!" Obito shouted at him, after both of them landed beside Rin.

"If you bother reading the book Jounin senseis gave out to their Genin students, you would have known what that jutsu is!" Kakashi hissed, glaring at the Uchiha, loud enough to only his two teammates to hear. "It's a jutsu for trapping someone! Either the victim die from suffocation, or faint for Iwa to capture you!" He continued.

Obito widened his eyes at the new information, and he gulped his saliva, then the three students glanced towards the Jounin they were facing, who smirked cockily at them, and to their teacher, who survived the crush and was busy taking down his three opponents, then back to their opponent again. It seemed like it was up to them to take this guy down then.

"You two, listen" Kakashi whispered, taking his teammates' attentions. "I've got a plan" He continued, and the other two nodded.

The Iwa-nin stared at the children with a smirk, watching them making a plan to take him down. 'Heh. Whatever the plan is, they won't be able to take me down anyway. Kids will always be kids. Tsuchikage-sama will be delighted if I managed to capture an Uchiha' He thought, as his smirk widened when he saw the children stood up and readied their weapons.

Standing in position, Obito immediately formed handseals. "Katon - Housenka no Jutsu!" Obito then spat out a series of small fire balls towards the Jounin, who just jumped up to dodge them, before the man saw Rin threw shurikens at him.

Didn't even fazed in midair, the man used his sword to deflect the shurikens away, before he landed down when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him, slicing him on across his chest. The nin gritted his teeth at that, immediately kicking Kakashi away, who slammed against his two teammates, and the man then immediately appeared in front of them, readying his sword to decapitate the Chuunin and Genins.

"Play time is over, brats" The nin growled, and the three of them widened their eyes when the man swung down his sword.

Both Kakashi and Obito immediately shifted themselves in front of Rin, trying to protect her, but before the sword connected, the nin snapped his attention towards the screams of his comrades, and widened his eyes when he saw his comrades on the ground, and the blond Jounin glaring at him.

"How-" He didn't managed to question what had happened when he suddenly coughed out blood, he then realized the silver haired boy stabbed him right on the heart using his bloodied tanto. "Sensei always said not to let your guard down around your opponents even if they are children wearing Shinobi headbands. There is a reason why their Kage gave them headbands after all" Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes towards the foreign ninja.

Pulling his tanto out, Kakashi let the dead Iwa-nin fell to the ground and swung his tanto, letting the blood on his tanto splashed everywhere as he tried to get as much blood off of it. Obito and Rin gave him disturbed look at his action he did nonchalantly.

Minato sighed when he detected no more nins nearby, and walked towards his students. "Good work, all of you" Minato said, which the three of them nodded at him, and he checked his students injuries, bandaging some of them, before he turned his full attention towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, next time, when I wanted to avoid enemies, please follow, not disobey it. I have a reason in doing so" Minato said sternly. "We were lucky the enemies were in a small number, but what if there were more? The three of you might be able to take down one, but not more than that, and that one Jounin was underestimating you guys! The first two were just taken off guard, what if you missed? You guys are lucky to be able to take down a Jounin with scratches and bruises inflicted on you" He scolded the silveratte.

The boy looked at the ground, "...Forgive me, sensei, but they are enemies entering our territory. We should act according to the stated rules on how to handle intruders, especially during war" Kakashi said, looking straight to Minato's eyes, before turning around and walked towards the village.

Minato silently sighed heavily. "What can I do about that boy" He mumbled, staring worriedly at the boy's back, before waving his two students to start walking, which the two did so, while staring at their teammate's back too, Obito thinking about what Kakashi was saying, and just like Minato, Rin too stared worriedly.

Upon reaching the village, "Okay, you three may leave and take a rest, while I'll go make a report. Take three days off before reporting in Hokage-sama's office at 8" Minato said, and his students nodded at him then they split ways, Kakashi towards the market district where his apartment was located nearby, Obito excitedly ran towards the Uchiha compound, and Rin walked towards the civilian part of the town, before Minato himself shunshined to few feet in front of Hokage tower for the guards to confirm his identity.

* * *

Obito ran as fast as he could towards the compound, he couldn't wait to see his baby cousin! How long was it been since her birth again? 3 months? Four? Ah well, the point was it was a long time, so sue him for being excited.

'Hah! I was right the baby being a girl! Take that, Takeo-jerk!' Obito giggled so suddenly and people who saw him thought he finally snapped from kept being ridiculed. Hopefully the boy didn't started killing them when they were in his range of sight.

Entering the compound after the guards confirmed his identity, Obito immediately ran towards their clan head's house, while greeting few elderlys he passed by.

Upon reaching the house, Obito knocked on the wooden sliding door, and waited for whoever inside opened the door, and he suddenly jumped when he heard an uproar. He was sure he heard his brother screaming something like "Sakuya-chan" and "disappeared", he could even hear his aunt and cousin's panic voices.

He wondered if it was okay to enter without permission. Staring at the door for a while, with the panicked voices still there, Obito sweatdropped. Maybe he should help in searching for his missing baby cousin... Obito widened his eyes when he fully processed his own thought on what was the cause of the uproar. He immediately slided the door opened.

Consequences for barging in without permission could be dealt with later. His baby cousin was more important.

Entering the house in a hurry, he shut the door, and went to help with the search, but before he could take three steps away from the door, Obito stared at the black blob squeezed between shoe rack and umbrella rack.

Staring for a moment, not sure on what to do about that. Luckily, he didn't need to, because it seemed like the black blob noticed it was being stared and it turned around, looking at Obito, which the boy widened his eyes when he saw what that black blob was, before it promptly ignored him, doing whatever it was doing before he interupted it.

"...Sakuya...-chan?" Obito asked the baby hesitantly. He brightening up when the baby stopped whatever she was doing and responded to her name.

She stared at him for a few seconds when Obito stepped closer and picked her up, before she tilted her head, as if asking who he was and why was he calling her.

Obito smiled when the baby didn't struggled, panicked or cried, because according to a book he read somewhere, infants would struggle and cry when they were carried by strangers.

Obito then grinned. 'It really IS a girl! Even though Shisui already told me that but I wanted to see her myself!' He felt like wanting to jump around from excitement!

Obito realized the baby was still staring at him when he brought her inside. "Hm.. Do you know Shisui, Sakuya-chan?" He asked, which she nodded after looking as if she was thinking for a while.

Obito smiled at the baby again. "Just like Itachi is your nii-chan, I am Shisui's nii-chan" He grinned, which his grin became larger when his baby cousin giggled at him.

* * *

Jutsus listed (alphabetical order):

 **Doton - Arijigoku (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand seal, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground to imprison and suffocate them.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Revolving Split Earth Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the ninja to control nearby stone and rock. When the ninja forms the needed handseals and slams their palm to the ground, surrounding rock will begin to churn and twist up crushing all those trapped within it.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: After performing the necessary handseals, a ninja inhales air, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, spews a large fireball from their mouth after blowing through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user, incinerating everything in range.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: The ninja does the necessary handseals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

* * *

 **I wish you**

 **❀ (Belated) Happy Valentine Day ❀**

 **and**

 **✧ Happy Chinese New Year ✧**

 **for those who are celebrating!**

 **。* ✧ ヾ(^﹏^)ﾉﾞ ✧ * 。**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - Uchiha Obito**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"Oh. It's just that my brother is coming home tomorrow from a mission outside of the village! I am sure he wanted to see his new cousin very much when I told him about Sakuya-chan in a letter months ago!" Shisui grinned.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Upon reaching the village, "Okay, you three may leave and take a rest, while I'll go make a report. Take three days off before reporting to Hokage-sama's office at 8" Minato said, and his students nodded at him then they split ways.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Obito smiled at the baby again. "Just like Itachi is your nii-chan, I am Shisui's nii-chan" He grinned, which his grin became larger when his baby cousin giggled at him.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Sakuya had met many Uchihas when her brother, Itachi, and sometimes her current mother, Mikoto, carried her for a walk around the compound. So many blacks in the compound to the point Sakuya thought her vision was black and white until her eyes landed on the red colour on Uchiha clan symbol, and green colour on some of the adults' shinobi flak jackets.

On one of those days when Itachi, accompanied by Shisui, carried her around the compound. They met many young Uchihas, and Sakuya immediately knew why her brother and cousin weren't really fond of one of them.

 _ **It was early in the morning, not many Uchiha was walking around, except those who were patrolling the compound.**_

 _ **Itachi, who was carrying her, and Shisui were having a morning walk while talking to each other about Itachi skipping grade in the Shinobi Academy, and sometimes turned their attention to her, saying something about her becoming a great kunoichi one day, what she would look like in the future, what her expertise would hopefully be, at what age she would be allowed to get a boyfriend, then off to other non-ninja topics, before someone called them from behind.**_

 _ **"Oi, Itachi, Shisui, whatever you are holding, hand it over. Must be something you are too young to have anyway" Itachi and Shisui paused for a second when they heard the voice, which confused Sakuya when they immediately went silent, ignoring the demanding voice and kept walking ...a lot faster, but of course, the one who called ran and caught up to them.**_

 _ **"Oi, how dare you ignore me! I am older than you and you must obey me!" The boy, with a little messy black hair with short M-shape bangs and a pair of black eyes, glared at them, before his eyes landed on her, and snatched her away from Itachi's hold. "Hey!" Shisui growled while Itachi glared at the boy, which was ignored.**_

 _ **"Huh? Oh. You must be Itachi's younger brother. I am Uchiha Takeo. And since I am older, it means that you are below me. You must obey me when you are older, got it?" The boy told her, with a fake smile on his face.**_

 _ **Takeo glared when Shisui snatched her back and put her on Itachi's arm, before standing in front of the two of them, acting as a barrier. Both Shisui and Itachi were also glaring at the older Uchiha.**_

 _ **"She is Itachi's younger sister, Takeo" Shisui growled at Takeo, who narrowed his eyes at Shisui's tone towards him.**_

 _ **"Sister? So Obito was right?" Takeo murmured, he didn't look happy at him being wrong at all. Both Itachi and Shisui's eyes twitched when Takeo looked at them in pity. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Itachi asked.**_

 _ **'What's with that look, brat?' Sakuya thought as she stared at the eldest Uchiha with a blank expression.**_

 _ **"I pity you for getting a weak sibling, Itachi. Boys are way better because they are stronger than girls, except Obito. That idiot is weak and a dead last too. How is a weakling like that an Uchiha is beyond me" Takeo shook his head with a sigh.**_

 _ **"My sister is not weak!" Itachi shouted at him.**_

 _ **"My brother is not weak either!" Shisui also shouted at him.**_

 _ **"Keep telling that yourself. Bye" Takeo rolled his eyes, waving his hand while walking away from his glaring cousins.**_

Sakuya was still annoyed at that Takeo. She would definitely show him that she would be a lot stronger than him. Just to prove him that women were not weak!

Anyway, ignoring Takeo's existence, ever since Shisui mentioned about his older brother, Sakuya was curious about what the older brother looked like. Did he look like most of the other male Uchihas, so strict but sometimes showing their soft sides once in a while especially on fellow Uchihas, or just like her brother Itachi and cousin Shisui, kind, polite, and lots of smile in Shisui's case.

Sakuya was thinking about that for quite long, not that she had anything to do other than that, sitting up, rolling on her stomach, and cry, before a thought came to her. What if she tried to crawl? While normal babies were able to start crawling on their eighth month at least, she was not a normal baby.

Determination entered her eyes as she rolled on her stomach, trying to lift herself in a push-up manner. For few minutes, she tried to move her muscles, and first step, second step, third step, fourth step, fifth step... Sakuya went and crawled out of her playroom. Well, it was Shisui's fault for not putting her in her crib and left the door open. Nope, not her fault at all for disappearing.

It was a good thing her playroom wasn't on the second floor, else she might run out of place to explore. Crawling past the kitchen, which Mikoto, Shisui, and Itachi missed her, she made it to the living room, and looked around, memorizing the place. Exploring by herself was better than being carried around after all because she couldn't really see anything as her vision wasn't fast enough to keep up with how fast her carrier walk yet so everything was mostly blurred.

The only places she remembered what they looked like were her playroom, her parents' room, where her crib was located, and her brother's room, which when she was there, the boy immediately shoved any sharp items (especially shinobi weapons) into his wardrobe. The same goes for Shisui's room whenever she and her brother went to his home. She wondered if their clothes were okay.

Satisfied in remembering what the living room looked like, she crawled away, exiting the living room at the same time as Shisui stepped in, though he went back to the kitchen again when Mikoto called him.

Ignoring that, Sakuya crawled again, and she blinked when she realized she crawled towards the front door. She looked around and managed to fit into the space between the shoe rack and umbrella rack with a huff. 'It's a good place to think properly without nii-san and Shisui-nii to bother me every second whenever I went silent' Sakuya sighed.

'Okay. ...Now that I think about it, I still don't understand why I was given a second chance? Reincarnation is supposed to be born again in the future, not the past' Sakuya thought, staring at the wall. '...And I miss my friends already'

While thinking about her new life, Sakuya blinked when she heard Shisui's scream. "Sakuya-chan is not in her playroom!", then foot stomping around, and she heard her mother and brother called her.

"Sakuya, where did you go, sweetie?" Mikoto called her with a soft voice, but she could hear the panic in it.

"Sakuya!" "Sakuya-chan!" Itachi and Shisui called her at the same time, their panic voices were clear.

'You people are making me feel very guilty' Sakuya sweatdropped. 'How I wish I can start talking. And now I am tired from crawling around' She sighed at her own fault as she stared at the wall, feeling bad at making them worried before she felt someone at the door and knocking it for a few times.

"Sakuya-chan, please don't disappear on meee!" Shisui shouted, running around the house. "Is it because of me? It's me, isn't it? I am sorry for poking your cheeks! But in my defence, it was tempting ...very tempting actually"

"Sakuya sweetie!" Mikoto called.

"Sakuya, where are you?" Itachi called.

'...I am sorry for crawling away and I am over here' Sakuya sighed, didn't realize the door slid open as she kept staring at the wall before she felt someone was staring at him.

Sakuya turned around and saw a boy with short spiky black hair and a pair of black eyes with orange goggles over his headband staring at her. 'Huh? Who? But I can feel he's not a threat' She thought as she turned back, staring at the wall with a sigh.

"...Sakuya...-chan?" She blinked when a hesitant voice called her, and she turned around again, facing the boy before he slowly stepped closer and proceed to pick her up.

Sakuya stared at the boy for a while. His face looked familiar, then she tilted her head, hoping the boy understood what she was asking, but what she got was a bright smile and a grin, that reminded her of a happy Shisui. 'Eh. Shisui-nii?' Sakuya thought, as she still stared at him, which the boy finally realized that.

The boy walked, carrying her inside. "Hm... Do you know Shisui, Sakuya-chan?" He asked, which Sakuya nodded after making a thinking expression, she did wonder how he knew Shisui. 'Oh, who am I kidding. Every single one of the Uchihas practically knew each other' Sakuya inwardly rolled her eyes.

Sakuya blinked when the boy smiled at her again. "Just like Itachi is a nii-chan to you, I am Shisui's nii-chan" He grinned, which his grin became larger when she giggled at him. 'No wonder he reminds me of Shisui-nii'

* * *

Obito walked towards the living room where the uproar was located, Sakuya in his arms still staring at him as if trying to memorize his face or maybe trying to compare him with his younger brother, Shisui? 'Well, doesn't matter. What matter is calming the panicked people inside' Obito thought as he sweatdropped.

"Looking for someone?" Obito asked, immediately took the three people inside's attention before they widened their eyes when they saw the one they were looking for was with him.

"Sakuya!" Mikoto and Itachi called at the same time, as they rushed towards him and Mikoto took his baby cousin away, immediately fussing over the baby, searching for any injuries.

Shisui though approached him with a big smile, and he could see relief in his eyes. "Nii-san, you are back! How was the mission? Was this Kakashi guy bothering you again?" Shisui asked with a grin as he hugged his older brother, who hugged back with a laugh.

"Even though we had to fight a Jounin, while sensei took three, we are all fine! Just some scratches and bruises" Obito grinned, didn't want to mention that he and his teammates almost died if it weren't for their sensei took down his opponents and their screams distracted their Jounin opponent.

Obito then turned to Mikoto and Itachi, who was looking at him, baby Sakuya who was in her brother's arm was playing with said brother's hair before letting go to stare and blink questioningly at him when Obito turned his attention to her.

"Well, it seems like you already met Sakuya-chan, nii-san" Shisui grinned at his brother, who nodded. "Quite a troublemaker if she decided to disappear and hide from you. I found her at the front door, right beside the shoe rack" Obito laughed.

Mikoto chuckled. "Welcome back, Obito. And I never thought I will experience another panic attack like that again after Itachi pulled the same disappearing act on the second day he managed to crawl" Mikoto smiled, as she cared both her children's cheeks, which Itachi blushed at her words about him.

Mikoto froze for a moment though when she just realized what she just said, as she stared at her daughter. Her daughter had already been able to crawl in the middle of her fourth month? Itachi's first crawl was in the middle of his eighth month!

The three boys realized her paused, and wondered what had happened, as she stared at Sakuya, who tilted her head, stared questioningly at her mother.

"Kaa-san?" Itachi asked, making Mikoto snapped out of her thought, as she turned her attention to her eldest child. "Are you okay?" he continued, his two cousins were also staring questioningly at their aunt.

"Ah. No, it's just... Is it... Sakuya, did she..." She said, cutting her own sentences by herself. "Stay here. I am going to get something" Mikoto finally said it out without herself interrupting her own sentences and ran upstairs, leaving the confused boys behind.

The three looked at each other, wondering what had happened, and turned to look at Sakuya, back to each other again. 'What just happened?' The three thought at the same time before they saw Mikoto ran back, holding a camera. 'Huh?' They thought.

"Okay, Itachi, put Sakuya down" Mikoto said, as she readied her camera. Itachi stared at his mother questioningly but still complied as he put a confused Sakuya down in a sitting position facing their mother.

"Okay, Sakuya, come here, sweetie" Mikoto smiled, as Sakuya stared at the camera she was holding.

The boys finally understood what Mikoto was trying to do, even if Itachi was surprised at how fast his sister was able to crawl, as Sakuya after all did disappear all of sudden and hide at the front door. They never suspected abduction because Shisui, though not as strong as Obito's sensei or any other older ones, was also a sensor, he could detect someone easily especially those with large chakra pools and those filled with ill intention, but when she disappeared, he was too panic to remember he was actually one.

Sitting down, the boys were also encouraging Sakuya to go to Mikoto, who was taking a picture at the four of them, as she smiled at the cheering boys.

Sakuya the smiled at the sudden encouragement, and nodded, immediately went to all four, which Mikoto took a picture of that, again when her daughter crawled towards her.

Mikoto put down the camera when Sakuya reached her and picked her up. "You are a very fast learner, sweetie" She said as she kissed Sakuya's cheek, which the baby giggled at her, before she turned to the three staring boys, with a smile.

Sakuya waved her arms towards Obito, who pointed at himself with a blink. "Huh? Me?" Obito asked in surprised before he sweatdropped when he saw his brother and cousin staring at him with jealous pouts on their faces, not really visible on Itachi's face but it was there. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Mikoto laughed at the scene, as she passed her daughter toward Obito, who took her after he told them to stop pouting at him, which of course Itachi denied the accusation about him pouting. She picked the camera up again, and immediately took a picture of it.

A pouting Obito, holding his giggling baby cousin up high, asking why she chose him but not that he was not happy about it, surrounded by his pouting brother and cousin.

Mikoto smiled as she stared at them.

She hoped that peaceful time would last forever, especially for their clan.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Sakuya's first meeting with the un-Uchiha-like older cousin, Obito, and Sakuya had to admit, she quite liked the boy. Well, at least he didn't poke her cheeks whenever he got a chance, unlike his younger brother.

It was late in the afternoon when Sakuya was looking for her brother that she got to see many Uchihas spatting fires everywhere, which she heard "Katon - Goukakyuu no jutsu!" very often after coming out from the bushes on the lakeside in Uchiha Clan forest, aka Uchiha's training ground for their fire jutsus especially. She almost gave all the nearby Uchihas heart attacks when their blazing jutsus were so close to roasting her though.

Ignoring the heart attacks she almost caused them to have, seeing those fire, she knew one of the things her clan expertise in was fire. But that was why that fact made her eyes twitched and stared blankly at the confused Uchiha who picked her up from the grass.

Just what's with her and blazing things anyway?!

First, mafia associated with flames, now clan associated with fire, an expert in if she might add. Not many differences in flames and fire, just that this one wasn't named based on weathers and didn't has any other characteristics other than roasting someone ...and something in its path.

"Sakuya" A worried voice called her, snapping her out of her thought, and saw her brother walking towards her. Oh, seemed like she was right about her brother being here. She was really worried when she entered the forest while crawling to the direction of those many similar blue auras and her brother's blue aura was located.

"Just HOW did your sister get here anyway" The Uchiha carrying her, sweatdropped, which the boy shrugged his shoulder, and walked closer to take her.

Waving her arms towards her brother, Sakuya blinked when her brother and the Uchiha carrying her suddenly froze when she said "nii-cha". 'Why are they staring at me like-oooh.. I just said my first word!' Sakuya thought, as she grinned at her brother, and said "nii-cha" again.

Itachi was frozen when his sister said her first word. He couldn't explain how happy he was, especially when her first word was calling him! He shakily took his sister from the older Uchiha, who was equally frozen. Sakuya, after all, was still in her sixth month when she said her first word, where most infants were in between their eighth and twelfth month.

"Congratulations, Itachi! Most infants' first words are usually their mother, but here, you, the brother, are her first word" The older Uchiha smiled, patting his head. "Oh, I got to go back to my training now, bye" The Uchiha waved at them as he walked away, which the two of them waved back.

Itachi smiled at his sister, who giggled when he kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you, Sakuya" Itachi smiled, which the baby smiled back. "Let's go back and tell tou-chan and kaa-chan about this, maybe Shisui and Obito too if they are back, kay?" Itachi said, walking towards their home, as his sister nodded, replying him with an "un!"

Reaching the house, Itachi walked towards the kitchen and blinked when he saw his slightly panicked mother together with his calm father. Did something happen while he was gone?

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan" Itachi greeted.

"Ara, Itachi, welcome home. I see you found your sister" Mikoto smiled as she sighed in relieved, she had been searching for her missing daughter when Fugaku entered the house, and when she confronted that to him, her husband just told her to stay calm as he was sure their daughter was with their son.

Fugaku just nodded at him, though the parents did realize their son was happier than usual. They wondered what happened, but before either one of them could ask, their son opened his mouth and asked. "Tou-chan, kaa-chan, do you know what happened just now on the training ground?"

Both parents blinked at his question. Training ground? Why there with Sakuya, who was still a baby?

"Hm... I don't know, Itachi. Care to tell us?" Mikoto smiled at her son.

Itachi smiled softly, as he turned to his sister. "Show it tou-chan and kaa-chan, Sakuya?" He asked, which his sister nodded and said her first word happily. "Un! Nii-cha!"

"Her first word" Mikoto gasped, hands covering her mouth, while Fugaku widened his eyes, both immediately forgetting the training ground being brought up.

Fugaku chuckled as he stood up and took Sakuya from Itachi, and held her high. "That's my girl!" He exclaimed proudly, as his daughter giggled happily, making Mikoto and Itachi smiled at that.

* * *

 **Their ages:**

 **Fugaku - 23**

 **Mikoto - 22**

 **Minato - 16**

 **Kakashi / Obito / Rin - 11**

 **Shisui - 8**

 **Itachi - 5**

* * *

 **Uchiha Takeo's appearance is base on Team Rocket Archer (or Apollo, they are the same person) from Pokemon. He only appeared in Pokemon Adventures (manga) and I think also appeared in the games.**

* * *

Jutsus listed (including from the previous chapter) (alphabetical order):

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(+) **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower(Obito did this during the Kannabi Bridge mission). The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 - Team Seven**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Mikoto immediately took a picture of a pouting Obito, holding his giggling baby cousin up high, asking why she chose him but not that he was not happy about it, surrounded by his pouting brother and cousin.**_

 _ **She hoped that peaceful time would last forever, especially for their clan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Show it tou-chan and kaa-chan, Sakuya?" He asked, which his sister nodded and said her first word happily. "Un! Nii-cha!"**_

 _ **"Her first word" Mikoto gasped, hands covering her mouth, while Fugaku widened his eyes.**_

 _ **Fugaku chuckled as he stood up and took Sakuya from Itachi, and held her high. "That's my girl!" He exclaimed proudly, as his daughter giggled happily, making Mikoto and Itachi smiled at that.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Nennae11 (FFN)**

Now I have a question that's been on my mind for a while, but is Sakuya taking Sasuke's spot? Or is he going to be born after her?

❀ Sakuya will not be taking Sasuke's spot. He will later be born as Fugaku and Mikoto's third child.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

(Sakuya - 2)

Two years had passed since Sakuya spoke out her first word, both Obito and Shisui sobbed for not being there to witness it because the both of them had missions at the same time at that time, being active shinobi and all, it was understandable, especially when the village still need all the manpower they had during the war between villages.

When Sakuya heard something about war by accident, she couldn't help but wonder when would it going to end. They should already realize that war was meaningless as it only brought more sadness and much more death. Then again, even if there wasn't any war, death was inevitable for active shinobis, but not as much as war had caused.

Sakuya inwardly sighed at that. Really, she shouldn't worry about that yet. It would be very bad if she suddenly grew elderly's white hair, especially when she was still a baby. Though, that didn't mean she wouldn't feel worried for them, especially her father, Obito, Shisui, and any other active shinobis she knew.

It was on her morning usual walk (carried by her cousin) when she thought about that. She looked up, staring at her cousin, Obito, who was the only one available to take care of her because while they trusted the other Uchiha members, they didn't trust them enough for them to properly take care of her while maintaining their works and shops.

Fugaku and Mikoto were not available, as they were both summoned by the Hokage, much to their confusion because Mikoto retired as a Kunoichi when she had Itachi years ago. Itachi had an Academy to attend, much to the boy's disappointment when Mikoto said he couldn't bring his sister to the Academy. The boy brood even until he reached the Academy. Shisui, on the other hand, had a mission to do. So, Obito (and his team), the one who received a one no-mission day, was given the responsibility to take care of her, even if he had to take her to his team training.

Obito looked at his cousin when he saw her staring at him, he smiled and looked up again. As calm as he looked to be just like every Uchihas' expressions, Obito was actually panicking inside.

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?! Rin probably gives an ok, bakashi will definitely not approve and will keep giving me his annoying glare, not that he ever approve of whatever I did anyway. But what about sensei?! I am not even sure what sensei's reaction will be! Will he be displeased if I bring Sakuya along? Will he get angry? Tell me to take Sakuya back home where no one is there?' Obito inwardly screamed. He couldn't show any panic, else his baby cousin would probably cry. And he didn't want to see a crying Sakuya.

Giving up in thinking the result, Obito would think about the consequences later. It was not like he had a choice! ...Well, he had! But as if he would leave his baby cousin alone!

Swallowing his saliva, his took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Yosh!" Obito murmured, as he positioned Sakuya in another position when his arms were tired in keeping up the same position for quite long, he stepped into the training ground, immediately catching his sensei and teammates' attention.

Kakashi was about to lecture Obito about being late again, when he noticed a baby in his Uchiha teammate's arms, immediately changed his mind's lecture script. "Why in the name of Konoha did you bring a baby here, Obito?" Kakashi asked, eyes narrowed at the Uchiha, as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, shut up, bakashi! Her parents were summoned by Hokage-sama, Itachi had Academy and Shisui had a mission, I am the only one available" Obito glared at the Hatake.

"She will just get in the way! Put her away, with her relatives or the daycare or something!" Kakashi scoffed.

"As if she will! And I am her relatives! She is my cousin, you je-...idiot!" Obito shouted at him.

"The rules stated you do not bring civilians without permissions to team trainings or any other trainings and meetings!"

"For the love of-! You and your stupid rules!"

And the fight continued, making Rin panicked as she tried to calm them down while making occasional glances at Sakuya to make sure she didn't burst out crying from the two's loud bickerings, Minato just sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Had enough of his students' bickering, "Enough!" Minato said sternly, clearly displeased, as his students jumped at his voice, and silence enveloped them.

Minato sighed again, before turning his head towards his silver-haired student. "Kakashi, we are not going to have a heavy training, this will just be a taijutsu spar, so while two of you spar, either me or the free one will be taking care of Obito's cousin" Minato said.

"But sensei" Kakashi started but was cut by Minato. "No buts, Kakashi" He said, and Kakashi reluctantly nodded. "...I understand, sensei" Kakashi murmured, looking at the ground.

Minato then turned to Obito, who jumped a bit. "And Obito, next time, give us a warning about bringing infants here. It is a good thing today will only be a taijutsu spar" Minato said, which Obito nodded. "I will, sensei, but today is just unexpected because Hokage-sama summoned Fugaku-oji-san and Mikoto-oba-san" He explained himself.

Minato blinked at that. He understood if Sandaime summoned the head of KMPF (Konoha Military Police Force), but Mikoto too? He wondered what happened. Maybe he could ask Kushina about that later, seeing that she and Mikoto were friends.

"Right. Give her to me or Rin, I want you and Kakashi spar with each other first" Minato said, hands went closer to take Sakuya from Obito.

But before Minato could reach the baby, Obito stepped back. "Uuh, sensei, you should introduce yourself first, otherwise Sakuya-chan will keep struggling or bites you if your hand is near until me or the others took her back" Obito said. 'Takeo who snatched her months ago was just lucky because he did that so suddenly before Shisui took her back' He thought.

Minato blinked at that information as he straightened himself. "Ah, so her name is Sakuya" Minato smiled before he coughed to his fist. "Hello, Sakuya-chan, I am Namikaze Minato, your cousin Obito's sensei, nice to meet you, young one" Minato smiled at the baby, as he gave her his hand for a handshake, though he really didn't expect the baby to understand.

Sakuya stared at his offered hand, then to Minato himself, and back to his hand again, before she reached out, grabbing his index and middle fingers and shook it. "Nice meet you" Sakuya said, surprising Minato. He never thought Sakuya would understand why he offered his hand, let alone replying him, even if it was not a correct sentence.

Rin seeing that, immediately brightened up and stepped in front of Minato, making the man blinked as he was forced to step back.

Offering her hand, "Nice to meet you, Sakuya-chan, I am Nohara Rin, Obito's teammate" Rin smiled, and her smiled became larger when she received the fingers-shake and greeting just like her teacher, except on her part, the baby smiled back at her.

Obito smiled at the interactions when he spotted Kakashi standing behind Minato awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Huffing, Obito, still carrying Sakuya, walked towards the unsociable genius, as Rin blinked when Obito took Sakuya away.

Kakashi seeing Obito walked towards him, narrowed his eyes, wondering what Obito was planning. "What do you want, dead last?" Kakashi growled at him.

Obito's eyes twitched at the insult but he refrained from lashing out at his teammate, as he held up his baby cousin. "Introduce yourself, you unsociable idiot" Obito said, making Kakashi's eyes twitched at him.

"Why should-" Kakashi's sentence was cut off by the Uchiha. "Introduce . Yourself . Won't, You?" Obito repeated with a cold smile. Kakashi never thought the Uchiha would actually look scary just for smiling, especially when the black-haired boy smiled a lot.

Glaring at Obito, he made a glance at the staring Sakuya, which the glance then turned a staring contest between him and the infant.

"..."

"..."

"...Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi said before he turned his head away with a huff, crossing his arms.

'Did he just lost a staring battle to an infant?' Obito stifled his laugh, biting his lower lip. 'Then again, Sakuya-chan is not a normal baby' Obito grinned when the baby turned her attention to him again.

Minato and Rin gave out small chuckles before Minato leaned towards Obito and took Sakuya from the boy. Smiling, Minato then passed the infant to Rin, who took her happily, as he shooed his two male students to have a spar with each other.

* * *

Sakuya's first impression of Kakashi was that he was an annoying rules-obsessed boy, but she immediately shook that impression off of her mind as she didn't want to judge that quickly because she knew there must be a reason behind his harsh attitude.

Rin was an OK. She was kind, just like most of any other girls she met, who tried acted like an older sister to her.

About their sensei, on the other hand... Primo. The moment Sakuya landed her eyes at the blond, the first thing that came to her mind was her ancestor, Vongola Primo. They looked similar! Just that Minato had narrower blue eyes, and his hair was tamer. But the similarity between the two men was uncanny! Sakuya swore Minato was definitely Vongola Primo's previous reincarnation or something.

Sakuya softly sighed as she currently roamed around the house as her legs were already able to support her weight, but running was still out of question. She hoped time passed sooner because if she was to reach 4, she would be allowed to roam in the clan district, instead of only in the house like now.

Sakuya walked around for another minute, before she sat down in the outer corridor of the reading room, facing the garden. 'This house reminds me if Kyouya's traditional Japanese house' Sakuya thought, as her mind entered the memory lane. 'I wonder what they are doing now' She continued her thought, lifting her head to stare at the sky, the element that once represented her in the family.

She had always loved looking and staring at the sky whenever she could. Maybe it because she was once a Sky herself that she actually loved it? Doesn't matter if that was the reason, who wouldn't love the sky anyway? Even if someone was more attracted to the ferocious storm just like Hayato, to the calming rain just like Takeshi, to the bright sun just like Ryou-nii, to the thundering lightning just like Lambo, to the free cloud just like Kyouya, or to the hazy mist just like Mukuro and Chrome, they still loved the sky, because it was the sky the one who made their favourites visible to their eyes.

Sakuya snapped out of her thought when she heard footsteps approaching her, which her senses immediately identified who the blue aura belonged to before she turned to that person.

"Here again, sweetie?" Mikoto smiled at her daughter. "How about spending time with mommy? Nii-chan has an Academy to attend, and Obito and Shisui are busy" She continued.

'I need to let Sakuya play with girls more. She has been playing with boys lately, even if there is Rin-chan, but she didn't come here often' Mikoto sweatdropped at the thought, even if the boys were their relatives, but boys were boys.

Noticing her daughter staring, Mikoto smiled and picked the toddler up. "Well, mommy is also a girl so you are spending time with mommy today! Mommy will be teaching you words and numbers!" Mikoto said with a smile, as she recalled her daughter sometimes spoke but that seemed like her copying whatever everyone said.

Sakuya nodded at her mother's words. She was actually wondering if the world she was living in had different words than her own world's, even if she understood what they were saying. Maybe how it read was the same but the words were not hiragana, katakana, nor kanji?

'Well, turns out, the words are the same' Sakuya thought as she sat at Mikoto's tight, staring at the book in front of her, held by the woman. 'There are hiragana and numbers everywhere. Must be because it's a children's book that there are no katakana and kanji words mix in' She continued as she still stared at the book, which Mikoto was reading out for her.

Few hours had passed since Mikoto decided to teach her daughter words and numbers. She didn't even realize time had passed by a lot, and her daughter halfway dozing off from boredom because of the knowledge of her previous life, plus an audience watching and wondering when would the woman realize that her daughter was no longer interested but still tried to pay attention.

* * *

Seven years old Itachi just came back from the Academy. Opening the door while saying "Tadaima", he blinked and wondered why no one appeared to greet him, especially his sister. He was sure Shisui was also here as he remembered the older boy mentioned about visiting his sister during his lunch break in the Academy.

Curiosity filled himself, he put his shoes in the shoe-rack and walked in, looking for his mother. 'Did she went out to buy some groceries?' Itachi wondered. 'But I just bought them yesterday' His mind supplied him the answer to his own question.

Making a peek at the living room, then to the kitchen, he walked towards the reading room, which was one of the rooms that had the garden in front.

Itachi had to pause though when he saw Shisui laying on his stomach on the said corridor, which snicknering softly. Tilting his head a little, he approached the older Uchiha. "Shisui, what are you doing?" He asked.

His voice immediately snapped Shisui out of his snickering, breaking Mikoto's concentration on teaching her daughter to recognize words and numbers, and effectively waking Sakuya up.

Seeing her brother, Sakuya immediately slammed shut the book Mikoto was holding and walked towards Itachi. "Nii-cha! Okaeri" She called, arms held up, which the boy bent down and picked his sister up. "Tadaima, Sakuya" Itachi smiled.

"Tadaima, kaa-san" Itachi greeted his mother, which the woman greeted back with a smile.

"Okaeri, Itachi. You sure take your time coming back home" Shisui grinned knowingly, making Itachi gave him an unimpressed stare. It was not his fault those girls were so adamant about wanting to date him! And it was hard to lose them! He refused to come back home with those girls following him behind while squealing and screaming, even if the gate guards would be willing to prevent them from entering the compound.

Sakuya blinked when she saw Shisui's mischievous grin and her mother's small frown. 'I wonder what happened on nii-chan's way home?' She thought.

"Girls these days. Only focused more on boys, than studies and being a respectable Kunoichi. What's the point in entering the Ninja Academy if that's the case then" She heard Mikoto grumbled, and Sakuya immediately understood why. 'Aah... Fangirls. Sad life for good looking ones. Good thing I am a girl' Sakuya sweatdropped.

"I think you need to protect your sister from brats when she's older, Itachi" Shisui grinned again, making the three Uchihas stared at him.

"What? Remember our four years older cousin, Nozomi-nee? I remembered her kept being followed by boys from the Academy" Shisui snickered. "Though they seemed better than girls because they trained themselves and compete with each other to impress Nozomi-nee" He continued.

Itachi stared at Shisui, horrified, before his eyes went to his sister. Would his sister be followed by boys when she's older? No. Itachi would make sure none of the boys got near her. Maybe be could threaten them? But what if their parents suddenly came to the compound screaming and all?

Unknown to what her brother was planning, Sakuya too was horrified. No. She didn't want to experience that again! She was lucky no one approached her during her days as dame-Tsuna, but when she entered high school, boys kept coming asking her for a date, no matter how many times Kyo and one or two of her Guardians chased them away. They even approached her when she claimed she had a boyfriend or when she was clinging on Kyo's arm.

'...Maybe I should become dame-Tsuna again' Sakuya thought before she shook that thought away. 'Uchiha takes pride in their capabilities. They won't wake it lightly if I act like that, especially when I am the daughter of the clan head. Many of the adults are not happy at Obito-nii when he failed at doing things' Sakuya inwardly frowned.

"No boys will take away my baby from me if I can help it!" Mikoto roared. The three younger Uchihas jumped at her sudden outburst.

"I will make sure of it" Mikoto grumbled, as she stood up, and exited the reading room, after putting the children book on the shelf.

And silence enveloped the room.

"...Where do you think your mother is going?" Shisui asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"The kitchen. It's almost six in the evening after all. And cooking can calm kaa-san down" Itachi said, as he walked towards his room with his sister in his arms, followed by Shisui behind.

* * *

During night time when both Itachi and Sakuya were already asleep, Fugaku and Mikoto were having a discussion about the subject Sandaime brought up to them.

"Are you sure we should agree? I mean he is still young. I think he should stay in the Academy for another year" Mikoto said. Her voice was filled with worry.

"The longer he stays at the Academy, the more it will stunt his progress, Mikoto. Hokage-sama did say that he did spectacularly in everything the teachers give him, so there's basically nothing they could teach him" Fugaku sighed.

Mikoto was silent. She still wanted the boy to stay in the safe village a little longer, but what her husband said was true. It would only stunt his progress if he was to stay.

"Everything will be okay. If not, I am sure the Hokage wouldn't recommend Itachi to graduate sooner. Believe in our son, Mikoto" Fugaku reassured his wife.

"...Okay" Mikoto agreed hesitantly. "...Okay. I'll believe in you all" She repeated.

* * *

"Congratulations on graduating early, cousin!" Shisui congratulated his cousin. "Though I am not sure if I am happy or not because it's still wartime and you might be sent outside of the village"

Itachi smiled at that. "Don't worry. I think I will be okay, Shisui" He said, making Shisui sweatdropped. "'I think'?" Shisui mumbled.

Sakuya too was worried actually. Her brother was still very young and there would be a chance where he would be sent to the battlefield. Him now being an active Shinobi. She stared at his hitaiate she was holding, which he received from the Hokage.

Sakuya looked up when she felt a hand landed on her head. "I'll be okay, Sakuya. I promise to come back and play with you" Itachi said with a smile. Even though it was not really visible, he saw his sister's worried expression while staring at his hitaiate.

Before the two could communicate more, Itachi was surrounded by other Uchihas, both adult and children leaving a sweatdropped Sakuya behind with Shisui by her side.

"Well... Let's wait for Itachi over there, with your parents, okay?" Shisui picked his baby cousin up and pointed at the stoic Fugaku and the giggling Mikoto.

'Be careful out there, Itachi. Enemies will no doubt targeting you first, seeing that you are the youngest Shinobi' Shisui thought as he made another glance at his surrounded cousin, before he walked towards the parents.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 - Hyuuga Kou**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"Everything will be okay. If not, I am sure the Hokage wouldn't recommend Itachi to graduate sooner. Believe in our son, Mikoto" Fugaku reassured his wife.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Be careful out there, Itachi. Enemies will no doubt targeting you first, seeing that you are the youngest Shinobi' Shisui thought as he made another glance at his surrounded cousin, before he walked towards the parents.**_

* * *

 **Character used for**

 **younger Hyuuga Kou =**

 **(Edited) Kuze Hibiki**

 **from**

 **Devil Survivor2 The Animation**

 **By the way,**

 **Sakuya's appearance is**

 **Female Sasuke's appearance, but with Itachi's (pretty) eyes, and Sasuke's tamer spiky hair**

 **She wears a long wide-sleeved and high-collared dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back (just like what the past Uchiha wore during wartime), and baggy black pants**

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

D*mn it! It hasn't been updated! Maybe Sakuya's influence can prevent the Uchiha from staging a coup, because I always thought about what if. What if none of them started feeling bitter or anything?

❀ Sorry, I just saw your review in my mail box. About your "what if"... You just have to wait and see! (≧▽≦)

❀《》❀《》❀

 **TsubakiChii (Wattpad)**

Ciaossu ~ that was a great chapter again. I have been wondering for a while, will the Guardians be born again and will Tsuna / Sakuya meet them again?

❀ Thank you! And also, Tsuna's Guardians will not be born there, which means the only Guardian is Tsuna herself. About meeting them ...Yes, yes she will.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

(Sakuya - 5)

Five years old Sakuya was sitting at the side, watching her brother trained. He looked as if he was dancing in midair, throwing kunais and shurikens to each of the targets, and stick to the closest tree vertically. 'Rather than dancing, nii-san spinning here and there looks more to acrobatic, and also... Ninjas can stick on trees like that?! Awesome!' was what came to Sakuya's mind as she looked at her brother in awe.

Both were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't even realize Fugaku was approaching them.

"I see you are with your brother again, Sakuya" Her father called, attracting both of his children's attention.

"Tou-san" Both Itachi and Sakuya greeted the man. "Is there something you need from us, tou-san?" Itachi asked, jumping down from the tree he was sticking on and landed beside his sister.

"There's something I need with Sakuya actually, but you may follow us, Itachi. Come" Fugaku said, as he turned and walked away. His two children looked at each other questioningly, before following their father.

Following Fugaku behind, Itachi realized what Fugaku wanted to do when he noticed where the man was leading them. 'Now that I think about it, Sakuya is already five. It's time for her coming-of-age rite' Itachi thought, as he saw a glimpse of the lake of a certain training ground.

Reaching the training ground, Fugaku led his children to the pier, before asking Sakuya to stand beside him. "It is time for your coming-of-age rite, Sakuya" Fugaku stated, making Sakuya blinked at him.

'At the age of five? Isn't that supposed to be when someone reaches the age of eighteen or something?' Sakuya thought. '...Or maybe it's different because this is the world of ninjas' She continued.

"Just to make sure, someone already taught you about hand-seals and how to use chakra for jutsu, right?" Fugaku asked, which Sakuya nodded at him. She remembered Mikoto told and showed her those, AND Sakuya herself randomly appearing in the training ground also help.

"Good. Now, the rite is simple. All you need to do is do this" Fugaku said, as he formed jutsu hand-seals. Itachi sweatdropped at the mentioned of a simple rite. "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Fugaku inhaled some air and spat out a large fireball.

Sakuya widened her eyes at that. Even though she had seen that jutsu before, she never saw it this close. And she needed to perform THAT to pass the rite?!

"All you need to do is perform handsigns of Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger. Take as much air as needed, and gather your chakra to your lungs at the same time, then exhale them out" Fugaku explained.

Sakuya nodded that and smiled when she saw her brother nodded encouragingly with a smile at her. Turning towards the lake, Sakuya formed those hand-seals, before she inhaled air for the jutsu while gathering her chakra.

When Sakuya thought she took enough air, she exhaled them back out. Expecting an at least half the size of Fugaku's jutsu, only as small as a ping-pong ball fireball was spat out.

Frowning, Sakuya put her hand on her chin. 'Did I made a mistake somewhere? Where did I go wrong?' She thought.

Itachi was silent, watching her sister making her first jutsu. He didn't say anything when she failed to do the justu. After all, he also made the same small fireball on his first try.

Fugaku sighed when he saw the small size jutsu. 'Maybe she is not ready yet' He thought. He was about to call it a quit when he saw his daughter's expression. It was the same as Itachi when he failed his first try, before his son turned to him, claiming he could do it with a serious face, and yes, he did manage to create a large fireball on his second try.

Just like Itachi, his daughter did turn to him. "I can do it, tou-chan" She said with a serious voice, before she re-made the hand-seals again, inhaling as much air, and gathered chakra. "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sakuya spew out the large fireball.

Seeing the successful result, Sakuya threw her fists up. "Yes, I did it!" Sakuya cried out. Itachi hugged back with a smile when his sister tackled him when he appeared by her side. "I did it, nii-chan, tou-chan!" She squealed.

Fugaku widened his eyes at the sight. 'On her second try, just like Itachi' Fugaku thought, before he chuckled, as he walked forward, ruffling both his children's heads, effectively messing their hair. "Now that's my daughter!" Fugaku exclaimed to Sakuya.

* * *

Sakuya was walking around the compound when she saw children in their clan's abandoned playground from afar. She was about to go and warn them about the reason being abandoned was because it was near one of their training grounds, and younger Uchihas who trained there sometimes accidentally thrown their kunais and shurikens towards the playground's direction when she saw what actually happened.

'Bullying, I see... Stupid jealous kids' Sakuya thought with a frown, as she approached them. That was when she realized who the bullied person was. 'Never thought children would dare to target a Hyuuga, especially a main family child' She thought when she saw the Hyuuga's forehead didn't possess that slavery seal. 'Well, either a main family member or a below five years old branch family member, but he is a Hyuuga nonetheless'

"Just what do you want from me anyway? I didn't even do anything to you guys!" The young Hyuuga shouted at the three boys in front of him.

"Shut up, freaky eyes!" Boy A said, pushing the young Hyuuga away, making said boy stumbling backwards.

"What's with those eyes though. Haha!" Boy B laughed.

"Freaky eyes!" Boy C mocked.

"The-They are bloodline!" The young Hyuuga stuttered out, correcting them, while slowly standing up as he glared at them.

"Pft- Yeah, right. It's definitely a monster's eyes if they are called the all-seeing-eyes" Boy A scoffed.

"That's right. You Hyuugas must be too scared to admit it so you claim them as a bloodline" Boy C jeered, pointing his finger at the Hyuuga.

"By the way, we are bored" Boy B stated, making the young Hyuuga stared questioningly at him.

"Since you Hyuugas are strong, we are sure you won't feel anything from a little punch!" Boy A punched the Hyuuga on his left cheek, making the boy cried out and fall to his bottom.

The young Hyuuga bit his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from making another cried when he felt a strong kick to his stomach, making him cough as a result.

Curling up into a ball to protect himself, he knew the three boys wouldn't stop anytime soon unless someone came and helped him. But he wondered if someone would ever come? Most adults in the clan didn't like him for being soft-hearted as they called him, and not many branch members were happy in serving and helping the main branch members either.

The young Hyuuga didn't care who. He wanted at least someone would care for him, not out of obligation, not because he was a Hyuuga, but as a friend to him. Just someone. He wanted at least one person to be there for him. The only one he had was his sickly mother but she had passed away a year ago from her illness. The Hyuuga silently sobbed at the thought, ignoring the pain inflicted on him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The pain stopped.

Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a black haired girl standing in front of him, shielding him from those three. 'An Uchiha?' He thought when he saw the Uchiha fan on the back of her shirt.

"Go away, Uchiha!" Boy A growled back.

"Yeah! We have no business with you, girl!" Boy C shouted at her.

"Don't get in our business, girly! Or we won't hesitate to hurt you!" Boy B shouted.

Sakuya glared at them, making them faltered, but still stood on their ground.

The young Hyuuga widened his eyes at that. 'They are going to hurt her!' He thought as he immediately grabbed her hand, immediately taking her attention as she turned her head towards him. "Please leave, Uchiha-san. You will get hurt" He murmured in panic.

Sakuya blinked, before smiling softly at him, which confused the Hyuuga. 'Why is she smiling?' He thought.

"It's going to be okay" She said with a smile, immediately turning around facing the three boys, who rushed at her for ignoring them. She kicked boy C on his side, which the boy immediately crashed onto his friends. The three of them landed on the ground with a groan and a painful groan from boy C.

The young Hyuuga gapped at the female Uchiha taking down three boys in one hit. 'Why did she saved me? Hyuuga and Uchiha are unwilling-allies because they are lived in the same village. Our clans dislike each other. I am sure she was told not to get close to any Hyuugas' He thought, but before he could question her anything, she grabbed his hand and immediately run.

After running for a while, while hiding from people's eyes because the sight of an Uchiha and Hyuuga being together didn't sound like a good idea, especially when someone from each clan saw them.

Reaching training ground 7 where the memorial stone was located, she led the confused injuried Hyuuga to the nearby tree and made him sat down, leaning on said tree after she made sure no one was nearby.

"Show me your wounds" Sakuya said, as she pulled out a small box from her pocket, and opened it, showing an ointment inside. She always brought it anywhere she went, especially when Itachi, Shisui, and mostly Obito always gotten hurt from training whenever she visited them on the training ground.

When the Hyuuga didn't make any movement, Sakuya sighed. Taking his hand and pushed back the boy's long sleeve, Sakuya began putting and rubbed the ointment on his bruises, ignoring the boy's flinch.

Silence enveloped them as the Hyuuga watched the Uchiha treating his wounds.

Few minutes passed, and Sakuya then huffed in satisfaction as she closed the lid of the box and put it back into her pocket. "It's done!" Sakuya smiled, as she looked properly at the Hyuuga for the first time, she didn't manage to before because she was in a rush to take him away from the three fallen brats.

The young Hyuuga had short black messy hair and a pair of Hyuuga's pupil-less lavender tint eyes. He wore a white kinagashi and black shinobi sandals.

Sakuya stared questioningly at the Hyuuga, who was also staring at her in silence. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakuya asked.

Averting away from the eye contacts. "Why did you save me?" he asked back.

"Why not?" Sakuya asked again.

"I am a Hyuuga and you are an Uchiha!" The Hyuuga replied, turning his attention back to her.

"So?" Sakuya asked, arching her eyebrow, making the boy blinked at her, responding with an "eh?". "So what if I am an Uchiha and you are a Hyuuga. I made my own decision, and you should too by the way. I am not going to let those elders control everything I do. I am not their puppets, thank you very much" Sakuya frowned at the boy. "...Then again, I am known for being rebellious towards the elders most of the time anyway" She continued with a sweatdropped.

The young Hyuuga never saw an Uchiha like this, because everytime he saw one, they would be so cold and ignored everything, unless that someone or something deserved their attention. Staring at the girl in front of him, showing emotions and all, he wondered if she was really an Uchiha, no offence to her of course.

"...-you, Hyuuga-san?" He snapped him out of his thought when he heard his clan name was mentioned. By the look he was given, he knew she was asking him something.

"Uuh... I am sorry, wha- what was that again? I- I was distracted" He stuttered, he wasn't sure about her but he knew Uchihas didn't like to repeat themselves, so it was not his fault for being panic.

Sakuya sweatdropped. Did he need to be that panic? Was she that scary or something? "I am Uchiha Sakuya, what about you, Hyuuga-san" Sakuya repeated.

The young Hyuuga blinked. "Kou. My name is Hyuuga Kou" He replied, and Sakuya then smiled at that as she sat down beside the Hyuuga. "...Do you mind me being your friend, Kou-kun?" She asked.

Kou widened his eyes when she called him by his given name, instead of clan name. And also, did she just implied that she wanted to be his friend?! "...But why?" He couldn't help but asked.

Sakiya rolled her eyes. "Again. Why not?" She asked back.

Kou opened his mouth to replied her but closed it back, when he remembered what she said about him being a Hyuuga and her being an Uchiha. "...Are you sure you don't mind being my friend, Uchiha-san?" He murmured.

"Sakuya" She replied.

"Eh?" Kou blinked at that.

"Call me Sakuya, then I won't mind being your friend, ...Kou-kun" Sakuya grinned.

Averting the eye contacts again, ignoring his own blushing face, Kou murmured. "...Sa- Sakuya..-chan"

"Nice to meet you, Kou-kun" Sakuya smiled, giving her hand to him, offering a handshake, which the boy chuckled and accepting it. "Nice to meet you too, Sakuya-chan" He replied, his blush was still there, even though it was less visible.

"By the way, are you entering the Academy?" Sakuya asked, which Kou nodded at her. "Yes, I will begin my studies in the Academy in two weeks"

"Oh! The same as me then. I hope we are in the same class" Sakuya smiled at him. The boy smiled back. "I do too" Never mind her being an Uchiha, him being with a friend and someone familiar would make him less scared and nervous when he was in the Academy.

The two continued talking, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from the trees, coincidently just a few feets outside of Sakuya's detecting range. That person was actually planning to visit the memorial stone when he saw them, and he was not going to ruin that moment. An Uchiha and a Hyuuga sitting side by side without glaring and tried to attack each other, but making friends with each other instead was a refreshing sight.

Seeing Sakuya smiling like that, brought a huge relieve to him, especially when she was so depressed for weeks about the news of Obito's death during the Kannabi Bridge mission reached her a year ago, and Rin's death during her retrieval mission in Kiri came after five months later. And the two deaths were his fault. If only he appreciated and listened to them, if only he accepted and let them in sooner, they wouldn't have died. Pushing his ANBU mask to the side of his face, Kakashi leaned on the tree from the branch he was standing on, staring at the sky, eyes filled with sadness and regret.

The only people he had left. The only pillars he had left was Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, and Sakuya, who actually punched and shouted at him for kept saying sorry everytime he saw her months ago, especially when she saw his condition looked worser than her. He DID look like a walking dead that time.

Kakashi chuckled a little at the last part. 'Really, I never thought Sakuya would actually barge in to my apartment and shouted at me, while holding a basket of cooked foods, before dragging and shoved me in to the bathroom to clean myself for looking like a walking dead, then the punching and another shouting came after I finished eating'

Staring back at the two powerful clans' children talking happily. Recalling Sakuya claiming him as her brother, then Minato and Kushina claiming him as a part of their family which they planned to adopt him in after the two got married, Kakashi smiled softly. 'Thank you, and I promised I will protect you Sakuya, Minato-sensei, and Kushina-san too, as an ANBU, as a fellow Konoha people, as a friend, ...and as a family'

He watched the two children until the two decided to leave to their own home, to make sure there were no idiots approached them to scream about Uchiha and Hyuuga being friends and stuff.

Kakashi blinked when Sakuya made a glance at his sitting spot when she took a few steps away from the tree she was leaning on. She smiled, waving at him, and left with the confused staring Hyuuga, before the two split ways after they exited the training ground.

Kakashi chuckled though when he saw the girl mouthing him "no more depressing act" when she waved at him, before he jumped down, walking towards the memorial stone.

"Sorry for not visiting you for three days, Obito, Rin" Kakashi said towards the memorial stone.

"I had a mission actually and just came back an hour ago. It was a mission of..."

* * *

Sakuya was whistling while she was on her way home, when a soft sound of clashing weapons reached her sharp ears. Curiosity got the best of her, she immediately went to that direction, while keeping an eye of her surroundings. She had learned her lesson as Tsuna, and it almost cost her life. 'Maybe I should turn back. I will only get in the way of whoever is fighting IF that person is fighting an enemy that is' Sakuya sweatdropped.

The sound of clashes of weapons were getting louder each steps she took, and when she saw glimpses of fighting Shinobis, she jumped and hid behind the nearby tree.

Making a small peek, she narrowed her eyes when she saw two ANBUs, were fighting two Shinobi of Iwa, if she remembered the symbol in their forehead protectors correctly, and one dead foreign Shinobi laying nearby. 'I thought the war already ended when Minato-san took the position of Yondaime, so why are they here?' Sakuya frowned, and narrowed eyes when one of the ANBU received a slash on her side.

'She's part Kakashi-nii's team' Sakuya thought when she saw her Cat mask and the other's Bear mask. His team, Team Rō's members were Hound, Wolf, Cat, Bear, and Mouse. 'Observing has its merit. It makes you know who's who, and Kakashi-nii introduced his team (them still wearing their masks) to her also help' She thought. Kakashi probably wanted her to recognize who his teams were (and their chakra signatures), so that she knew who to approach if he was unavailable, and she had a suspicion that he knew about her sensory skill -not that she was subtle in showing it- but not her range yet.

'I really should go and tell someone' Sakuya frowned. She was about to leave when she heard "well, well.. What do we have here?", before lifted up harshly with kunai in front of her neck, ready to slice her neck if she did something.

"Stop or I'll kill this girl, ANBU!" The Iwa nin shouted, coming from from behind the tree she was once hiding behind.

Both ANBUs froze the moment that sentence left the man's mouth. They gasped when they saw their team leader's 'younger sister' was being held as a hostage. 'Why is she here!?' The ANBUs thought at the same time.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

(+) **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 - Early Awakening**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"Nice to meet you, Kou-kun" Sakuya smiled, giving her hand to him, offering a handshake, which the boy chuckled and accepting it. "Nice to meet you too, Sakuya-chan" He replied, his blush was still there, even though it was less visible.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Recalling Sakuya claiming him as her brother, then Minato and Kushina claiming him as a part of their family which they planned to adopt him in after the two got married, Kakashi smiled softly. 'Thank you, and I promised I will protect you Sakuya, Minato-sensei, and Kushina-san too, as an ANBU, as a fellow Konoha people, as a friend, ...and as a family'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Stop or I'll kill this girl, ANBU!" The Iwa nin shouted.**_

 _ **Both ANBUs froze the moment that sentence left the man's mouth. They gasped when they saw their team leader's 'younger sister' was being held as a hostage.**_

* * *

 **Q &A **

**Darkjaden (FFN) (Review Chap. 4)**

When is Naruto going to be born and did Sakuya replace Sasuke?

❀ Naruto and his peers will not be born in a few years.

❀ As I have said on Chapter 5, Sakuya will not be taking Sasuke's spot.

❀《》❀《》❀

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

Does Naruto have a sibling as well? Maybe Minato and Kushina won't die. And if one dies then the other can raise the children. I don't want the Uchiha Clan to be killed off xD I think Sakuya is basically their light, even if they don't know it. She can prevent them from going sour towards the village, and instead inspire them. Fugaku is clearly not all about the power and superiority right now, so maybe Sakuya can prevent him and the other Uchiha's from going down that path. Not all of the Uchiha's went sour, only a select group did.

❀ Sorry, Naruto will still be an only child just like in canon. The war just ended and Minato just took his position as a Kage, I don't think it will be a good idea to get a child so soon. And also Kushina is an active Shinobi (just like in canon-alternate timeline), so both of them will be busy with their own jobs.

❀ I can't say anything about the Uchiha Clan yet because I am still thinking about it, but I will consider about what you said.

❀《》❀《》❀

 **AiraAgnis (Wattpad)**

So, its mean that Obito still will be an evil guy?!

❀ No, he won't ...I think...

❀《》❀《》❀

 **KuromiiNyan (Wattpad)**

PLEASE BRING AT LEAST ONE GUARDIAN WITH HIM **(should be "her" but well...)**! I CANNOT BEAR SEEING M-AHEM, OUR TUNA FISH ALONE!

❀ No need to capitalize them btw XD

But sorry, no. I am dead set on not dragging her Guardians to the world as an active ninja nor as a civilian. Although... They will appear ...later...

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

'Why is Sakuya be here of all places?!' Bear thought, as tried to think of something to take the girl away without her losing her life. 'Where are the backups when we need them to be here as soon as possible?! There are still several Iwa nins around here!'

'This is bad' Cat frowned behind her mask. 'We can save Sakuya-chan if we have the speed like Hound-taichou or a Genjutsu specialist like Mouse. I do take pride in my speed but with this wound...' She trailed as she made a glance at her wound on her side she had been pressing.

Before the two ANBUs could think of anything else, both were suddenly slashed from behind. Mouse and Bear grunted at the slashes when they were shoved and pinned on the ground.

Sakuya widened her eyes at that before she realized the nin holding her let his guard down as the man was grinning and laughing at the wounded ANBUs.

Without a second thought, Sakuya immediately took that chance and bit the man's hand as hard as she could, resulting in the man howled in pain, effectively taking the rest of the Shinobis' attention.

The moment she felt his hold loosened, she took the opportunity to kick him away, making the man as a platform to jump away. Seeing the rest of the Iwa nins were too surprised to do anything, Sakuya immediately formed hand-seals.

'I never like fighting but in this current world, that is inevitable. I am sorry, Shinobi of Iwa' Sakuya thought sadly, as she finished forming a certain jutsu's hand-seals. "Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" She spat out a massive fireball towards the nin she bit, who was staring at the ball of flame in horror as he knew it was too late for him to dodge or defend himself.

Sakuya flinched, immediately shutting her eyes and fists tightened when she heard the nin's loud scream of pain. She couldn't stop her tears flowing down her cheeks.

During her time as Tsuna, she had never killed her enemies slowly and painfully, always gave them instant deaths instead. Torture and interrogation were not her fields either as that was Mukuro and his subordinates' department. She wondered what her Famiglia would think of her now that she killed someone like this.

She snapped her eyes opened when she heard another loud scream of pain. Turning to the source of the voices, she widened her eyes when she saw the two ANBUs laying down there as blood oozing out furiously from their necks where kunais lodged onto.

"Cat-nee-san? Bear-nii-san?" Sakuya murmured as she stared at the unmoving bloodied bodies.

"You are next, girl" One of the nin said harshly as the two remaining nins glared at her.

Sakuya remained frozen as the remaining two Iwa nins dashed towards her with those bloodied kunais on their hands. When she was within their reach, they immediately swung kunais at her from different directions.

Sakuya saw that and knew she wouldn't survive that. She wanted to live. What's the point of a second chance if she lost it very early? Images of her parents flashed through her eyes. Her fellow Uchihas, her civilian friends, Kakashi's team members, Minato and Kushina, Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi, and her new Hyuuga friend, Kou.

"Aaaaah!" Tears still flowing from her eyes, Sakuya snapped her head up. Seeing them as if they are attacking her in a slow motion, without thinking further, she crouched down, letting both kunais swiped passed her head, cutting half of her ponytail instead.

Ignoring the surprised looks, Sakuya jabbed both nins' wrists, which the two immediately let go of the kunais they were holding with a howl escaping their mouths.

Sakuya didn't stop. She kept going, following her intuition, she grabbed both fallen kunais from midair and used those kunais to stab them right on their abdomens, seeing that those were the closest to her hands and didn't has more time for extra movements.

Something inside Sakuya snapped when their blood splattered on her face and clothes, as she stared at the two groaning in pain, weakened Shinobis. 'They will hurt more people if they still live' Sakuya was too focused on the two nins that she no longer paid any attention to her surroundings, and swung the bloody kunais down.

Hands immediately grabbed her, but she didn't seem like recognizing who those chakras belonged to. She kept fighting, trying to attack whoever stopped her, especially when she heard someone said something about healing the two foreign nins. 'I won't allow it. If they live, they will take more of my precious people'

The two bloody kunais she was holding were slapped away, but that didn't stop her at all. She was once a non-weapon wielder, she would still be one even if she lost her weapon, so she struggled, ignoring the small voice calling her.

Sakuya stopped though when she felt warmth engulfing her, and the voice became clearer. "That's enough, Sakuya. That's enough. You can stop now" was what that person softly said to her, trying to calm her down. 'Enough? I can stop? But what about them?'

Her blurry eyes also slowly became clearer. She saw Minato, her brother, Crow, and Hound staring at her in a great worry, four ANBUs were with the two unmoving foreign nins. "Nii-chan?" Sakuya was only able to mutter that out to Itachi, and immediately fall unconscious, which the boy hurriedly hold onto her.

* * *

After receiving the backup call from two of Team Rō members, Kakashi immediately shunshined towards the Hokage tower, right after he said goodbye to Obito and Rin.

"Se-Hokage-sama!" Kakashi called, which Minato nodded seriousness as he also received the call. He was about to send out the remaining three Team Rō and Team Shi ***** , when a Chuunin burst in.

"Hokage-sama! Several Iwa nins has been spotted in the forest near Uchiha compound! Nearby Jounins are currently chasing after them" The Chuunin informed.

Minato narrowed his eyes at that. "Genma" The Chuunin straightened up. "I will be sending ANBUs there. Go and inform Uchiha Fugaku about the situation and we need several Uchihas to guide ANBUs through their forest!" Minato ordered, which the Chuunin replied with a "yes, sir!" and ran out.

Hound was still standing there, waiting for order as Minato summoned the remaining of two of Team Rō, Team Ta ***** and Team Ha ***** , which the summoned members immediately shunshined in after few seconds passed. All of them appeared in kneeling position. "Hokage-sama"

"Several Iwa nins have been spotted in the forest near the Uchiha compound. I have already sent Shiranui Genma to inform Uchiha Fugaku about this, and also Cat and Bear had sent a backup call from their patrol in the said forest" Minato informed.

"Team Rō, one member from Team Ta of the assassination team, and two members from Team Ha of the combat medic team, I want six of you went to Cat and Bear" He said. "The rest of you go and hunt down the scattered nins, several Uchihas will guide you through the forest. Leave one or two alive for interrogation! I will inform Uzumaki Kushina to help me in creating a barrier around it to prevent any escaping. Now, dismiss!" Minato ended his order, which the ANBU members replied with a "yes, sir!" and shunshined away.

Minato then called his secretary and told her that he would be leaving for a while, which she nodded dutily at him before the blond man teleported to his home. "Kushina" Minato called when he saw the red-haired woman.

"Huh? Minato, is there something wrong?" Kushina asked when she saw her engaged partner appeared in the house using his jutsu. Minato never did that unless there was something important happening or left important things at home. But seeing his serious expression, she knew it was something urgent.

"Kushina, I need you to come with me and help me create a barrier" Minato said, but before Kushina could ask more, Minato continued. "There are intruders from Iwa scattered around in the forest near Uchiha compound. I am planning to trap them inside"

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the information. "I'll go get my things" She said as she ran to their weapons room.

After both Minato and Kushina finished creating the barrier, the two, together with Chuunin Itachi and Chuunin Uchiha Takaya to guide around the forest, immediately jumped inside after making sure Chuunins, several Jounins, and Uchihas stood in positions, guarding the barrier, in case some random people entered to test their lucks.

The four of them immediately split up to opposite directions, Kushina and Takaya to give Team Ta a hand, while Minato, after putting his hand on Itachi's shoulder, teleported to wherever Hound was located as the ANBU always carried his custom-made kunai.

Team Rō didn't faze when the Kage and young Chuunin appeared all of a sudden, even though the three other members jumped a little. "Hokage-sama" The ANBUs greeted the man, which he nodded at them. "Let's hurry" He said, as all of them sped up.

It didn't take long when they suddenly heard a scream. A familiar scream to most of them, and they ran much faster.

The moment they reached the place, they saw the Itachi's younger sister was crouching down as she jabbed the two nins' wrists to steal their kunais, and used them to stab the caught off guard foreign Shinobis.

All of them jumped down right after, especially when they realized the splattered blood didn't bother her at all. And that fact already screaming there was something wrong, which they were right as the girl was dragging her feet towards the fallen nins, kunais in position to strike.

Both Hound and Itachi dashed forward, immediately grabbed her, preventing her from moving as she kept struggling free. 'She didn't seem to recognize us?' Minato frowned as he landed beside the three of them. He knew Sakuya was a sensor when she reacted to someone familiar nearby even when those people hadn't shown up. But if she didn't recognize them, that meant that the girl was doing everything unconsciously.

Crow, Wolf, and Cat landed few feet in front of him and immediately knocked out the two bloodied foreign nins. "Owl, heal them! Deer, check Mouse and Bear!" Crow commanded, which the two medics ANBUs immediately split ways. Crow with Wolf and Cat then scanned their surroundings, just in case more nins appeared.

Itachi slapped away the kunais Sakuya was holding while calling her. "Sakuya!" which didn't seem to give any effect as the girl was still struggling.

Both Hound and Itachi didn't know what to do, so the latter immediately hugged her, hoping she would calm down within familiar people's presences. She did, however, stop struggling when he did that while caressing her head. "That's enough, Sakuya. That's enough. You can stop now"

Itachi, Minato, Crow, and Hound took sharp intakes when she raised her head, showing her two tomoes Sharingan on each eye. "Nii-chan?" She muttered to the Chuunin, before falling unconscious.

"Sakuya!" Itachi immediately went panic, and Deer rushed towards the unconscious girl after both medics reported Cat, Bear, and the two foreign nins' conditions to Minato.

Checking the unconscious girl, Deer sighed. "She is just exhausted but it is better to bring her to the hospital just in case, especially when she just make first kill. That will bound to traumatize her" He said.

"Her first three kills actually" Owl corrected Deer. "Based on the scorched body over there, the fact that both Cat and Bear are not fire jutsu users and no other nins in the vicinity, it was definitely her doing" He continued. "And the two nins I checked were dead the moment I reached them"

Minato pursed his lips. Never would he have thought that Iwa would be this bold in attacking them, just a few days after ceasing the war. 'Tsuchikage need to give a proper explanation about this' He thought, certainly not really happy about the situation.

"Bring everyone to the hospital. I want dead and the two alive Iwa Shinobis be put separately, which means the three off-limits rooms to be guarded all the time" Minato said when Lion, Hawk, and Pigeon appeared.

All ANBUs nodded at the order. "I want Chuunin Itachi, Hound, and Crow to guard young Sakuya in shifts every four hours until she woke up. Itachi will have the first four hours shift, followed by Crow, then Hound, and back to Itachi again" He continued, which the three Shinobis nodded at him.

"Now, dismiss!" Minato said, and all Shinobis, with the exception of Hound, one of Minato's guard, left the place.

Silence enveloped them. Minato walked and patted on Hound's shoulder.

"Sensei... I..." Hound trailed. 'I promise myself to protect her but I failed...'

"Sakuya is strong, Kakashi. She will be okay. Believe in her" Minato said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Sakuya what?!" Mikoto gasped in disbelieved when Shisui went back to the compound and told the parents about why Sakuya being in the hospital.

Fugaku frowned at the news. Awakening of Sakuya's Sharingan aside, their daughter who had yet entered the Academy had already made her first kill? That would bound to traumatize her when she hadn't been taught about the life of a Shinobi.

"Hokage-sama had made an arrangement for me, Itachi, and Kakashi-senpai to guard Sakuya-chan in shifts in every four hours" Shisui said. "The first shift will be Itachi's, then mine. Kakashi-senpai will take the last shift, then back to Itachi again"

Fugaku pursed his lips when Shisui mentioned Kakashi's name. Not many Uchihas were happy that the silver-haired Shinobi possessed their clan's bloodline, even if it was Obito himself who gave it to him. Ignoring that, he was thankful that the Hokage arranged familiar people to guard his daughter, rather than some random ANBU.

"Fugaku, let's go see our daughter" Mikoto said, which Fugaku nodded at her before the two of them, followed by Shisui, rushed towards the hospital via rooftops to rooftops.

* * *

Itachi, who was guarding his sister, was still horrified. When he first unlocked his bloodline, he was hoping that his sister wouldn't unlock it through the pain of losing precious people, but his hope was shattered when she did unlock hers just like how he unlocked his when he witnessed Tenma getting killed by Kumo nins during his mission in escorting a noble three years ago.

Itachi was afraid what his sister reaction would be, because unlike him, she killed those nins herself, instead of receiving help from experienced Shinobis, while in his case, the noble's guards killed those nins themselves.

"I thought I could protect you much longer, at least until you received a C rank mission, but I guess that is too wishful" Itachi murmured, letting a single tear travelled down his cheek.

"I am sorry, Sakuya.." He murmured, as he caressed his sister's pale cheek. Another tear travelled down his other cheek. It pained him to see his healthy and full-of-life sister looked so vulnerable.

Itachi quickly wiped his tears away as looked up when he heard the door slowly slid open, and both of his parents and Shisui at the door. If they did see his reddish eyes from crying, they didn't say anything. Shisui decided to let them have a family privacy and waited outside, which both parents gave him a 'thank you' nod and entered.

Both parents walked towards their pale unconscious daughter and Mikoto cupping the girl's cheek. "Oh, sweetie.." Mikoto murmured. She bit her lower lip as she silently sobbed.

Fugaku went to stand beside his son, ignoring another fresh tear travelled down the boy's cheeks as he put his hand on the boy's head. "You did your best to protect your sister, Itachi" Fugaku said softly. "Now that's my son"

Fugaku could feel his son's soft gasp when he said that. For once, he put away his pride and hugged his son in a place other than their home, which said son immediately latched onto him while softly sobbed. Fugaku caressing his son's head, letting his son let his sadness and frustrations out in a form of tears.

* * *

 *** Team Shi(shi (Lion)), Ta(ka (Hawk)), and Team Ha(to (Pigeon)) are made up ANBU teams, so I am sorry if they actually exist in canon.**

 **The only Canon ANBUs I can remember are Hound/Dog, Cat, Boar, Tiger, so the rest is also made up.**

 **Team Rō = Canon (Rookie) Team (Hound, Cat, Mouse, Bear, Wolf)**

 **Team Shishi = Tracking and Capture Team (Lion, Tiger, Leopard, Bat, Boar)**

 **Team Taka = Assassination Team (Hawk, Eagle, Crow, Frog, Snake)**

 **Team Hato = Combat Medic Team (Pigeon, Dolphin, Rabbit, Owl, Deer)**

 **With the exception of Team Rō (except Hound who lead that team), ANBUs listed are team leaders as they have their own squads to lead. If the leaders are put together, there will be one to be their leader. Team name is taken from the leader's codename.**

 **This system is like a school system. (Students listen to Teachers, and Teachers listen to the Principal)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

(+) **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 - Visitation**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Both parents walked towards their pale unconscious daughter and Mikoto cupping the girl's cheek. "Oh, sweetie.." Mikoto murmured. She bit her lower lip as she silently sobbed.**_

 _ **Fugaku went to stand beside his son, ignoring another fresh tear travelled down the boy's cheeks as he put his hand on the boy's head. "You did your best to protect your sister, Itachi," Fugaku said softly. "Now that's my son"**_

 _ **Fugaku could feel his son's soft gasp when he said that. For once, he put away his pride and hugged his son in a place other than their home, which said son immediately latched onto him while softly sobbed. Fugaku caressing his son's head, letting his son let his sadness and frustrations out in a form of tears.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Cafuchi (FFN)**

Ohh I am hoping for a Mangekyou to be awaken but not bad for a level 2 Sharingan, dame Tsuna.

\- Is Sasuke will born in this?

\- Shisui will going to die?

❀ That would be impossible. Because how would Mangekyou be awaken if she hadn't awaken her Sharingan previously?

❀ Please refer to Chapter 5 Q&A

❀ I won't say anything about Shisui's fate because that would be spoiler, won't it? XD

❀《》❀《》❀

 **Ddragon21 (FFN) (Review Ch. 4)**

Is Naruto in this? Does Sakuya take the place of Sasuke?

❀ Please refer to Chapter 7 Q&A

❀《》❀《》❀

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

I feel so bad for Itachi... and Sakuya too. I'm excited for the next chapter though because this was suspenseful. Her hair will grow back long right? I don't want her having it like Sasuke's.

Btw, what did he mean by first three kills? The other two Iwa nin are alive, and she only killed the one with her jutsu. He's not saying she killed Cat and Bear is he?

❀ Yep, she will grow her hair. Which is why I am using Uchiha Izuna's pictures as Sakuya's appearance (A mix of Itachi's long hair and Sasuke's (tamer)spicky hair)

❀ Nope. Before the medic could heal the two Iwa nins, they died so... Yeah, Sakuya killed them.

❀《》❀《》❀

 **SnowySky22 (Wattpad)**

Will Kou be one of her teammates in the future?

❀ That would be spoiler, won't it? XD

* * *

 **Happy April Fools! Haha!**

 **This Chapter is only for answering those three questions actually**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(•ө•) ❀**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(•ө•) ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, just kidding**

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Darkness was the only thing Sakuya could see the moment she opened her eyes.

She couldn't grasp anything and she couldn't land on something. Sakuya wasn't even sure which was up and which was down.

It was as if she was floating ...or was it drowning? The darkness felt heavy that she couldn't move properly.

'I can't see anything other than darkness' Sakuya thought. 'Where am I?'

 **Monster**

Sakuya gasped as that word echoed and darkness suddenly turned into the forest she was once located.

The sky suddenly turned dark.

The trees were withering.

Splatters of blood became visible on the ground.

Sakuya looked around in horror. "What.. Where is this? What is this?"

 **It hurts**

Sakuya snapped her head towards the voice and widened her eyes when she saw a scorched body whimpering in pain.

 **It hurts! IT HURTS!**

Sakuya couldn't move as she witnessed the body screeched in pain and suddenly the body was engulfed in flame.

 **IT HURTS! IT'S BURNING! IT HURTS!**

The burning body kept screaming, before it snapped its head towards her, making Sakuya flinched as she stared at it.

 **You killed me... You made me suffer... YOU BURNED ME ALIVE! YOU BURNED ME! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!**

Sakuya screamed. She ran away when the burning body chased after her. The path which it ran on was starting to burn the forest down.

Sakuya didn't manage to run far when she suddenly ran into someone. She couldn't look at whoever she ran into as she was thrown away.

 **Murderer**

Sakuya snapped her head up and saw the two Iwa nins she stabbed on their stomachs. The two nins' abdomens suddenly slit open and blood starting to flow out.

 **You killed us in cold blood**

 **I'll kill you**

 **I'll curse you**

 **You enjoy killing us, didn't you?**

"I didn't! Stop it!" Sakuya shouted at them, hands covering her ears.

 **You burned me alive**

 **You killed us in cold blood**

 **I hope you die**

 **Suffer**

"Stop it..." Sakuya whimpered as she sobbed. "I didn't..."

 **Burned me alive**

 **Enjoy killing us**

 **Cold blood**

 **Suffer**

 **Die**

 _Live_

"Eh?" Sakuya slowly opened her eyes. Did she hear it wrong? Those voices had been cursing her and now they wanted her to live?

 **Go away**

 _Stay here_

Sakuya slowly uncovered her ears.

 **Murderer**

 _Savior_

 **I'll ki...u**

 _We'll protect you_

 **I...rse ...u**

 _We'll pray for you_

 _You saved us_

Sakuya slowly looked up, but she couldn't see what was happening as her vision was blurry due to her tears.

Wiping the tears away, she saw the three dead nins slowly dissipated. The surrounding burning forest disappearing, slowly replaced by another forest, staircase appeared behind her and a familiar Japanese Shrine was there.

 _You accepted us_

 _Be happy_

 _Smile_

 _We love you_

Sakuya turned her head towards the staircase towards the Shrine, where those familiar voices were heard before she realized her hair was longer.

Was in a familiar shade of brown.

She was wearing a Miko attire, her hair was tied up in a low ponytail with a ribbon.

 _Our beloved Sky_

 _Tsuna_

Looking up, Sakuya widened her eyes when she saw all the familiar faces standing there. They too were wearing Japanese priest and priestess' attire. The girls' hairs were also tied up in low ponytails with ribbons.

"Tsuna-sama!" Her precious ferocious Storm, Hayato, with leopard-version Uri beside him, and her Italian Rain friend, Basil.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Her precious calming Rain, Takeshi, with Jirou beside him and Kojirou on his shoulder, and her strict friend, Hana.

"Tsuna-nee!" Her precious thundering Lightning and adopted brother, Lambo, with Gyuudon beside him, and her other two adopted little siblings, Ipin and Fuuta.

"Imouto!" Her precious bright Sun, Ryouhei, and her bubbly fellow Sky, with Garyuu beside him, Dino, with Enzio on his shoulder, and his righthand-man Romario behind him.

"Hn. Tsunayoshi" Her precious free and aloof Cloud, Kyouya, with Hibird and Roll on each of his shoulders, and his righthand-man, Kusakabe behind him.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi" Her precious mischievous Mist, Mukuro, with Chrome by his side, and his friends behind him.

"Tsuna-san" Her precious shy Mist, Chrome, with Mukurowl on her shoulder.

"Tsu-chan!" Her precious mischievous fellow Sky, Byakuran, with Ryuu on his shoulder and his Guardians behind him, her clumsy friend, Enma, with his Guardians behind him and her lovable fiancee, Kyo.

"Tsuna-san!" Her precious kind fellow Sky, Yuni, with her right-hand-man, Gamma, and Nosaru and Tazaru behind her, and her bubbly friend, Haru.

"Trash" Her precious fierce fellow Sky, Xanxus, with his Guardians behind him, and their animal partners standing beside them, except Bel's that was on his shoulder.

"Tsuna" Her annoying and sadist but precious tutor, Reborn, with his fellow (ex)Arcobaleno behind him with their animal partners on their shoulder, except Skull and Verde's that stood beside their owners, her self-proclaim older sister, Bianchi, and her perverted and talented doctor, Shamal.

"Decimo" Her unexpected ancestor, Vongola Primo, Giotto, with his Guardians behind him.

"Tsuna" Her kind gentle grandfather figure, Vongola Nono, Timoteo, her annoying and idiotic but precious father, Iemitsu, and her lovable kind mother, Nana.

Cupping her mouth, Sakuya-Tsuna let her tears travelled down her cheeks again when she saw all of them with accepting eyes directed towards her. She slowly walked up the staircase as she wiped her tears away.

Passing through the Torii gate, Tsuna saw Namimori Shrine with a symbol of a moon and a sun painted on its front door before she smiled at her precious people from her previous life standing there.

"Everyone.."

* * *

Two days had passed since Hyuuga Kou's meeting with Uchiha Sakuya. To say the least, the young Hyuuga was disappointed when his Uchiha friend failed to appear in the empty training ground. She promised to play with him there two days ago, but she didn't appear yesterday, and today was also the same.

'Did she lie to me in becoming my friend? Was she disappointed in making friends with a Hyuuga like me?' Kou thought sadly as he still waited for Sakuya in the training ground.

'Maybe she was just busy? Yeah. She must be busy so she can't come here to play' Kou tried to assure himself as he slowly left the place. 'But she should at least tell me if she can't be here...'

On his way towards the Hyuuga compound, Kou had to pause when two civilian women whispering with each other and he caught his friend's name in it. "Did you hear about Uchiha-sama's daughter? That Sakuya-san?" Woman A whispered.

Kou immediately hid in the nearby alley to eavesdrop.

"No, why? Did something happen?" Woman B whispered back in confusion.

"I heard from the nearby nurse that she got involved in the fight between the Shinobis and some spies" Woman A replied.

"What?! Wasn't that fight two days ago? It was that fight that was near the Uchiha compound?" Woman B widened her eyes, almost dropping the groceries she was holding.

Kou widened his eyes at that. His hands immediately covered his mouth to prevent a loud gasp.

"Yes, that's right. I heard that she might possibly be traumatized as soon she wakes up" Woman A nodded at her.

"What? Did something worse happen to the point she possibly going to be traumatized?" Woman B asked with a frown.

"You bet it was. I heard that apparently, she killed one of the spies in self-defence. I saw her covered in blood when she was rushed to the hospital. Not sure it was hers or the spies' blood" Woman A frowned.

"That's awful. We should go and visit the child" Woman B covered her mouth.

"I am sure many people will do the same. If only they allow visitors in" Woman A clicked her tongue.

"Visitors are not allowed?" Woman B asked.

"No. Only Hokage-sama and fellow Uchiha clansmen are allowed. The rest are denied unless they have Hokage-sama or Sakuya-san's parents' permissions" Woman A replied as she shook her head.

"I guess I'll just give her a discount when she enters my shop after she is discharged" Woman B sighed.

"Haha. Same thought, same thought" Woman A smiled.

And their conversation moved to another topic about their rebellious children.

Kou was speechless. His friend got into an accident and here he was, being suspicious of his friend about lying to him. 'How could I do that to her. What kind of friend am I?!' Kou wanted to slap himself before he slowly slipped away from the alley after making sure no one saw him.

Entering the Hyuuga compound, greeting several fellow Hyuugas, Kou immediately ran towards his home, and went to his room, crashing on his bed. He knew his father wouldn't be home unless it was early in the morning or late at night when he was about to sleep.

Few seconds face-planted on the bed, Kou raised his head. 'Maybe I should visit her' He thought as he sat up when he suddenly remembered what one of the women said.

 _ **"No. Only Hokage-sama and fellow Uchiha clansmen are allowed. The rest are denied unless they have Hokage-sama or Sakuya-san's parents' permissions"**_

Kou frowned at that. How was he able to visit his Uchiha friend when no one was allowed to enter her resting room?

Determination immediately entered his eyes, as he stood from his bed and walked out from his room.

"I don't care what they said. I'll sneak in if I have to" Kou murmured, as he exited his home, ignored the strange looks he was receiving from his fellow clansmen because he always painted himself as a non-confident Hyuuga.

* * *

Sneaking into the guarded floor was a piece of cake to the point Kou huffed in satisfaction. Though the problem was... he didn't know which one of the rooms were his friend's because there were four rooms being guarded, and each room was far from each other.

Kou had actually considered in knocking the receptionist unconscious then rummaging her desk for information but immediately threw that idea out of the window. That would just rise a lot more problems and would make him even harder to enter.

Currently, Kou was busy hiding from the four guarding Uchihas (and ANBUs he wasn't aware of), though unknown to him, they were actually aware of his presence. It was because he didn't do anything harmful that they ignore him, but that didn't mean they weren't watching his movements.

A child he might be, he was still a Hyuuga, and Uchiha never liked those pale eyes people that claimed their Sharingan was a rip-off from their Byakugan.

"Who knew what those Hyuugas was planning by using their own children to spy on us, especially when Sakuya-sama was unconscious" An Uchiha muttered that, making nearby ANBUs sweatdropped because just like Uchiha, Hyuuga was also a prideful clan, they wouldn't do something that low to go as far as using children.

After another few minutes of silence, one ANBU, who was in the shadow near the peeking Hyuuga, sighed softly, as he watched the young messy-haired Hyuuga tried to look for an opening to sneak passed through them.

'Well, enough is enough' The Shinobi thought as he summoned a tiny bat which flew to inform a certain Uchiha, and a few seconds later, said Uchiha shunshined to the location, landing right behind the young Hyuuga. "Is there something you need, Hyuuga-san?" He asked.

The young Hyuuga gave out a small squeak in surprise, resulting in him stumbled forward, effectively taking everyone, who was standing guard,'s attention, but he was immediately ignored. Kou, for the first few times, was glad he was ignored, though the Shinobi behind of him was still staring at him, waiting for his answer.

Slowly standing up, he turned towards the Shinobi. Kou finally took a good look at him. Staring for a while... "You looked like Sakuya-chan" He blurted out, which he immediately slapped his mouth, but relaxed when the Shinobi in front of him arched his eyebrow. "Well, I am her brother, Hyuuga-san"

"Oh. Uum... I am sorry. I-I know I am a Hyu-Hyuuga, bu-but I am Sa-Sakuya-chan's ...friend...?" Kou said hesitantly, especially when he admitted himself as Sakuya's friend. A Hyuuga who befriended with an Uchiha.

Kou suddenly turned stiff when he felt stares directed towards him. '...Maybe I shouldn't have said that' He thought as he stared at anything but Uchihas. He was sweating bullets now, especially when the brother of his friend was also staring at him as if the Shinobi was evaluating him. Was he going to forbid him to go near his sister? Not that he could blame him if that was the case but he really hoped not.

"You haven't answered my question" Kou blinked, eyes back to the Uchiha, who was waiting patiently. Kou stared questioningly. 'What question?!' Kou starting to panic. He didn't dare to ask the Uchiha to repeat whatever question he asked.

 _ **"Is there something you need, Hyuuga-san?"**_

'Oh...' He suddenly remembered in his panic. "So-Sorry... Uum... I heard Sakuya-chan got admitted to the hospital bu-but I also heard no visitors are a-allowed other than Hokage-sama and Uchihas, a-and I really wanted to visit her ...so-so I ...sneak in" He stuttered in panic, immediately looked at the ground. Nearby Uchihas and ANBUs wondered if he really was one of those Hyuugas. This one really didn't look like one, except his eyes.

Unknown to the young Hyuuga, there was another Uchiha standing behind his friend's brother, invisible to the Hyuuga, and watched him with his Sharingan from behind his ANBU bat mask to make sure the boy wasn't lying.

The Uchiha ANBU nodded at Itachi when he made a glance towards him, which the Chuunin nodded back, then the ANBU switched off his Sharingan.

Itachi turned his attention back to the nervous and terrified Hyuuga as if he had just entered a predator's den, which wasn't really wrong seeing that many Uchihas were here and he was a Hyuuga.

Itachi sighed. "Hyuuga-san" He called, making the young Hyuuga jumped at the sudden voice. "Come," Itachi said as he walked passed him.

Kou stared at Itachi's back before he shook his head and hurriedly chased after the boy. He immediately looked at the ground while following his friend's older brother to avoid seeing Uchihas' black eyes staring at him whenever they walked passed them.

With how nervous he was, Kou didn't know how long they have been walking because it seemed like hours had passed. He accidentally bumped the Uchiha's back when he suddenly stopped walking.

"I-I am sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention" Kou squeaked in panic, as Itachi turned around, facing him.

"We are here" Itachi said as he slid open the door to his sister's room, which Kou hurriedly entered when Itachi was letting him in first. After sliding the door closed, the Uchiha then went and leaned on the wall near him, in a range to prevent any harm befell his sister if Kou were to do something harmful.

Ignoring the distrust from Itachi as Kou understood it, he felt his heart dropped when his eyes landed on his first friend's pale appearance, especially when she was so bright and cheerful on their first meeting.

"Uum... Sakuya-chan, I come to visit" Kou said, after he took a seat. "Sorry that I didn't come two days ago. I just heard this from those gossiping women. Something about you got involved in a fighting with spies and landed in the hospital" He continued.

He didn't notice Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kou's last sentence. It seemed like he needed to tell Yondaime-sama about that and needed to shut some people up. It was not a good idea if that spread around the village when Yondaime just took over Sandaime's position.

Itachi didn't say anything when silence suddenly enveloped the room, the only sound could be heard was the beeping sound of heart monitor machine.

He narrowed his eyes a little at the Hyuuga though when he heard a sniffed from him. The Hyuuga was trying his best to not to cry, which confused Itachi.

"I-I am sorry, Sakuya-chan. When you didn't appear at the empty training ground to play, I-I thought you are the same as everybody who-who just left me when they found out I am weak and lacks confidence, unlike like my clansmen" Kou sniffed a little. Wiping his gathered tears away, he hurriedly trying to pull something out from his pocket, hopefully fast enough to not to make his friend's older brother to attack him for being suspicious.

Kou sighed when he managed to pull it out. 'Maybe I should look for larger pocket' Kou thought as he glared at his pocket when in actuality, it was only because he went to a panic mode that the pocket felt so small.

Turning to his unconscious friend, he held up a black hair band with two red cherry blossoms on it. "...Umm... When I was on my here, I-I saw this was being sold by one of those merchants. I-I think this suits you so-so I bought this for you" Kou stuttered with a blush, making Itachi's eye twitched a little.

"Thi-this is the first time I bought something for someone other than my late mother, so-so I hope you accepted this as a tha-thank you for willing to be my friend. I-I hope you like it" Kou continued with a smile as he slipped the hair band on her wrist, and Itachi relaxed. It seemed that his sister wouldn't be followed by boys yet.

Silence enveloped them again.

After few minutes that felt like hours. When Kou looked at the clock hanging on the wall, he decided to break the silence. "Uum... Sakuya-chan, I-I think I should leave now. It's getting late and I do-don't think my clansmen will appreciate it if they saw me here wi-with your clansmen. Uum... I hope you wake up and get well soon" He said as he stood up.

Bowing a little at his friend's older brother, he exited the room.

Itachi looked at Kou questioningly when the boy came back into the room immediately right after the boy slid close the door.

"Uum... I-I apologize for being impolite just now. My-My name is Hyuuga Kou. Ma-May I know your name, Sa-Sakuya-chan's brother?" Kou stuttered. He went back to the room when he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

Itachi stared at the fidgetting Hyuuga in amusement. Perhaps he needed to get used to this kind of Hyuuga after all. With him being his sister's friend and his sister herself was quite a possessive child, especially when it came to her family and friends because she seemed to know who she could befriend with. 'Must have been something to do with her sensory ability. Though not all of them are willing to befriend an Uchiha' Itachi thought. Little did he know, it was actually due to her strong intuition from her past life that for some reason didn't disappear.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi" Itachi replied the boy, who widened his eyes. Itachi sweatdropped when he heard the messy-haired Hyuuga muttering "Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy?! Ojii-sama told me to avoid him but why? He seems nice and-and more importantly, he is Sakuya-chan's brother" in a panic while staring at the ground the moment Itachi introduced himself.

"He is Sakuya-chan's brother so he is a kind person too, just like Sakuya-chan herself" Kou muttered as he nodded at himself. Itachi sweatdropped again. Logic wouldn't agree to that. There was no guarantee that if the younger one was kind, the older one would be kind too. But he appreciated it that the Hyuuga thought of him as one, like his sister.

"Uum... Itachi-san...?" Kou called hesitantly. He wasn't sure if the older Uchiha wouldn't mind him calling him by his first name, but seeing the neutral and questioning look he received from the older Uchiha, Kou softly sighed in relief.

"Uum... Do you mind telling how to go back? I-I wasn't paying attention when you led me here" Kou blushed, as he smiled sheepishly, one hand behind his back.

Itachi chuckled softly before he walked towards the Hyuuga. "Follow me" he said as he slid the door open, walking out, followed by the young Hyuuga.

Itachi made a small glance towards the corner of his sister's room, and Kou saw that. "Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" He asked, which Itachi shook his head. "Nothing. It's just a crow" He replied back, and slid the door closed.

An ANBU with a crow mask appeared from the shadow. "Well, it IS my turn to watch Sakuya-chan anyway" He chuckled as he walked towards Sakuya and patted her head. "Wake up soon, squirrel. Everyone is worried, you know?" He said, with a smile behind his mask, before jumping into the shadow.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Jutsu)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.


	9. Chapter 9

**9 - Resolve, and The Fallen Genius**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Passing through the Torii gate, Tsuna saw Namimori Shrine with a symbol of a moon and a sun painted on its front door before she smiled at her precious people from her previous life standing there.**_

 _ **"Everyone.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itachi made a small glance towards the corner of his sister's room, and Kou saw that. "Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" He asked, which Itachi shook his head. "Nothing. It's just a crow" He replied back, and slid the door closed.**_

 _ **An ANBU with a crow mask appeared from the shadow. "Well, it IS my turn to watch Sakuya-chan anyway" He chuckled as he walked towards Sakuya and patted her head. "Wake up soon, squirrel. Everyone is worried, you know?" He said, with a smile behind his mask, before jumping into the shadow.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

...-That reminds me, everyone from the series will still be born, correct? Hinata, Sakura, all of them? I know Sasuke will be. And most likely Hinata and the rest too, but I'm just making sure...-

❀ You are welcome! :D

❀ Yep, all the Rookie Nine + Gai's Taijutsu kiddies will definitely be born (in the next few years)

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Sakuya-Tsuna smiled when everyone was talking to each other, and sometimes dragging her into the conversation, not allowing her to sit there and just watched them being a chatter-box.

"So, Tsuna, how's your life there?" Iemitsu asked. He wouldn't forgive her current parents if his precious daughter was suffering, even if he had to become a ghost and haunted them.

"It'a great. The family is not that different actually. Both otou-san is always busy and rarely at home, even though your personalities clashed with each other. He is like Kyouya actually to the point I think the Hibari is actually a descendant of my current clan, Uchiha" Tsuna said, blankly stared at her blond father and to her Cloud, making everyone sweatdropped.

"Kaa-san, on the other hand, are the same! Kind, bubbly, and lovable" Tsuna smiled brightly, which was mirrored by Nana.

And much more, about her brother -"aren't I am your brother, Tsuna?" from Dino and an "I am an extreme brother, too!", but shut their mouths when Tsuna said "a biological older brother"-, her cousins, her cousin and his team, the death of the two teammates, her new friend, and everyone else.

"Tsuna" a serious voice called her and everyone went silent.

Tsuna looked at Reborn questioningly when she heard him called her with a serious voice. A voice that demanded an honest and truthful answer, and/or a full attention. "...Yes?"

"About what happened earlier..." He started and Tsuna immediately went frozen. "...Ye-Yes?" Tsuna asked weakly, to the point everyone could see the fear of blame and rejection in her eyes.

"...Because I am a hitman, so this will be a bias opinion" Reborn continued, making Tsuna looked at him questioningly.

"I am a hitman so blood is not a stranger to me. I will say you didn't do anything wrong. You were doing those out of defence. These so-called Shinobis are like us, experienced hitmen and assassins. We are fast, you made one wrong move, and you will die. I know you hate killing, Tsuna, but if you were to just kicked that Iwa-man away, he would have had you killed on spot, before killing those two ANBUs friends of yours" Reborn said.

Tsuna went silent at what Reborn had said. "If you... If you were to face the same situation, what would you do?" Tsuna asked softly.

"If I were in that situation, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them" Reborn replied immediately, without having a second thought. "It's a kill or be killed situation. Possible grief, mourn, regret and fear can come later. The first thing I would do is to survive. That's how I have been alive for all those years as a hitman" He continued. His fellow ex-Arcobaleno looked at her with the same look as Reborn, as they too killed to survive.

Tsuna didn't know how to respond that. She flinched when her fiancee, Kyo, pulled her into a hug. "...Kyo?"

"It's okay, Tsu-chan. Whatever you do, I will always support you. I know you wouldn't do anything like that without a reason, and that side of yours is one of the reasons I fall for you" Kyo said softly, making Tsuna's eyes became glassy. "Kyo..." Tsuna called with a broken voice.

"Tsuna-sama, you know that I was once a hitman myself. I killed and stole as I was ordered to but all of them, in the end, rejected me when they found out I was a halfbreed. I kept being rejected to the point I am convinced that no one would ever accept me for who I am, until Reborn-san called me, and you accepted me into your Famiglia and to your circle of precious friends, which I am really honoured to be one" Hayato smiled as he bowed at her, and Tsuna stared at him as Kyo let go of the hug, then he straightened up.

"Truthfully, every single day ever since that day, I had been preparing myself and waited for you to reject me but you kept proving me wrong in you pushing me away. And on that day during the Storm ring battle, I made a decision to stay alive ...for you and for the friends I gained thanks to you" Hayato said with a smile. "So Tsuna-sama, whatever you do, I too will always support you" Hayato grinned at his first friend, boss, and Sky.

"Unlike everyone who only depended on me for my skills, you saw me as who I really am, Tsuna. And you saved me from giving up on myself when I wanted to end my life. I wanted you to leave by insulting you as harsh as I could, but instead, you stayed" Takeshi smiled. "When I heard about the mafia, a dangerous game or not, I want to be there to support you, especially when you needed a Rain by your side! I am not going to give anyone the title that belongs to me!" Takeshi grinned.

"Tsuna-nee took me in when my Famiglia doesn't. And that end of questions. I am your Lightning whether you like it or not. I will be there to be your shield when needed to be" Lambo looked at Tsuna before tears fell from the Lightning's eyes.

"I am sorry that I failed as one. I let you fell when I should be protecting you. Everyone said it wasn't my fault and I had tried my best but that best wasn't enough ...I am sorry, Tsuna-nee. I am really sorry..." Lambo sobbed, which Tsuna immediately went and wiped those tears away. "It's not your fault, Lambo. It's not your fault, otouto" Tsuna whispered to his ear as she hugged him.

"You accepted and stayed with me, despite me being loud and avoided by many people. That alone already put you in my extreme good book, and the fact that Kyo also likes you that it gave you an extremely okay and you be my sister!" Ryouhei grinned.

"An omnivore still have many things to learn from a carnivore. Enough said" Kyouya huffed and walked away, making a distance with the large crown, effectively making most of them sweatdropped, though Tsuna chuckled at that.

"Kufufufu~ You accepted me when I threatened and harmed your friends, and even tried to kill you. That alone already piqued my interest in you, Tsunayoshi, so I stayed. No questions needed" Mukuro chuckled.

"Mukuro saved me when my own parents left me to die. I wasn't your official Mist and during the Mist ring battle, I was supposed to be just a temporary replacement then you can leave me alone, but you approached me and let me stayed" Chrome smiled tenderly.

"You accepted me into part of your family despite my lack of strength, skills, confidence, and everything, unlike Mukuro" She said. "That alone made me wanted to stay with you and I promised myself that I would not turn my eyes from you, and would always support you whenever I could" Chrome smiled.

"Well... I still remembered you said something about never forgive me for ...playing with people's lives. But you did in the end, to the point you, Yuni-chan and me got along" Byakuran smiled as he put away his favourite sweet, letting his Cloud hold it.

"You forgave me and accepted me when everyone looked at me with distrustful eyes. You gave me another chance to prove that I am not like my future self, and a chance to have friends, allies and family. I am forever grateful to you. Me and Yuni-chan talked about this, you know? That we will be there for you forever, as a fellow Sky, as our friend, and as our Sky" Byakuran and Yuni smiled at her.

"You could have sentenced us to our death for committing a f*cking treason against Vongola, yet you convinced the old man to put us in few months of imprisonment instead" Xanxus scowled. "I don't follow weakling, trash. I will only support the strong, so you better not go weak so suddenly, you f*cking trash" He finalized with a growl.

"Even though my Famiglia was manipulated, by a certain someone over there" Enma made an un-subtle glance at a certain Mist, who actually had the nerve to look at him sheepishly. "It didn't change the fact that us, Simon, almost cost you and your friends' lives. You could have asked for our life imprisonment in Vindicare, and yet you asked for the negation of our battle and the freedom of our friends when Daemon Spade, who possessed Mukuro's body, went berserk in the prison" Enma continued.

"And even after that, you still accepted me as your friend. Just like Simon Primo who swear Vongola Primo to support Vongola from the shadow as long Vongola exists, I too vowed to support you as much as I could" Enma then smiled. "So, smile, Tsu-chan, because it suits you best. We, Simon, will not turn our backs on you, and I am sure your friends won't either"

"What he said, Tsuna!" Dino said as he pointed at Enma. "On the day I first met you, I already declared you as my sister, and this older brother will always be there and support his sister!" Dino grinned.

"Even with complaints, you still accepted us into your family. That alone is enough" Bianchi smiled. Shamal, her two adopted siblings, and her two female friends also smiled at her.

"You could have just dismissed me when you found that I was working under your father after the whole ring battle ended. But instead, you let me stay in Vongola even when you officially took the position as Vongola Decimo" Basil said. "Because of that, I gained many friends and family. You gave me more than what I gave you, so I made up my mind I will stay and support you until you no longer needed me" He smiled.

"Decimo, the moment I deemed you worthy as my successor, my ring will always be there to support you, even when death had claimed you, my flame will still be with you" Vongola Primo smiled softly. Her grandfather figure, Vongola Nono, Timoteo, also smiled softly as his flame was also inside the ring.

Her parents, Iemitsu and Nana, hugged her. "Tsuna, you are our daughter. It is our job as parents to support you, especially during the time you needed the most" Nana smiled.

"I know I am not the best father for my lack of visitation, but to me, you will always be my beloved daughter. It was why I always tried my best to support you, even though I used the wrong method" Iemitsu laughed sheepishly as he recalled him almost killing his own daughter if Reborn didn't interfere. His wife glared at him at the mentioned of the incident. She knew all about it when both he and her daughter told her everything about the mafia.

"Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't help but do it, Tsuna" Reborn said. "Just like what Kyo said, you wouldn't do anything like that without a reason. If you really don't have one, I would have gone back to Italy, saying that you are not fit to be the leader of Vongola, then kill you without any hesitation and remorse for knowing about the inner of Vongola" He said then simply smiled for his last sentence.

"But I..." Tsuna started when her hair suddenly turned black. "Huh? What-"

Reborn cut her question off. "It seems that it's time for you to leave and go back to your current life" Reborn answered her question she didn't manage to complete.

Tsuna widened her eyes. "No! Not yet! I... I am not ready yet! I don't want to leave yet! Don't leave me yet! Please!" Tsuna cried out when her precious people were becoming transparent. "Please... Let-Let me stay with you a little longer... I don't think I can continue this kind of life" Tsuna sobbed.

"You have heard the most important things we had always wanted to tell you, idiot student. And I am sure you can do it, dame-Tsuna" Reborn rolled his eyes as he gently smacked his last student's head, before patting her.

Everyone received a turn, either hugged her or simply pat her on the head, to make sure Tsuna understood that they loved her and be there for her, even if she couldn't see them.

The final one was Kyo, right after her parents, who hugged her as long as possible and kissed her on her forehead, both of her cheeks, then on her lips, making her and some of her friends blushed brightly as they disappeared one by one while saying goodbye.

"You are strong. Believe in yourself. You can do it, Tsu-chan" Kyo said. "I love you, Tsu-chan. Forever and ever" Kyo smiled as he disappeared.

"You know, Tsuna, Kyo didn't fall for anyone else after your death. He was alone to the point his brother and I had to force him to move in with us, rather than letting him live alone" Hana said, folding her arms before she turned towards Tsuna. "Oneday, when we are being reborn again in the future, I hope all of us are together again, especially you and Kyo, sister-in-law..." Hana smiled, hugging Tsuna as she too disappeared.

Tsuna stood there, staring at the empty-spaced her precious people once stood on. Letting her tears fell a little longer before she wiped them off of her cheeks. "Mmm... I can do it... I am stronger than I used to be. I can do it!" Tsuna shouted, as she too starting to disappear.

Tsuna smiled at all the love and supports she received. All those encouragements to believe in herself. 'Yes... I can do this'

As she becoming more and more transparent, Tsuna blinked when she suddenly remembered there was someone missing in the crowd.

"Where's Natsu?"

And she disappeared ...from the Japanese Shrine.

From her mindscape.

* * *

When Tsuna-Sakuya came to her senses, she turned stiff by instinct the moment she felt a tainted chakra nearby. And was whoever this person was touching her cheek?!

"Kukuku... I have heard an interesting news from a certain someone that you have awakened your Sharingan, girl" A hoarse male voice said. "So young and you already managed to awaken something powerful" Sakuya could feel his fingers touching her eyelids. She didn't like how he seemed to be feeling her eyes.

Before the man could do anything, the door burst open. "Stay away from her, you b*stard!" She heard Kakashi's muffled snarling voice - 'is he currently as Hound? It sounds like he shouted from behind his mask' she thought -, followed by the sound of the chirping of what it sounds like there were thousands of birds in the room.

She no longer felt the fingers on her eyelids, but she could still feel the tainted chakra's presence beside her. "Kukuku... Oya, Kakashi, you sure are fast. I thought I could distract you, guards, much longer" The man chuckled, didn't seem to feel bothered by the ANBU's appearance.

"Why are you here?!" She heard Kakashi snarled again, and Sakuya then felt she was taken away from the bed she was laying on, fast but gently.

She was now in a familiar person's arms.

"Kukuku... Oh, Itachi..." The man chuckled again.

"I won't let you touch her, Orochimaru" Itachi said, and Sakuya could sense his anger and wariness of whoever this Orochimaru was. 'But that name sounds familiar' Sakuya thought.

Sakuya let out a softly groan, the three Shinobis immediately went silent and turned their attention towards her. She could feel her brother turned stiff and Kakashi stepped in front of them, making himself as a barrier between them and Orochimaru.

Sakuya slowly opened her eyes. "Nii...-chan? Hound...-nii-chan?" Sakuya whispered in a hoarse voice as she saw her brother stared at her worriedly, and Hound, who made a glance towards her when she called him, the sound of thousand chirping vanished.

Then her eyes travelled to the pale man with long black hair framing his face, and golden snake-like eyes with purple marking around them staring at her with interest, which really made her uncomfortable.

'Orochimaru... The snake of the trio Sannin. Konoha's most dangerous missing nin' Sakuya suddenly remembered who he was, and immediately pursed her lips, eyes narrowing towards him. 'Why is he here?'

"Kukuku... If I kill you all here, I can get two pairs of Sharingans and one extra" Orochimaru chuckled happily, as he stepped forward, effectively making Hound and Itachi went stiff again. Ready to jumped away if the older Shinobi were to attack them, as Hound pulled out ANBU tanto and Itachi pulled out a kunai.

'So that's why he's here' Sakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I have always wanted those special eyes, and you are lucky to have one, Kakashi. I am looking forward to having one too" Orochimaru chuckled as he licks his lips.

'His creepiness couldn't be compared to Mukuro. This one is a lot worse' Sakuya frowned. For some reason, she felt like Mukuro felt insulted by what she had just said.

Sakuya widened her eyes when she sensed the man gathered chakra to his feet, Sakuya immediately snatched Itachi's kunai and thrown it towards the man's feet, which he stopped when he only took one large step, one hand holding kunai stretched forward, pointing at Hound's neck.

Realising he just escaped death, Hound immediately jumped backwards. 'This is bad. I was too nervous about facing a Sannin that I didn't realize he was going to attack' He thought with a frown then took a soft deep breath and inhale it out. 'It won't happen again' He thought as he raised his tanto ance again.

"Itachi, take Sakuya away from here!" Hound ordered, his eyes never moved from the Sannin.

"I tried, but there is a barrier around this room" Itachi pursed his lips. "It seems like he set it up, right after we entered" He continued.

'True. I can feel chakra surrounding this room. It's like we are trapped inside a bubble' Sakuya too pursed her lips.

"Kukuku... There's no way I would let precious Sharingan to escape after all" Orochimaru chuckled. "And you have an interesting sister, Itachi, even manage to stop me from killing Kakashi. A sensor perhaps? Or possessed a strong instinct?" The man chuckled.

"You will not touch her" He glared, as he tightened his arms around his sister. Hound too glared at him, as he tightened his grip on his tanto.

"I wonder if you two could stop me from doing it" Orochimaru chuckled as he readied his kunai.

Dashing forward, Hound also did the same immediately. Intersecting him from getting to the older Uchiha. "You will have to go through me to get them" He growled at the snake Sannin.

"Kukuku..." Orochimaru chuckled as he turned his attention towards Hound. Tanto immediately clashed with kunai.

Itachi jumped away from them but in range for the ANBU to give them a hand when needed, giving Hound a wider space to fight.

Orochimaru chuckled as he threw his kunai away and began forming hand-seals. "Sen'ei Jashu!" Snakes appearing from his sleeve, immediately slithering in two different directions, towards Kakashi and Itachi at the same time.

Activating his Sharingan, he let go of his sister and stood in front of her. 'The room is small so a large scale jutsu is a no' He thought and quickly made a jutsu hand-seals. "Katon - Hinoko!" A small wave of a continuous flamethrower, burning the approaching snakes. Hound, on the other hand, sliced those snakes using his Lightning chakra infused into his tanto.

Itachi immediately stepped backwards, when the Sannin appeared in front of him and kunai swished passed where his head once was, but before he could do anything, the Sannin's free hand went and grabbed his neck, holding him in midair.

"Nii-chan!" "Itachi!" Sakuya and Hound shouted at the same time.

Itachi choked on the sudden movement, immediately struggled free. He bit back a choke when the Sannin tightened his hold. "Don't forget that you are but a child when it comes to fighting against me, Itachi" Orochimaru chuckled as the Uchiha glared at him.

He did let go of him however when Hound dashed towards him, slicing using his tanto at the spot where he once stood. The ANBU immediately grabbed Itachi and put the boy beside his sister. Sakuya immediately hugged her brother as he coughed after being released.

Hound finding a chance to do it because Orochimaru jumped away quite far from them, immediately pulled a kunai out from his weapon pouch, and threw it towards the Sannin, which the man stepped aside, before widening his eyes when he saw the familiar kunai.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth when he blocked a kunai to his face by letting it stabbed his palm. His face no longer held amusement as he stared at a certain blond, who teleported in via the kunai thrown by Hound before he slowly smirked.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Yondaime-sama" Orochimaru greeted the young Hokage.

"Orochimaru" Minato narrowed his eyes towards the Sannin.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks - Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

(+) **Katon - Hinoko (Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

(+) **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 - The Academy**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Tsuna smiled at all the love and supports she received. All those encouragements to believe in herself. 'Yes... I can do this'**_

 _ **As she becoming more and more transparent, Tsuna blinked when she suddenly remembered there was someone missing in the crowd.**_

 _ **"Where's Natsu?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Orochimaru gritted his teeth when he blocked a kunai to his face by letting it stabbed his palm. His face no longer held amusement as he stared at a certain blond, who teleported in via the kunai thrown by Hound before he slowly smirked.**_

 _ **"Well, well, well... If it isn't Yondaime-sama" Orochimaru greeted the young Hokage.**_

 _ **"Orochimaru" Minato narrowed his eyes towards the Sannin.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Nephlim-Diafire5 (Wattpad)**

Good as always but Sakuya/Tsuna will have her sky flame?

❀ Nope. (Those Elemental)Flames will not exist here

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Never would I expect to see you inside the village again, Orochimaru" Minato said, eyes still narrowed towards the Snake Sannin.

"Kukuku... I have my reasons for coming back to this beloved village" Orochimaru replied with a smile.

Hound, who was standing beside the Kage, and Itachi, who stood by his sister, went stiff as they gulped at the killing intent built by the two high-rank Shinobis. Sakuya, on the other hand, was just watching them with neutral expression because she had once been exposed to the killing intent of her once opponents' in her previous life, though she did feel slightly uncomfortable. 'Please don't tell me that they are going to clash weapons here?' Sakuya thought with a slight frown.

Before Orochimaru could do anything, the barrier he put up was suddenly being deactivated, which ANBUs and Uchihas immediately stepped inside. The Sannin blinked at the sudden deactivated barrier, then narrowed his eyes. 'How did they-?' He thought when he caught the sight of a familiar redhead. 'I see. Kushina. How could I forget about Konoha's remaining Uzumaki'

Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku... Too bad, it seems like today won't be the day I would get your beautiful eyes" He smiled, licking his lips, effectively making Sakuya shuddered when the Sannin looked at her and her brother when he said that.

"You are not getting anywhere near my sister!" Itachi growled, which the Uchihas immediately knew who the Sannin was after and they glared at the Snake. "You are not getting near anywhere the two of them, Orochimaru! Or I'll kill you on the spot" One of the Uchiha growled at him.

"Kukuku... I will get them, one day" He chuckled, ignoring the threat, as immediately jumped backwards, smashing the window for escape.

"Get him!" Minato ordered. ANBUs and most of the Uchihas immediately went to pursue the escaping Sannin. The Kage then turned around, checking over the two young Uchihas protected by Kushina and two other Uchihas for any injuries.

"Are you two okay?" Minato asked softly. Itachi nodded, before turning to his sister. She wasn't even an Academy student yet and she was suddenly exposed to these kinds of things. That really worried him.

"Are you okay, Sakuya?" Itachi asked, and Sakuya nodded slowly, before staring questioningly at him, which for some reason, understood her silent question. "You have been asleep for nine days. Do you need anything?" He asked again, and Sakuya opened her mouth but no words came out, making the five people surrounding her looked at her in worry.

Frowning, Sakuya tried again. Still no words, when she suddenly coughed. 'For the love of clam. I have been unconscious for more than a week? No wonder my throat feels so dry' She rubbed her throat before she felt a glass and water splashed her upper lip.

Her hands immediately snatched the glass from the one who offered. She knew that was rude, but after the little splash, she desperately needed the water. She would apologize to whoever that person was later.

Gulping down as fast as she could, faintly hearing her brother told her to drink slowly, she sighed as she put down the empty glass.

"Kyoufu ***** , Kyoubo ****** , Nozomi-nee, Takaya-nii" Sakuya greeted, voice still a little hoarse, at the Kage and his fiancee, and the two Uchihas, which they smiled at her.

"Uum... Sorry for snatching the glass" Sakuya said, as she sheepishly smiled, looking at the person who took the glass away, which Nozomi shook her head. "It's fine, Sakuya-chan"

Sakuya smiled a little before looking down, staring at her hands that were once covered in blood. While Tsuna's friends and family accepted her, Sakuya wasn't sure about her current ones, even though many of them had killed.

The thought of her current friends and family hated her really hurt. She didn't even know she was crying until Itachi wiped them away while staring at her with a worried expression. "Nii-chan..." Sakuya's lips trembled. "I'm scared..." She cried again, her hands gripped her brother's shirt.

Itachi felt like he too wanted to cry. His strong and bright sister to become like this really broke his heart as he hugged his crying sister. "It's okay, Sakuya. It's okay... I am here... We are here..." He tried to calm her down.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other at the girl's breakdown, before both frowned. How did those Iwa Shinobis enter the village though, especially into Uchiha forest? They were sure the barrier around the village was in a good condition as they just checked and reinforced it around a month ago. It seemed like they needed to check it once again or maybe Orochimaru had something to do with it?

Both Uchihas were also frowning.

"...Kyoufu..." Four adults turned their attention back to the girl's soft call, though the girl's face still pressed against her brother's shirt.

"Yes, Sakuya?" Minato replied softly.

"...The Snake-man just now..." She started, the five Shinobis immediately narrowed their eyes. She paused on whatever she wanted to say but the five of them waited patiently.

"...Kyoufu, did... Did everyone know that I... awakened my Sharingan?" She slowly asked, and Minato blinked at the question. "...No, it was only me, your brother, your parents, the remaining of Team Rō, Crow from Team Ta, and Owl and Deer from Team Ha do. Now, Kushina, and these two of your cousins too. Is something wrong?"

"...The Snake-man just now said he heard from someone that I awakened it" Sakuya murmured, before slowly raising her head, hands still fisted on her brother's shirt. The five Shinobis widened their eyes.

Minato frowned. 'There was a spy in our midst' He thought, before turning back to Sakuya and Itachi. If Kakashi didn't find a chance to throw his customized kunai, he would have lost his remaining student and godchildren. 'He won't get near them again if I can help it' He thought.

"I will look into it. In the meantime, I want the two of you to go back to the compound. You will be safer there, especially surrounded by your clansmen" Minato said, turning his head towards Nozomi and Takaya, who nodded at him.

The two Uchihas went and picked their clan heir and his sister up, ignoring said clan heir's soft complain about being able to walk by himself, and shunshined out of the room.

A few seconds later, Minato sighed heavily. So many problems arisen when he took his position as the Yondaime, but he immediately shook that thought away. He shouldn't really complain because if this was tiring, he couldn't imagine how tired the Sandaime was during his reign, especially it was still in the middle of a waring era.

"Minato..." Kushina called worriedly.

"I am okay, Kushina" Minato smiled at her. "Let's go check the barrier tags, shall we?" He said, offering his hand towards her.

Kushina rolled her eyes as she put her hand on top of his. Minato chuckled, walking out of the room to inform the nearby nurse about Sakuya, the two of them then teleported away.

* * *

Five days had passed since the five years old Sakuya's received her early discharge from the hospital. She had been trying her best in re-learning everything after being asleep for many days. But Sakuya being a stubborn child (one of the traits she and Dino shared after their former tutor Reborn rubbed off on, much to his amusement and her Famiglia's displease, especially Iemitsu) she was able to do them all again in three days and tried doing things all by herself on the fourth day.

Her running and shuriken throw were still a little unstable but her Nara medic, Nara Hakuto, and her Yamanaka psychologist, Yamanaka Inoichi, gave their okay to let her started her study on the first day of the Academy, but with a side note, she was to not to force herself in doing the things she was still unbalanced with.

Even though she already received an okay from the two of them, that didn't stop Mikoto to still feel worried about her, she even asked her to stay at home for few more days on the day Sakuya was about to leave to school.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay on your way to the Academy, sweetie?" Mikoto asked worriedly, two bento boxes on her hands.

"I am going to be okay, kaa-chan" Sakuya sweatdropped at her question that she had been repeating for the fifth time, but still replied with a smile. "Besides, I have nii-chan to protect me until I reach to the Academy" She grinned at her brother beside her as she grabbed his hand.

Ten years old Itachi, who was wearing the standard Konoha ninja uniform with a flak jacket over it and Konoha headband tied around his forehead, chuckled at his sister's action. Patting her head, he looked at his worried mother. "Don't worry, kaa-san. I'll make sure Sakuya reach the Academy safely"

'These two... Can't you children understand a mother's worry?' She thought as she sighed. "Fine. Here are your bentos" She smiled softly, as she handed the boxes to the two of her children and kissed their cheeks.

"Thanks, kaa-chan! We are leaving!" Sakuya waved at her mother, before leaving, followed by her brother beside her.

"Take care! Be careful, you two!" Mikoto waved back with a smile on her face.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

Upon seeing the Academy almost near, Sakuya looked around. She could see many new students from both civilian and shinobi families, walking and running around, some were chatting with each other.

Sakuya gulped as she suddenly felt nervous.

She wasn't a great student during her time as Tsuna in school, so she wondered if she was going to be okay here. She didn't realise that she had unconsciously tightened her clutched on her brother's hand.

Itachi turned to his sister when he felt the hold tightened and blinked when he saw her nervous expression. It was rare to see his sister made any other expressions other than the happy ones.

Patting her head, which he immediately earned her attention, Itachi smiled. "Don't worry, Sakuya. I am sure you are going to be fine. And also, Kyou-" Itachi intentionally coughed to cut off his own sentence, "-Hokage-sama already informed your Academy teachers about your condition" He continued.

"...Okay" Sakuya smiled, ignoring his slip-up, looking back to the Academy. It was their agreements to not to call Minato 'Kyoufu' and Kushina 'Kyoubo' in public as it would be bad if enemies used them as hostages, probably not Itachi, but Sakuya instead.

"Nii-chan" Sakuya called, which he replied with an "Hmm?", and turned her head towards the boy again.

"...Do you think I can do it?" She asked.

"Of course I do" Itachi replied without any hesitation. "I believe in you, and it's also a big brother's job to believe in their younger siblings, right?" Itachi smiled, poking her forehead.

Sakuya squeaked at the sudden forehead attack. "Wha-What? What was that for?" Sakuya pouted at her chuckling brother while rubbing her poor forehead.

"New students, please gather in the training ground! Parents and guardians are allowed to go too but please stand at the side" Both Uchihas blinked, turning their attention towards the Academy when they heard teachers announced it one more time after the first announcement.

Both looked at each other once again. "Let's go?" Sakuya asked, which Itachi nodded at her, before the two of them entered the Academy's training ground, immediately earning many people's attention.

"It's the Uchiha prodigy"

Sakuya blinked when they whispered that to each other. What's wrong being an Uchiha?

"Is that his sister?"

Sakuya blinked again. 'They didn't know?'

"She must be great like Itachi-san"

Sakuya's fingers twitched. If her brother felt that, he didn't say anything.

"It's to be expected that she's going to be as great as him"

Sakuya pursed her lips when she heard that. Making a small glance at her brother, anyone other than Uchihas and those who spent a lot of time with Uchihas wouldn't be able to see her brother's frown.

"Kyaaa! Itachi-saaan~!"

'Huh?' Sakuya blinked.

"That cutie is his sister?!"

"She's adorable!"

"She looks like Itachi-san!"

"Both looked alike! Both looked beautiful!"

"Call me sister-in-law, dear!"

Sakuya widened her eyes and her brother froze when the two of them heard female squealing.

Itachi without any second thought, immediately grabbed his sister and jumped away, hiding in the trees nearby. Before those females could tackle down the tree they were hiding in, their godfather, the Hokage, stepped out from the Academy together with four teachers, two on each of his sides.

"What is WRONG with them?!" Sakuya, still in her brother's arms, whispered out angrily, glaring at the females from behind the leaves.

Itachi sighed tiredly. How could he forget the source of his annoyance during his time in the Academy!?

Minato looked at the girls swarming a tree in confusion before he arched his eyebrow in amusement. He could feel his godchildren's chakras in the said tree. 'Ah... Uchiha's charms' Minato chuckled, which earned him a confused stare from the rest of the teachers.

He blinked when he somehow felt the two godchildren's glares towards him and chuckled again. 'Well, maybe I should save them now' He thought before he cleared his throat, immediately taking the distracted people's attention.

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw the Hokage standing there, which made them turned and faced the man. Some even slapped the other and told them that their Kage was there.

Soon, everyone was line up. New students standing in a large group, facing the Kage, while the parents and guardians stood at the side of the group.

Minato looked up at the tree the two Uchihas were hiding in. "Please come down here, Itachi-kun, Sakuya-chan" He called and few seconds after that, an unamused Itachi shunshined down, landing few feet beside him, with his equally unamused sister in his arms.

"Hokage-sama" Both greeted the blond after Itachi put his sister down.

Turning to his sister, "I'll be right over there if you need me, okay?" Itachi said, pointing at the empty spot few feet beside the parents and guardians.

Sakuya nodded, before walking towards the group of children. 'Better get this done sooner' She thought, as she stood beside an Aburame, who was standing beside a familiar Hyuuga. The two were standing quite far from the other children as if those kids were avoiding them.

Ignoring the looks she was receiving from the children when she approached the Aburame and Hyuuga, "Good morning, Kou-kun, Aburame-san." She asked with a smile. If Kou was willing to stay by the Aburame's side then he's fine, so she didn't mind calling Kou like that in front of the Aburame. The other children couldn't hear the familiarity name calling from the distance they made.

Sakuya couldn't fully see the Aburame's face, The only things she could see was his black hair tied in a short pineapple-like ponytail and two long bangs framing each side of his face. He had a black sunglasses that covered his eyes and he was wearing a high zip collar trenchcoat-like grey hoodie.

'It feels like Aburame was trying to compete with Kashi-nii in terms of face covering ...or is it the other way around?' Sakuya thought as she sweatdropped.

"Good morning, Sakuya-chan" Kou greeted back with a smile.

The Aburame didn't faze at the familiarity, even if that came from an Uchiha to a Hyuuga. "Good morning to you too, Uchiha-san" The Aburame replied.

"My name is Uchiha Sakuya, but you can call me Sakuya. May I know your name, Aburame-san?" Sakuya asked again.

"My name is Aburame Rei. You can call me whatever you like, Uc-" He received an Uchiha glare. "...-Sakuya-san"

"...Call you whatever I like?" Sakuya asked slowly as she narrowed her eyes when the Aburame stiffened a little as if expecting insults due to possibly his family's jutsu. She even saw Kou's worried look directed towards the Aburame.

Sakuya smiled towards the stiffened Aburame. "Then I'll call you Rei-kun! Is that okay with you?" She asked, which she sweatdropped when the Aburame stared at her -'Is that in disbelief?! What were the people have been calling him anyway for him to be like this?!' Sakuya inwardly frowned- before he slowly nodded.

Minato smiled at that. Turning his attention towards the group of five years old, he then started his speech in welcoming them as new students. It was already in a peaceful time, and he already changed the Academy age requirement, which was six, and the students needed to study for six years to graduate, instead of four years.

The group in front of him would be the last batch of five years old because they had already registered and been accepted to the Academy before he managed to change the age requirement but the six years of study to graduate would be applied to them, unless they managed to get an exemption just like Kakashi and Itachi.

"-The teachers here will be there to help you if you needed help in your studies, so please do your best. Good luck to all of you" Minato ended his speech with a smile when the children replied him in their own ways but had the same meaning as a "yes".

"The teachers here will be your homeroom teachers and teachers' assistants. And yes, all of you will be split into two classes" He said after the children calmed down. "Please stand in front of your teachers when they called your names" He continued before turning his attention towards the nearest teacher.

"Please introduce yourself first before reading out the list" Minato said.

Two Chuunins stepped forward. One of them was a young Chuunin with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard one-fourth rolled up sleeves Konoha shinobi uniform with flak jacket over it and a headband around his forehead.

The other one was a young green-eyed Chuunin with blueish white shoulder-length hair. He also wore the standard Konoha uniform with flak jacket over it and a headband that he wore like a bandanna.

"I am the homeroom teacher of class A. My name is Umino Iruka and this is Numano Mizuki, my assistant. This will be our first time teaching but we'll do our best" The one with the ponytail, Iruka, said with a smile. "Now, Mizuki here will read out the names of the students in our class" He continued as Mizuki took out the list.

"Stand in front of us when I call your name, understand?" Mizuki asked, which he received multiple nods. "Okay. I'll start" He said before reading out the names.

"Sagawa Hei"

"Yamashiro Toshi"

"Ogawa Masio"

"Yamanaka-"

"..."

Sakuya was staring boredly at the slow reading Mizuki was doing. 'Can't he do it faster? I am sure these children won't missed their own names' She thought. The urge to groan out loud was tempting.

Kou clapped his hands together, forming a prayer behind his long sleeves. 'Please! Please let me be in the same class with Sakuya-chan and Rei-kun' He prayed as he bit his lower lip, his eyes were full of panic.

The Aburame beside the two was also staring boredly at Mizuki. He didn't mind who he ended up with but if he wasn't in the same class as the two, he hoped that there would be someone willing to go near him without being disgusted at his insects. ...Okay, maybe he DID want to be in the same class as his two friends. One of them was new but she didn't seem to mind standing beside him, which was more than enough for him.

"...-Ryo"

"Uchiha Sakuya, and last but not least Nara Shizuka" Mizuki ended.

The young Uchiha, Aburame, and Hyuuga looked at each other. It seemed that she would be in a different class from the two boys. Sakuya sweatdropped when she saw the disappointed expressions, not really visible for the Aburame but she could see it - 'Credit to Reborn for teaching me how to read someone like they are an open book' She thought as she inwardly sweatdropped -.

Smiling slightly, "Don't worry, I am sure we can see each other during the break. Bye, you two" Sakuya whispered softly, before she walked towards the group in front of Iruka and Mizuki, after waving at her two friends, and brother.

* * *

 **Aburame Rei's appearance (hairstyle) is based on the Nezumi from No.6**

* * *

 *** Kyoufu = Godfather**

 **** Kyoubo = Godmother**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 - Just Like Her Brother**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **The young Uchiha, Aburame, and Hyuuga looked at each other. It seemed that she would be in a different class from the two boys. Sakuya sweatdropped when she saw the disappointed expressions, not really visible for the Aburame but she could see it.**_

 _ **Smiling slightly, "Don't worry, I am sure we can see each other again during the break. Bye, you two" Sakuya whispered softly, before she walked towards the group in front of Iruka and Mizuki, after waving at her two friends, and brother.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

...Sakuya and Kou aren't bothered by the bugs, after all. Are they going to be in a team? ... Or maybe Sakuya gets transferred to their class all of a sudden?

Btw, other than that, are Minato and Kushina going to die?

❀ Hmm... They won't be on the same team, but will be ...one day (...I think...)

❀ Well... Nope

❀ Minato and Kushina... I am still thinking about their fates actually...

❀《》❀《》❀

 **Nephlim-Diafire5 (Wattpad)**

Kawahira will appear?

❀ Possibly? Never thought about it actually

* * *

❀ **AN** ❀

 **I have exams coming up so I won't be updating for few weeks, which is why I am updating today**

 **Thanks ~** ❀

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

(Sakuya = 6)

A year had passed since Sakuya's first day of Academy, and to put it bluntly, even though she displayed an Uchiha's straight face in front of everyone, Sakuya was so bored.

The lessons were interesting in the first few months because of the history of Shinobis and all those ninja stuff being taught, but as time went by, while the ninja stuff was still interesting, the rest of the academics were not because they were taught based on the books teachers handed out.

The problem about that was she had already read them all so she was practically ahead of all the students there (her life as Tsuna also helped. A lot) and she understood what the book was telling, but if she didn't, there was a book-smart brother at home to help. She even raided the poor library, much to Itachi's delight as the boy was very interested in reading books and scrolls.

And at the same time with the interesting part, it annoyed her because the two Chuunins seemed to pity her for the situation she was involved in previously and treat her like a crippled person. Sakuya was sure even crippled person didn't need pity, no matter it was out of kindness or fake kindness. They stopped though, after the first few months, passed and saw her doing things all by herself.

Back to the Academy, in the first year of studying, the curriculum started from lessons in basic ninja histories, basic ninja items' explanations, basic geography, basic math, flower arrangement for girls and server training (as a waiter and bartender) for boys for infiltration purposes, and a basic lesson about existing cultures. Plus, obligatory short lectures from veteran Shinobis on the last day of study on each month *.

The second-year onwards would also be the same, except the lessons deeper as years went by.

Students would be taught basic Academy Taijutsu stances and short spars starting from their second year.

Adding basic chakra and weapons handling (wield, throw, and trap-setting) lessons in their third year. And lectures from veteran Shinobis no longer be an obligation to attend.

Adding hand-seals and basic Genjutsu lessons to the fourth. Lectures from veteran Shinobis no longer available in their schedules.

Basic Academy Ninjutsu (Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge) would be added to the fifth.

Adding deeper knowledge of the three Nin-Tai-Genjutsus and spars using them to the final year.

And by the end of the sixth year during the Academy graduation exam, they would be tested based on what they had learned, both paper-based and practical-based.

During the first year of studying, Sakuya managed to befriend a few students. The trio Ino-Shika-Chou Clan children, Yamanaka Inoue, Nara Shizuka, Akimichi Aichou, sitting side by side in the seats behind her. Two civilian girls named Kongou Tsuri and Torishika Maemi, who sat beside her. Three civilian boys, Kawahara Asahi, Yoshii Nao, and Yamashiro Toshi, who sat side by side, the row in front of her. Basically, she was surrounded by her friends.

Sakuya at first befriended many children but as time passed, she could see that most of them wanted to become friends due to her being an Uchiha. After months of observing and was sure they didn't have loose lips, Sakuya introduced the eight children she trusted to Aburame Rei and Hyuuga Kou from the class next door, which the two boys who did the same observing towards their friends, introduced five of them, Inuzuka Haka and his small partner Suimaru, Kurama Kumori, Shima Yurie, Katsuma Hirota, and Nakahara Masuo.

Sakuya was currently sitting last two row of the class by the window, waiting for the teachers to come. Students were being noisy, walking and running around. There was even some that were trying to get her attention, which she turned and smiled at them as they immediately went fangirling (because Sakuya looked like a boy) and fanboying (because female Uchihas are attractive. Enough said) before turning back to staring at the sky with a sigh.

'Today is the day for student shuffle' Sakuya thought as she stared at the sky. She remembered their fourteen years old sensei mentioned something about student shuffling between class A and B after every year of studying ended in order for the students to get used to being paired with unfamiliar students.

When the students complained about it, Iruka-sensei simply said "When you become a Chuunin level Shinobi, there will be many times where you have to work together with Shinobis you don't know. This student shuffling is a form of practice" in a very calm voice.

Sakuya turned towards the door when she heard the door slid open, and Iruka and Mizuki stepped in.

"Okay, everyone. Please be quiet and go back to your seats!" Iruka called.

...It seemed like not many students heard him.

After repeating for the third time, which ended up in the same result, an angry vein appeared on his forehead, that even Mizuki took a step away from the other teacher.

"BE QUIET AND GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS, YOU BRATS!" Iruka shouted, effectively making everyone scrambled to their seats, even Shizuka snapped his head up from his sleep, and the class became silent. Sakuya sweatdropped. She bet everyone in the building could hear his voice.

Iruka sighed before clearing his throat. "Right. The names I read out, please stand by the door. You will be those who moved to class B. Mizuki will later lead you to class B" He said as he took out the list.

"Okay. Yamanaka Inoue" The pale-blond-haired boy stood up, waving goodbye to his friends, including Sakuya, who waved back.

"Torishika Maemi"

"Kawahara Asahi"

"Maemoto Kasuka"

"Inuzuka Nusazu"

"Kongou Tsuri"

"Yoshii Nao"

"Hyuuga Wasabi"

'Ah... Her...' Sakuya looked at the short twin-tail style black hair Hyuuga, who walked towards Mizuki. She did try to befriend the Hyuuga girl, but the response she got was...

 _ **"Haah? Did you hit your head or something? Why would I even want to be friend with you, Uchiha? Go away. You are an eyesore, weakling" She said, pushing Sakuya away. Sakuya would have fallen down the stairs if it weren't for the Ino-Shika-Chou walking up said stairs to their seats.**_

Sakuya being the kind girl she always was just let it go. Shrugging her shoulders towards the Hyuuga and went back to her seat. Seeing the Hyuuga's face, it seemed like the girl was expecting a fight with her, which was proven when the Hyuuga glared at her and sometimes mock her but the Uchiha brushed it off.

Until one day before the class started, Sakuya saw the Hyuuga was hurting her timid friend, Tsuri, right in front of the class. No one tried to stop her because none of them was brave enough to speak up against a member of a strong clan, even Maemi didn't know what to do. When Sakuya tried to stop them, the Hyuuga was more adamant in picking a fight with her.

 _ **"I challenge you, Uchiha! Fight me! I'll prove it to everyone that Hyuuga is stronger than weakling Uchiha!" Hyuuga Wasabi shouted, one hand gripping Tsuri's hair, another hand pointing a finger towards Sakuya.**_

 _ **"I would rather not. And please remove your hand from Tsuri-chan, Hyuuga-san." Sakuya said with the usual Uchiha tone.**_

 _ **"Hah! Are you scared, weakling?" The Hyuuga jeered at the young Uchiha, but Sakuya didn't pay any attention towards her, but rather at the crying Tsuri.**_

 _ **'What a brat. Then again, she is just a child being raised in only one environment' "I would rather not use violence to stop another, Hyuuga-san" Sakuya said, turning her attention back to the Hyuuga. "So, please refrain from hurting Tsuri-chan more and release her" Sakuya continued, which angered the Hyuuga.**_

 _ **"If that's what you wanted then, fight me!" The Hyuuga growled towards her, and before Sakuya could reply, the Hyuuga continue. "If I win, you will serve for the rest of your life, you lowlife Uchiha! And if you win, I will never go near you or your friends ever again." She stated, everyone in the class took a sharp intake. Those two conditions were unfair!**_

 _ **"So, how about it, Uchiha?" She smirked, seemed ready to humiliate Sakuya. Her fist tightened her hold on Tsuri's hair, making the girl cried out.**_

 _ **Sakuya went silent as she inwardly sweatdropped. 'If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was planning to humiliate herself' She thought before she made a small glance towards the still crying Tsuri in pain. 'Better get this done sooner' She looked back at the arrogant Hyuuga as Sakuya fold her arms.**_

 _ **"Okay" Sakuya agreed, making the Hyuuga made a larger smirk, while everyone took another sharp intake. They stared at her as if she suddenly went insane because if Sakuya were to lose, she would become the Hyuuga's slave.**_

 _ **"But," She said, and everyone went silent. "If I were to win, rather than that condition, I want you to apologize to Tsuri-chan" Sakuya said.**_

 _ **"Hah! Fine! I'll even bow, head on the floor to this commoner in front of everyone here if you win, Uchiha!" Wasabi smirked, making Sakuya arched her eyebrow. "You sure about that?"**_

 _ **"Why not? It's fair conditions anyway. You be my slave for the rest of your lives or I bow down to this lowly civilian" She smirked as the other students stared at her. 'No, it's not fair at all!'**_

 _ **Sakuya shrugged her shoulders. "Well, suits yourself. It's you who added the bowing act when I only said to apologize" Sakuya said calmly.**_

 _ **Wasabi smirked as she immediately let go of Tsuri's hair, grabbing and thrown the civilian girl towards Sakuya, who caught her without hesitation. The moment Sakuya caught Tsuri, Wasabi dashed forward, ready to use gentle fist to immobilize the young Uchiha that led to her victory.**_

 _ **After catching Tsuri, Sakuya immediately moved her behind her and grabbed the Hyuuga's stretched arm. Pulling the arm towards her, Sakuya didn't hesitate to punch the arrogant Hyuuga right on her cheek.**_

 _ **Ignoring the Hyuuga, Sakuya turned around, facing the surprised Tsuri. "Are you okay, Tsuri-chan? Did she do anything more to you?" Sakuya asked in worry as she checked for any other visible injuries.**_

 _ **"I-I am okay, Sakuya-san. Hyuuga-san o-only wanted me to-to tell her about you but-but I refused" Tsuri said as she sobbed. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she was no longer at the Hyuuga's hurtful words and hand.**_

 _ **Smiling softly, Sakuya wiped the girl's tears away and hugged the girl. "It's okay now. It's okay. I am here" Sakuya soothed the girl. The remaining students were watching her in awe.**_

 _ **Sakuya slowly let go of the hug when she heard a growl. "Don't you dare ignore me, Uchiha!" the Hyuuga dashed forward again.**_

 _ **Sakuya again grabbed and pulled the stretched arm forward, then grabbed the Hyuuga's collar with her free hand, and slammed the Hyuuga to the floor as she released the hand the pulled, pinning her down.**_

 _ **"Listen, Hyuuga. If you want to fight a little longer, I will not be responsible if I were to send you to the infirmary, understand?" The Hyuuga shivered and went pale when the glaring eyes and dark face were facing her.**_

 _ **Gulping her saliva, Wasabi slowly and reluctantly nodded, which Sakuya then released her and went back to her civilian friend.**_

 _ **The Hyuuga smirked, immediately stood up and again, dashed towards Sakuya's back, which the students watching widened their eyes.**_

 _ **Before they could warn Sakuya, the Uchiha turned and kicked the Hyuuga right on her stomach, effectively cutting the air off of her as she cried out and went unconscious when she crashed onto the wall, right below a window.**_

Sakuya sighed at that event. Thank goodness she didn't kick the Hyuuga directedly to the window, else there would be a smashed tomato version Hyuuga in the Academy. That image didn't seem to look very pleasant at all.

Said Hyuuga and Tsuri were then rushed to the infirmary when few seconds after the fight ended, both Iruka and Mizuki rushed inside the class because they heard a loud cry.

Sakuya and her parents were called to the principal's office for that, even Minato was there to listen the 'why' because the blond was actually visiting the Academy when he heard Sakuya attacking a fellow classmate.

Sakuya was free from the "washing school toilets" punishment when Tsuri barged into the office and explained why Sakuya attacked the Hyuuga, though that didn't mean Sakuya didn't receive a three-day suspension.

Fugaku, for a few days, was looking very satisfied ...and smug when he heard his daughter took down a Hyuuga without breaking a sweat.

'Well, at least when Wasabi came back from her six days of suspension, she apologized to Tsuri-chan ...while bowing, head on the ground ...in front of everyone then a female teacher, Suzume-sensei if I wasn't wrong, led her to the toilet for the punishment. ...That's her fault for putting her pride on the line' Sakuya thought as she inwardly sighed. 'She even refrains from being in the same room as me if she could help it ever since' Sakuya sighed, looking at the Hyuuga.

"...Okay. That would be all of you who will be in Class B" Iruka said. She and the rest of her friends waved at their four friends who were standing by the door, ready to leave to Class B before Mizuki led them out and led Class B's students into the class a few seconds later.

Sakuya smiled when she saw three of her friends, Aburame Rei, Katsuma Hirota, and Kurama Kumori entered before sweatdropping. 'Ah. Kou-kun must be panicking that Rei-kun moved to this class, but I am sure he will be okay, seeing that some of us moved there' She thought with a small smile.

Thinking about it, 'I hoped Wasabi didn't bully anyone there' Sakuya frowned again at the thought as she looked around memorizing the new faces as they walked around to take seats. Sakuya ignored some of the stare directed towards her as Kumori sat beside her. Rei sat beside Ai, and Hirota sat beside Toshi.

"Welcome to Class 1-A, students from 1-B. Like Hokage-sama said during the first day, feel free to approach us, teachers, if you need help, especially in your studies, understand?" Iruka asked, which the students replied with a long "yes".

"Okay. I will be reviewing the previous lesson first before starting today's" Iruka started. "But before that, we are going to hand out your new schedule for tomorrow until the end of your second year" He said, giving half of the stack to Mizuki before the two of them handed them out.

Accepting the paper, Sakuya looked at it. 'Taijutsu stances and short training are put together with PE' Sakuya thought before she folded it and slipped it in her bag.

Turning to the window, Sakuya waved at the nearest tree and chuckled softly when a hand poked out, waving back at her before it went back in and the chakra presence disappeared. 'I hope this ends sooner' Sakuya sighed, turning her attention to Iruka's lesson.

* * *

~ Time Skip - end of second-year ~

"I am sorry but do you mind to repeat it again?" Sakuya blinked, staring at the principal with her parents on each of her sides. Fugaku looked very proud ...and smug. While Mikoto looked at her with expressions mixed with proud and worry.

"I said you are able to graduate already. All you need is your and your parents' signatures in this paper for participating in Academy graduation exam two weeks from now and you are all set, Uchiha-san" The principal repeated as he pointed at the agreement paper on the table.

"Hokage-sama had agreed to this, well ...reluctantly but agreed nonetheless. You are able to follow and perform everything that was taught without any problem, even if we were to put you in higher grade classes" He said. 'Just like her brother, Uchiha Itachi. Graduating at seven if she agreed to let go of the Academy, that is' The principal thought.

So that was why she suddenly moved to the third year's class after two months of studying. Another two months then moved to the fourth year's class, three months later to the fifth years' and another three months to the sixth's. And two month after that, two weeks before graduation exam, here she was.

Sakuya gave the adults Uchiha-blank stare. She didn't know how to react truthfully. 'How do I break this to my friends?' Sakuya inwardly sighed heavily. Her friends had been trying to catch up to her and so far, only Ino-Shika-Chou, Rei and Kou managed to jump to the fifth year's class. The rest of her friends still stayed in the second year, except Haka who jumped to the third year's, while Kumori and Nao jumped to the fourth year's class.

She was glad that they actually supported her to go further and told her to let them try to catch up to her without them holding her back. But she wasn't sure how they would react if she confronted them about her graduating.

'What should I do... Maybe I should stay behind? At least the Ino-Shika-Chou, Rei-kun and Kou-kun entered the sixth years'?' Sakuya thought.

The adults stayed silent, letting her made her own decision, even if Fugaku wanted her to let go of the Academy and became a Kunoichi.

'I'll stay back' Sakuya inwardly nodded, but before she could decline, the door slid open. Harshly.

Everyone snapped their heads towards the door. Sakuya widened her eyes when she saw her friends standing there.

"If you thought about staying behind for us, I don't care if you are a girl, I'll kick your ass, Uchiha! That's basically saying we are dragging you behind!" Haka raised his fist towards her, Suimaru barked at her.

Before Haka could curse and shout more, his face was greeted by a hand as he was forcibly pushed back. "Don't let us hold you back, Sakuya-chan. You are making us feel bad" Kou, who managed to gain some confidence throughout the two years of studying, said with a smile.

Sakuya widened her eyes as her young friends expressed their support and wish her luck as a Kunoichi. "And don't you dare come back dead before we all graduated, understand?!" Haka butted in, pointing at her.

She surprised her friends and the principal when her small chuckle turned into laughter. Because they never saw an Uchiha laughed before, sure they saw her chuckled, and smiled, never laughed.

"Okay... Okay, I promise not to die" Sakuya grinned as she wiped her tears, making her friends all smiled and grinned. 'Really... Are they really children? Children are supposed to be jealous kids, not being understanding' She thought with a smile.

Turning to the principal, she took the paper and saw her parents, Godfather, the principal himself and teachers' signatures there. Only hers was still blank.

Staring at the permission paper for another moment, she looked at the adults, then to her friends, then back to the paper. She read it before picking the pen up and signed it.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

This document is to confirm that this student had been given an exemption, recommended by teachers as the related student had completed all the necessary lessons and lectures in order to graduate.

Student's detail:

Name: Uchiha Sakuya

Date of Birth: 14 October 12XX

Place of Birth: Konohagakure no Sato

Student Registration no.: 022739

Start of Academy: 8 January 12XX

End of Academy: 26 December 12XX

The related student had been given permission by everyone who signed this document in order to participate in the Academy graduation exam on Friday, 2 January 12XX

Signed,

(Hokage)

Namikaze Minato

(Principal)

Wakayama Omoda

(Parents)

Uchiha Fugaku \- Uchiha Mikoto

(Teachers)

Umino Iruka \- Numano Mizuki

Hoshiki Suzume ** - Maeda Retsu

Daikoku Funeno **

Hazame Asa

Sachou Hasano

Kazama Raigo

(Student)

Uchiha Sakuya

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

* * *

* **Short lectures from veteran Shinobis on the last day of study on each month = For example, the last day of the month is Wednesday, then that day will have the short lecture. If the last day of the month landed on weekends, the short lecture will be on Friday.**

** **Suzume and Daikoku Funeno are canon Academy teachers.**

* * *

 **Hyuuga Wasabi's appearance (hairstyle) is based on Kurome from Akame ga Kill.**

* * *

 **! OMAKE !**

* * *

 **OMAKE - Ways to Cope**

(Timeline - Three days after Sakuya received her early discharge)

It was late in the afternoon when Sakuya woke up from her sleep due to the nightmare of the nins she killed, even if a second before she woke up, one of her previous life's friends would appear and eliminate them.

"Nii-chan..." Sakuya softly called while trying to sit from laying on the sofa in the living room. She slept there in the afternoon with Mikoto taking care of her, but since the woman was out for groceries, Itachi took her spot in taking care of his sister.

Itachi, who was reading a scroll, looked up. He immediately put down the scroll and went towards his sister after seeing what she was doing. "You shouldn't push yourself, Sakuya, especially when your muscles had been asleep for days" He said, helping his sister up.

"...I know... It's just..." Sakuya murmured. Itachi didn't say anything and waited for his sister to continue as he grasped his sister's trembling hands. "...How did you handle them, nii-chan? Those nightmares..." Sakuya continued.

"I look for something to do in order to cope with them" Itachi replied as she looked up, looking at him questioningly.

"I mean look for a something to do, Sakuya. Something that could calm you down" He explained.

"...What's yours, nii-chan? What did you do to calm yourself down?" Sakuya asked.

"Training. The feeling of the wind flowed passed me is able to calm me down" Itachi smiled and chuckled when his sister blankly stared at him before he explained why he chose training.

"...Do you think I should take up training too?" Sakuya asked again, which Itachi shook his head.

"Of course not, Sakuya. You should find the activity you enjoy" He smiled. "For example, the Yamanaka opening a flower shop, taking care of those flowers is their way to cope. Nara would play shogi, Sandaime-sama and his son, Asuma-san took up smoking"

"Kakashi-senpai took up ...reading. Kyoufu and Kyoubo-" Itachi turned around when they heard someone knocked the door, and the boy went to the door after Sakuya said "Oh. Kyoufu and Kashi-nii"

Opening the door, yeah, Minato and Hound were standing there. "We come to visit Sakuya" Minato said with a smile, which Itachi nodded at them, letting them in.

After taking off their shoes, Itachi led them to the living room, where his sister was waiting. "Kyoufu, Kashi-nii" Sakuya greeted the two guests the moment she saw a glimpse of Minato's blond hair.

"How are you, Sakuya?" Minato asked as he sat down on the sofa in front of her, Kakashi sat on the single sofa beside him. Itachi went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"I am okay" Sakuya smiled.

"Did we interrupt something when we knock?" Kakashi, Hound's mask on the side, asked, his eyes staring at the scrolls on the desk.

"Oh. Nii-chan was just telling me how to handle my nightmare when I woke up from it" Sakuya said sheepishly, her hand on the back of her head, making the teacher-student duo stared at the girl.

"What did he say?" Minato asked. If he were to show pity, he felt like the girl would glare and ignore him for days.

"He said to do something I enjoy. Like the why the Yamanaka opening a flower shop. Nara would play shogi, Sandaime-sama and Asuma-san took up smoking. Kashi-nii took up reading, and nii-chan was about to say Kyoufu and Kyoubo's hobbies when you came. So... What's yours and hers?" Sakuya said with interest.

Minato chuckled. "We took up studying Fuuinjutsu" Minato replied with a smile.

"Fuuinjutsu?" Sakuya asked with a blink and Itachi stepped out from the kitchen while carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it.

"Yes, Fuuinjutsu. The art of sealing. Uzumaki is an expert in Fuuinjutsu so it sticks with Kushina whether she likes it or not. I took it up when I saw Kushina drew them and they looked beautiful. It was very hard at first but the longer I do it, the more I like it. So, yeah... Fuuinjutsu" Minato chuckled, while Kakashi took the cup of tea Itachi just put down before the boy sat beside his sister.

"...Do you think I can learn that art too?" Sakuya asked in interest. In her time as Tsuna, her hands seemed to get along with everything related to art so she wondered if her as Sakuya also the same.

"Of course! Both me and Kushina would be happy to help you if you still have the interest after you fully healed. And if your parents allow you to too of course" Minato smiled excitedly. Not many were interested in Fuuinjutsu after all, but if there's one appeared and expressed interest, he wasn't going to reject them. "I don't mean to brag but I have been studying Fuuinjutsu since I was in the Academy so you could say I am a master in it, just like Kushina and my sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin" He continued.

Sakuya widened her eyes at that. Her godfather was the student of a Sannin? The man who was the student of Sandaime?! That's impressive, and Kakashi was the student of the said godfather!

Huh, wait... Didn't that mean she was also somewhat in the line too? She was the 'younger sister' of Sharingan no Kakashi, who was the student of her godfather slash Yondaime Hokage, who was the student of the Toad Sannin, who was the student of Sandaime Hokage. ...She should shut up.

Minato chuckled at her speechless expression, which she then slowly turned to his student. "Nii-chan said Kashi-nii took up reading, so if you and Kyoubo are expert in Fuuinjutsu, does that mean Kashi-nii, who is your student, also took it up?" She asked as the three Shinobis froze.

"No, no, dear Sakuya-chan. While it's true I learn some of the art from sensei, I am not really interested in it. But instead, I took this precious baby up!" Kakashi eye-smiled, showing a familiar orange book.

"Icha-icha paradise?" Before she could say more about the book, Minato snatched the book away and used it to smack his student's head. "Let the innocent stay innocent as long as she can, **Hatake Kakashi-kun** " Minato chirped but Kakashi could see the hidden threat behind it, which the silver-haired immediately shoved the book into his pouch. He could even see Itachi's active Sharingan glaring at him.

"...Isn't that the book from the adult section in the bookstore?" Sakuya asked monotonously. Not that she didn't like this Kakashi but ...just how did the strict and always stick to rules Kakashi turn into this?! He actually flipped to the opposite of himself!

Itachi grabbed her head, immediately turned her to face him. "You are not allowed to get near the book before you are at least 30, understand, younger sister?" Itachi asked.

"...I understand, nii-chan. So please let go of my face" She replied with a sweatdropped."I am actually thinking about Kyoufu and Kyoubo's Fuuinjutsu" She continued. Minato perked up and beamed at that.

Itachi sighed when he heard that but that didn't mean he wouldn't be worried. The reason why not many people took up Fuuinjutsu was that of its high risk. One wrong stroke of the brush, and if you test it, it would blow up in the testers' faces immediately. But if it was their godparents who would be teaching his sister then he could lower his worries. "I see... Okay then... But promise me to be very careful in learning that art, okay?" Itachi sighed as he let go of his sister's face when she nodded.

"I am back, Itachi, Sakuya~" They could hear Mikoto's voice and the sound of sliding door.

"Ara... Minato-kun, Kakashi-kun, welcome" Mikoto smiled when she saw the two when she stepped into the living room.

"Welcome back, Kaa-chan" Both of her children greeted her back.

"Kaa-chan, you were once a Kunoichi, right?" Sakuya asked her mother when she was about to leave to the kitchen. "Yes, I was. Is something wrong?" She asked as she turned to her daughter.

"Uum... What're your favourite activities during your time as a Kunoichi?" Sakuya asked and Mikoto immediately understood what her daughter was asking before she smiled brightly.

The three younger ones wondered why Minato suddenly stiffened at Sakuya's question. Was Mikoto's favourite a bad one? He looked disturbed.

"I love watching things burn!" She said brightly, which she received three "huh?" from the three youngest of the five.

"You know, the large beautiful bright flame while it destroys whatever it touches. It was fascinating. Don't you think the flame was therapeutic?" Mikoto sighed as she cupped her cheek.

The three male Shinobis stared at Sakuya when the girl nodded. "Yeah. Flames are beautiful" Sakuya said as it reminded of her warm Sky flame.

Mikoto beamed at her daughter taking after her love to fire. "Oh. I missed those enjoyable days" Mikoto smiled.

"Are you kidding me? You almost burned the forest around those training grounds down!" Minato's eyes twitched. "The whole forest would disappear if it weren't for those patrolling ANBUs appeared and put those fire out with their strongest water jutsus" He continued.

"Oh! That was just one time, Minato-kun" Mikoto laughed, waving at the blond, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the three younger ones.

"One time?! It's more than that! What about Sandaime's house?! You almost burned it down when Tora stole a tomato from your basket and ran towards the alley near his house!" Minato gapped.

"No one took my tomato without my permission will be forgiven" Mikoto growled. Minato facepalmed. The three younger ones stared at Mikoto as if she had grown a second head.

"Well... If there's no more question, I am going to prepare dinner!" Mikoto chirped as she walked towards the kitchen.

"So... What about Tou-chan's?" Sakuya asked chuckled awkwardly.

"Your mother used to love training to feel the calming wind flow passed her -Sakuya glanced at her brother, who blinked- then your father came along" Minato sighed.

"He is a Fire affinity Shinobi and she is a Wind. He's the reason why Mikoto started to love fire because she kept fanning his fire jutsus" Minato replied with a blank expression. "That's where cooking comes in by the way. Because cooking used fire. I am pretty sure she rarely makes something that fire isn't needed"

'That's true' Itachi and Sakuya thought.

"Never would I have thought you love to see flame though, Sakuya-chan" Minato sweatdropped as the Shinobis stared at Sakuya.

Sakuya laughed sheepishly.

Later that night when Fugaku went back home for dinner, he kept receiving his son's blank stares, which confused him. He would receive "nothing, tou-chan" from him when he asked questioningly. His wife and daughter just hummed happily as if the earlier conversation about their pyromania didn't happen at all.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

* * *

❀ **AN** ❀

 **Yes, I am typing this AN twice because I know some of you will skip the first one.**

❀ **For those who read the first one and those who read this one, thanks ~** ❀

 **If you still skip this one... Well... Oh well... Can't help it**

 **So, once again...**

 **I have exams coming up so I won't be updating for few weeks, which is why I am updating today**

 **Thanks ~** ❀


	12. Chapter 12

**12 - Team Nine**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 **❀ I am back, people! ❀**

 **❀ Thanks for waiting! ❀**

 **❀ There will be votes-needed by the end of this chapter ❀**

* * *

" _ **Okay... Okay, I promise not to die before your all graduated" Sakuya grinned as she wiped her tears, making her friends all smiled and grinned. 'Really... Are they really children? Children are mostly jealous kids, instead of being understanding' She thought with a smile.**_

 _ **Turning to the principal, she took the paper and saw her parents, Godfather, the principal himself and teachers' signatures there. Only hers was still blank.**_

 _ **Staring at the permission paper for another moment, she looked at the adults, then to her friends, then back to the paper. She read it before picking the pen up and signed it.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

(Sakuya = 7)

"Alright, children, let's go to the Hokage Tower! I heard Minato has one fresh meat-I mean fresh Genin looking for a team to join." A woman with bright red hair tied up in a high ponytail and two long bangs framing each side of her face grinned. She wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

"Kushina-sensei, honestly speaking, I am not sure if I am satisfied in getting a new teammate, who will take Inomata-san's position." A twelve years old boy, wearing black sunglasses and grey high collared, long-wide-sleeved trenchcoat-like jacket with its hood covering half of his hair, said. He had long black bangs covering his forehead and framing each of sides of his face.

"I agree with Mutaka actually, sensei. We have been training together since we became a team, so having someone in Inomata's place is kind of..." A twelve years old girl with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and fang-like tattoos on each of her cheeks said. She was wearing a pocket-less form-fitting flak jacket and a knee-lengthed form-fitting short with wrist warmers on each wrist. Three ninken pups walking beside her. "Well, I hope whoever this new one is as good as Inomata." She continued.

"Oh. Mutaka... Hana..." Kushina sighed as she facepalmed at the sulking expressions her students were making. "You two are talking as if Inomata-kun died. He is very much alive, you know?" Kushina deadpanned. "It's because of his illness getting worse that he quits. I am sure he didn't want to hold you two back and wanted you to get a new teammate." She said, trying to get her students to accept whoever the new Genin was.

"We are the tracking, capture and interrogation team. The combined team for the tracking and capture team, and the capture and interrogation team. I hope this fresh Genin is a good interrogator because Inomata is one." The female Inuzuka pouted.

Mutaka nodded, but before Kushina could say anything, "Threatening by glaring like you always do is not a proper interrogation, Kushina-sensei. Interrogation involved mind battle.", which Hana nodded towards the red-head.

Sighing, Kushina pouted. "You two are not cute at all."

* * *

Silence surrounded the Kage's office as Kushina and her two students stared at the young Uchiha to the headband tied around her forehead to Minato then back to the young Uchiha again before Kushina broke the silence. "Sakuya-chan?" Kushina said hesitantly.

"It seems like Hokage-sama put me in your team, Kushina-san," Sakuya said, ignoring the widened eyes she received from the two experienced Genins.

"Wait. The fresh graduate who hasn't get a team is you?!" Kushina asked and gapped when Sakuya and Minato nodded at her.

"Aren't you still...?!" Kushina trailed. "...You... You are following Itachi's footstep, huh?" She said, massaging the bridge of her nose. Both of her students turned to the red-head when she mentioned the name of their former teammate, who graduated a lot earlier than them.

"Uum... I didn't know nii-chan graduated at seven." Sakuya replied.

Before Kushina could say anything, Hana butted in. "You are Itachi's younger sister?! No wonder you look like him!" Hana said. "Well, since you are his sister, it's not really a surprise that you managed to graduate early."

"I guess it is not unexpected that you are Itachi-san's younger sister." Mutaka murmured.

Sakuya was silent about the comments directed towards her, as her expression darkened and was starting to get annoyed. What's their problem anyway?! She was not her brother! What's with them comparing her and her brother?!

Sensing the changed in the young Uchiha, Minato cleared his throat. "Uum... Team Nine, this is Uchiha Sakuya, your new team member." He said awkwardly. He didn't know when was the correct time to say that but it was better than waiting until later, else the awkwardness might worsen.

Kushina and the two experienced Genins immediately went silent at that before Kushina then realised what they were doing.

"I am sorry, Sakuya-chan! I didn't mean to compare you to your brother. Honest!" Kushina panicked, even the two older Genins tried to apologize but Sakuya refused to make eye contacts with them.

Then silence surrounded the office again.

The awkwardness didn't even disperse when they heard knocks to the door and one of Minato's two secretaries, who both were once his and Kushina's classmates, walked in.

"Hokage-sama..." The woman, with wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail and a glasses framing her face, trailed as she blinked at the awkward air in the office.

"...Am I interrupting something that I shouldn't be interrupting?" She asked.

"No, no. Is the something you need, Kana-san?" Minato shook his head with a nervous smile.

Arching her eyebrow, before she sighed. "A Chuunin came by just now saying the council meeting will start soon. You are to go there immediately." She informed.

Narrowing his eyes, Minato pursed his lips. "I didn't call for a meeting, didn't I?" Minato said with a frown.

"No, you didn't. It seems like those annoying old farts-" She coughed loudly. "-excuse me for my sudden cough. It seems like the older councillors initiated it. It was Shikaku-sama who sent two Chuunins to get you and Sandaime-sama. One of them is currently waiting at the front desk by the way." She repeated, ignoring the surprised faces from the two experienced Genins when she insulted the councillors.

'Thank you, Shikaku' Minato sighed as he stood up. "Team Nine, you are dismissed. Go and take some time in getting to know each other before coming back here for your next mission." He said, which each member of Team Nine nodded before they exited the room.

"Knew I should have replaced them all, except Sandaime, instead of replacing some of them..." Minato sighed as he took his Hokage hat from his chair.

"Well, you can fix that now, Minato," Kana said as she folded her arms, formality disappeared when the Genins were not in the office. She wouldn't if people who didn't know they were once classmates were around.

"Back to 'Minato', I see." Minato chuckled as he exited the room.

"Unlike Kushina, I know when to call you that. She will only call you 'Hokage-sama' or something formal when she is in very formal environments." Kana said with a huff.

"Well, that's Kushina for you." Minato chuckled.

"I and the others are still trying to figure out how a timid you once was was attracted to a loud girl she once was and still is, even if it has been toned down," Kana said, walking a step behind the blond Kage.

"Mah. Like many people said, the opposites attract each other!" Minato chirped and Kana sighed again. "And I am still not happy about you and Kushina dragging me to be your secretary." She grumbled.

"Uum... Well, I need someone who is more interested in their own family than seducing me, then you and your friend came to our minds!" Minato chirped again.

"Uugh..." Kana pinched the bridge of her nose. "I hope I can punch the two of you once ...in the face ...with a f*cking table..."

Minato chuckled softly. "So how is your husband?" He asked.

"Fine. And as annoying as ever. Always challenging me in Shogi." She huffed.

"But you still fall for him!" Minato grinned. "It was interesting to watch on how Shikaru kept chasing you, after all, it's rare to see an active Nara." He said, making Kana chuckled. "Well, he is one of a kind." She said with a smile.

Then comfortable silence surrounding them as they walked down the stairs.

"So when are you going to propose to Kushina?" She asked suddenly. Minato would have fallen down the stairs from missing a step if he didn't manage to regain his balance quickly.

He coughed softly when he saw Kana's amused smirk, especially in his reaction and sudden brightened face. "Uuh... I am not sure, but maybe not so soon?" He replied awkwardly.

"Now that's boring." Kana rolled her eyes, which Minato too rolled his eyes at her reply.

"Hokage-sama!" The Chuunin and his other secretary greeted him, which Minato nodded towards them as Kana went back to her seat before he left the place with the Chuunin walking a step behind him.

Few seconds of silence, the other secretary with straight long black hair turned to Kana. "Welcome back, Kana-chan!" The woman greeted before bending down a little. "So? Minato-kun and Kushina-chan?" She whispered.

"Still few more years to go I think," Kana whispered back boredly.

"And what about you?" Kana asked as she stacked the papers on her desk up.

Kyoko brightened up and raised her left hand, letting her childhood friend see. Turning to the woman beside her, Kana smiled when she saw a ring there. "Congratulations, Kyoko. I guess Jiotsuto finally gathered up his courage, huh?" Kana chuckled.

Kyoko too chuckled. "Jio-kun was so nervous to the point he had to repeat his sentences thrice." Kyoko chuckled as she too stacked up the papers on her desk.

Kana shook her head with an amused smile. "Really... That guy..."

"I don't mind! That adorable attitude is one of the reasons why I love him!" Kyoko said happily as Kana smiled towards her.

* * *

After exiting the Hokage Tower, Team Nine immediately walked towards training ground seven ...with awkward air surrounding them.

Sakuya used to didn't care about her being compared to other people, as times went by, it was always Itachi this, Itachi that. She felt the urge to destroy something ...or burn something. Anything that able to let her see the flame that could remind her of her calming Sky flame!

Kushina was panicking. She really didn't know how to make an Uchiha smile. Mikoto didn't count because she had always been a smiling person. Maybe due to her non-Uchiha mother resulting in her being a not-so-Uchiha? Well, Mikoto received her Wind from her mother after all, rather than taking over her father's Fire. She did though took after her father's secondary affinity, the Lightning as her secondary.

Staring at the usual Uchiha blank expression the girl was wearing, Kushina sighed. "Sakuya-chan..."

"I am fine, Kushina-san." The young Uchiha said without turning her head to the Jounin.

"You don't seem to look fine," Kushina grumbled before her eyes landed on a certain shop. Turning to her students, she told them to wait then she left to the said shop.

"Dango? I thought sensei likes ramen." Hana questioned before her eyes travelled to Sakuya. "You like dango? Haha... Just like Ita-" Mutaka jabbed her side. "...Right, sorry. I couldn't help it ...because he used to be in the same class as us ...and he always eats that in his free times..."

Turning to the Inuzuka, "...It's fine, Inuzuka-san." Sakuya said. Truthfully, Sakuya would have preferred cake more but apparently, cafes had not existed yet so no cakes sold in slices, and whenever she did see cakes, they were either anniversary or birthday cakes. Itachi could also very much be blamed for feeding her dango since she was younger. And much to Mikoto's exasperation, her daughter took after her husband and son's sweet tooth instead of taking after her liking for tomatoes. From that day on, if Mikoto were to has another child, she would make sure the child took after her.

"I brought treats! Let's go have some heart to heart conversation, my beloved Genins!" Kushina chirped, immediately grabbing her surprised students and the three puppies, and shunshined away from the middle of the road with them in her arms, right after the Jounin made a quick glance towards a corner.

Landing at training ground seven, she let go of her students and shoved one dango stick to the Genins' mouths, much to their displeased, except Sakuya who managed to grab the stick heading toward her and eat it slowly.

Kushina pouted at that. "Moouu... You are no fun, Sakuya-chaaan..." She whined.

"Kushina-san..." Sakuya called with a serious voice, making the red-head and her students blinked at her. "Did you sense someone nearby before shunshined us here?" She asked, her eyes still didn't move away from the dango in her hand.

'So it was not my imagination after all...' Kushina frowned a little. "I was actually hoping it was just my imagination but if you felt it then there really WAS someone." She replied.

"Sensei, how come you are sure it's not your imagination when Sakuya asked if you sense someone nearby?" Hana asked, pointing at the young Uchiha.

"Oh. Right. Sakuya here is a sensor. A strong one if I must say!" Kushina said while grinning proudly. "Alright, kids! Basic introduction!" She clapped her hands, all her students stared at her.

"What? But sensei-" Hana was cut off when Kushina pointed at her. "Okay, thanks for wanting to go first. you can start, Hana! After you, will be Mutaka!" Kushina grinned.

"Seriously, sensei, shouldn't YOU go first?" Hana pointed out as she folded her arms but the Jounin waved her off. "Sakuya-chan knows me though but oh well. I am Uzumaki Kushina, your beloved awesome team leader -Hana rolled her eyes-. I am the tracker, capturer and heavy combatter of the team." Kushina grinned. "Now, your turn!"

Hana facepalmed. "I am Inuzuka Hana. These guys are the Haimaru brothers -the three pups barked- I am the medic and we are the tracker and heavy combatter of the team." Hana said.

"I go by the name Aburame Mutaka. I am in charge of capturing, reconnaissance, and also tracking for the team." Mutaka said, taking his turn to introduce himself.

Sakuya inwardly sighed when the two Genins turned to her, waiting for her introduction. "My name is Uchiha Sakuya. I will be taking over Inomata-nii in being the tracker, capturer and interrogator of the team. I know the basic of healing." She said.

Both Mutaka and Hana looked at each other before snapping their heads back to Sakuya. "'Inomata-nii'? You know Inomata?" Hana asked.

Sakuya nodded. "His younger brother, Inoue, is one of my friends." She replied.

"Hold on! If you know Inoue, does that mean you know who Aburame Rei and Inuzuka Haka? Did they ever bring you and their other friends to our Clan compounds?" Hana asked again, making Sakuya blinked. 'Why was she asking me that?' Sakuya thought before she nodded again. "A few times actually..."

"Omg, Mutaka! She went to our compounds before! How come we don't know her?!" Hana snapped her head to the Aburame and shook him, right after she grabbed his shoulder.

Sakuya looked at them questioningly. Turning to Kushina, she was also looking at them questioningly. "Why did you say that, Hana?" The woman asked.

"Haka is my cousin and Rei is Mutaka's youngest sibling. If the two ever bring friends home, we would know. Should have known to pay more attention to his little friends..." Hana pouted.

Kushina blinked. "Why is that?" She asked, didn't seem to care if it was a personal business but this was related to her student and Kushina was not going to leave her students alone in facing their problems.

"Eh. Uuh... It was still during the war that four years old Haka brought a friend home for the first time. But that new friend..." Hana sighed as she sat down, followed by the rest of Team Nine, creating a circle. "...was actually a spy in disguise that we found out after he killed three of our clansmen. Haka himself would be the fourth victim if my mother's ninken didn't attack the man."

Hana frowned as she remembered that experience. "Ever since then, whenever our clan children brought friends to the compound, we would make sure to remember their faces and smells." She ended. "The same thing happened to Aburame and Yamanaka actually." Mutaka nodded.

"Yes, though rather than other people's fault, that was actually mine for bringing that person in. As a result, I lost two of my siblings and Rei lost his right eye." Mutaka murmured. "Since then, we would put a tracker on guests..." He continued.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. She never heard of that. "Chuunins and above were only told that spies managed to sneak in. Nothing about the death of clan members." She frowned. Those old goats should have told them that too, rather than just keeping the news to themselves.

'Now that I think about it Sandaime wasn't present at the meeting that time. The one leading it was his three annoying advisers.' Kushina pursed her lips. 'It seems like I need to tell Minato about this. It was a good thing he had replaced the old councillors, especially the three old bats, which Sandaime then took one of the seats when Minato took his position.'

Sakuya was silent at that, so in order to calm them down, "You don't need to worry. Your mother, Tsume-san and her ninken, Kuromaru remember me." She said to Hana, who blinked before Sakuya turned to Mutaka. "And your clan head, Shibi-san too recognize me, especially when my father is a member of the council just like your parents." She said, which Mutaka nodded towards her.

"Well, since our parents know you and you being our cousin and sibling's friend, welcome to the team, Sakuya!" Hana grinned. "Sorry for my actions just now by the way..." She continued sheepishly.

"I too apologize, Uchiha-san," Mutaka said.

Sakuya nodded. "No harm was done. And you can call me 'Sakuya', Aburame-san." She replied back.

"I must refuse. Why? Because that would be impolite of me, Uchiha-san. And you may call me 'Mutaka' despite the difference in our ages."

"Your reasoning also goes the same to you and I insist, Aburame-san."

"Oh, come on!" Hana snapped, effectively taking her two teammates' attention then she snapped her head towards Mutaka. "Mutaka, Sakuya!" She pointed at Sakuya, then turned to Sakuya. "Sakuya, Mutaka!" She said pointing at Mutaka. "Now, enough with the formalities, you idiots!" She folded her arms.

Mutaka and Sakuya stared at Hana for another while, then to each other and back to Hana, who was ready to snap, again.

The two chuckled before turning to each other. "I hope you don't mind me calling you 'Mutaka-nii' like how I called your Yamanaka teammate." She said.

"Indeed I don't mind, Sakuya-san." Mutaka chuckled.

"Now that's better!" Hana grinned, and her triplet ninkens barked in agreement.

"By the way, what did you call these three brothers if you wanted to call one? You just introduced them as Haimaru brothers." Sakuya asked, petting one of the triplets when they went to befriend the Uchiha after their human partner gave an okay to the Uchiha.

"Eh. They have their own name actually. I just combined them together!" Hana laughed. "All of them have the same colours, except their tails. The one you are petting is Hamaru, his tail is black. Aimaru's tail is grey and Himaru's tail is white. Combine Ha, Ai and Hi, you got Hai! So, Haimaru!" Hana grinned, and her three ninkens barks again, waving their tails. Sakuya chuckled at that before she turned to Mutaka.

"I heard there are many types of insects in your Clan, Mutaka-nii." She started, which the Aburame nodded. "May I know what yours are?"

Raising his arm, he let three different insects out. One was a beetle-like insect, while the other two were mosquito-like and worm-like insects. "Other than our common Kikaichuu, I possess Kochuu and Shoukaichuu," Mutaka said. "And I do hope you do not mind keeping this to yourself. No one outside of team Nine and Inomata-san, excluding my clan, know that I possess Kochuu." He continued, which Sakuya nodded.

"Sakuya," Hana called, taking the young Uchiha's attention as Mutaka retracted the two insects. "You don't need to answer me if my question makes you uncomfortable, okay?" She started, which Sakuya blinked at her before she nodded. "If you become an interrogator in Inomata's place, you will need your clan's bloodline, of course, unless you are a mind-game player like the Yamanaka and that new young interrogator, Ibiki-san or you are a second Anko then you can ignore my question." She said, which Sakuya nodded again.

Taking a deep breath, "So... Can you tell us how you awakened your bloodline?" Hana asked hesitantly.

Sakuya immediately went silent. It was quite long to the point Hana turned nervous. 'Did I step on a landmine?' She went into a panic. "Uuh... Like I said, you don't need to answer if it-" She was cut off by Sakuya.

"I kill." was what Sakuya said and the three ninjas immediately went silent. Sakuya then proceeded to tell them why.

After explaining, Hana immediately hugged the girl. "I am not scared and I am not leaving, you brat. Just like you, we too have killed to protect, especially to those we deemed precious." Hana smiled, her ninkens were snuggling the young Uchiha.

Mutaka said as he patted her head. "Just like what she said. And please remember, Sakuya-san, the world won't be so kind towards us. In this world, where Shinobis exist, it is a choice between kill or be killed. That's how harsh this world is." He said.

"...Yeah. Thanks." Sakuya gave them a soft smile, which the two smiled back.

Kushina looked at each one of her students before she smiled. 'They are getting along.' She thought as she surprised her students when she suddenly stood up. "Okay, kids! Because Sakuya-chan here is new, you will need to redo the test! If you fail, I am sorry, Sakuya-chan but we will need to find another new teammate for your spot." Kushina gave them a serious smile. A kind person she was, Kushina was still a Jounin sensei, she wouldn't want someone unsuitable for her team to stay in the team, even if they got along.

* * *

 **Should Sakuya learn Fuuinjutsu?**

 **\- If Yes, which level you hope she will reach?**

 *** Master (she is able to draw any seals and even create NEW ones)**

 *** Advance (she is able to draw basic and advance seals)**

 *** Beginner (she is only able to draw basic seals)**

 **\- Nope!**

 **I hope you don't mind voting it on the sentences' themselves! It'll be easier to count actually.**

 **Voting ends when I publish the next Chapter.**

 **The end result counted from the votes from both Wattpad and FFN :)**

 **Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **Kana is the secretary in charge of helping Minato in Shinobi related things, while Kyoko handled the civilian part.**

* * *

 ** _Kikaichuu_ is a species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilised exclusively by the Aburame clan, forming the basis for their unique techniques. They can drain foe's chakra when made in contact with them.**

 **(Canon Character = All Aburames)**

 ** _Shoukaichuu_ is one of several species of insect used by members of the Aburame clan. They resemble worms. They can dig into the ground and locate chakra signatures that they then report to their respective Aburame.**

 **(Canon Character = Aburame Muta)**

 ** _Kochuu_ is a species that can produce a poison that will paralyse their victims and kill them a short while later; the poison disappears upon death, preventing it from being found during autopsies. Shimura Danzou notes Kochuu are perfect for assassinations, as they are as imperceptible as mosquitoes yet as deadly as scorpions.**

 **(Canon Character = Aburame Youji [Sugaru as ROOT] from the novel _Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light & Book of Dark Night_)**

* * *

 **Kana and Kyoko's appearances are based on canon TYL Hana and TYL Kyoko, the only difference is that Kana has longer hair (and glasses), and Kyoko has black hair.**

 **Aburame Mutaka's appearance is based on Tsubomi Kido from Mekakucity Actors and / or Kagerou Project.**

* * *

 **Yep! Hana and Kyo(ko) have been friends since their previous lives! :D**

 **I think you realized where this "Jiotsuto" coming from.**

 **Kana married to a Nara... Uum... Well... Nara men seemed to be attracted to strict, intelligent women (Yoshino and Temari for example) so... Yeah...**

* * *

 **Sakuya's current appearance / mission attire = Hips-length black kimono with dark red obi around her waist and Uchiha symbol on the back, also calf-length baggy pants (just like Hinata's in Shippuden).**

 **She tied her long hair in a low ponytail using the gift given by Hyuuga Kou during her time in the hospital (that black hair-band with two red cherry blossoms).**

 **She carried two pouches (just like Obito) on the back, and a shuriken holder tied on her right leg.**

 **There are seals on each of her wrists. The seal on her left wrist contains Fuuinjutsu related (books, scrolls, papers, pens and inks) made by Kushina (Hana and Mutaka also have the same seal for their extra weapons), while on the right contains Minato's customized kunai made by Minato himself.**

 **When not on a mission, she will remove her two pouches but still kept her shuriken holder.**

* * *

 **Their ages (Sakuya = 7):**

 **Fugaku = 30**

 **Mikoto = 29**

 **Minato and Kushina = 23**

 **Kakashi = 18**

 **Shisui = 15**

 **Itachi, Hana, and Mutaka = 12**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 - Three More To Go**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"Sakuya-chan knows me though but oh well. I am Uzumaki Kushina, your awesome team leader. I am the tracker, capturer and heavy combatter of the team" Kushina grinned.**_

 _ **"I am Inuzuka Hana. These guys are the Haimaru brothers - the three pups barked - I am the medic and we are the tracker and heavy combatter of the team." Hana said.**_

 _ **"I go by the name Aburame Mutaka. I am in charge of capturing, reconnaissance, and also tracking for the team." Mutaka said.**_

 _ **"My name is Uchiha Sakuya. I will be taking over Inomata-nii in being the tracker, capturer and interrogator of the team. I know the basic of healing." She said.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Okay, kids! Because Sakuya-chan here is new, you will need to redo the test! If you fail, I am sorry, Sakuya-chan but we will need to find another new teammate for your spot." Kushina gave them a serious smile. A kind person she was, Kushina was still a Jounin sensei, she wouldn't want someone unsuitable for her team to stay in the team, even if they got along.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Tsukiko K (FFN)**

... I've always wondered why authors didn't choose themselves, if they favored an answer. ...

❀ Sometimes we wanted to know which and what readers prefer most when authors didn't know which options to take (or maybe tackled by author-block?).

In my case here, whether Sakuya's Fuuinjutsu learning reaches Beginner, Advance, or Master level, I know what to type down but my head was spinning in which one to take so that led me to ask readers' preferences.

* * *

❀ **[ (Shameless)Advertisement ]** ❀

I am publishing a new crossover fic. I hope you don't mind checking it out, and tell me what you think.

It's a **KHR x Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine** (The Royal Tutor) fic. Thank you in advance!

 **DESCRIPTION :**

Tsuna had read about rebirth from a book before ...somewhere but never would he thought that he would actually experience that with his memories fully intact.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Two weeks had passed since Kushina's test for the new form team. She was actually surprised that Sakuya able to keep up with her two experienced students, even aided the two whenever they were trying to track, attack and capture her.

That seemed to apply to the other way around but Kushina could see that the two were kind of reluctant to be on the same team with someone younger than them. 'Five years of difference are quite large. I wonder how this team will turn out to be.' Kushina sighed. She was really glad that the two didn't discriminate her though, most older Genins tended to do that if a younger Genin was put into their teams.

Turning her attention to the young Uchiha, 'Sakuya-chan has a scary talent too. Just how strong her sensory ability anyway? She even knew it was me suppressing my chakra while disguising as Hana. But well... I managed to find out her sensing radius is about 30 meters.' Kushina thought as she stared at her goddaughter. 'Not bad for a seven years old child but not good enough for a Shinobi...' Kushina frowned a little.

Looking at her Genins walking in front of her talking to each other. Kushina sighed when she saw Hana and Mutaka seemed to be unconsciously left Sakuya out in the conversation. 'Well... I am glad they became close, though not as close to how they work together with Inomata-kun, but that's not enough.'

Ever since Kushina approved Sakuya into the team, they had been taking D rank missions, no occasional C ranks at all, which irritated the two experienced Genins but let it go because those in-village missions gave them some time to visit Inomata together, which they met Inoue, Rei, Kou, Haka and some of the ill Yamanaka's friends there.

"HOW is that even possible?!" Hana screeched and her ninkens whined in the middle of the road towards Hokage Tower, effectively snapping Kushina out of her thought. The Inuzuka's finger pointing towards Sakuya, who was ignoring her loud voice.

"Not so loud, Hana. You are disturbing the people around." Kushina sweatdropped before quickly apologized to the annoyed people who turned to them for disturbing their quiet times.

"You mean you are not even surprised?!" Hana turned to Kushina with her finger still pointing towards her Uchiha teammate. "That! That demon cat didn't even try to scratch Sakuya's eyes out! Look at how that d*mn cat purred in Sakuya's arms!"

Sakuya sighed. Hana had been complaining when Minato gave them the Catch Tora Mission and more complain when their target willingly approached her without them searching for the cat.

Looking at the purring cat in her arms, "I wonder why everyone seemed to dislike you? I mean you are adorable, Tora-chan. There's no way you would do something bad, right?" Sakuya said, petting the cat.

Kushina and Mutaka stared at the cat with blank expressions, while Hana fumed as her eye twitched. That cat had the nerve to nod at Sakuya's sentences.

When Sakuya looked in front, the three of them dropped their jaws when the cat turned around and smirked towards them, as if she had found a protector in a form of their fourth member of their team.

'That d*mn cat!'

* * *

"You deserve it, you evil mutant," Hana smirked in satisfaction as she watched the cat being squeezed by her over-loving owner.

Sakuya wasn't sure if she should stop Madam Shijimi trying to indirectly kill her own cat. '...That's not how you take care of your cat, woman!' Sakuya snapped when the cat screeched again.

Without a second thought, Sakuya immediately snatched the screeching cat away from her surprised owner, which the cat latched onto her and Sakuya immediately petted the cat to calm it down.

Everyone too was staring at Sakuya in surprised at her sudden rudeness.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." Sakuya bowed a little. "But you have made a mistake in how to express your love for Tora." She continued.

Madam Shijimi blinked at that. 'Mistake? What is this rude girl talking about?' She was about to scoff when she saw how terrified her own cat towards her. "Tora-chan? Why are you so afraid of mommy?" She asked as she approached her cat.

Tora immediately flinched, jumping away from Sakuya's arms to the girl's back. The cat hissed towards her owner and scratched the woman's hand when said hand was near.

All visible Shinobis, except Sakuya, gapped at that.

"Tora-chan, how could you!" Madam Shijimi gasped in disbelieved before she snapped her head towards Sakuya.

Pointing her finger towards the Uchiha, "You! How dare you manipulate Tora-chan into hating me!" She screamed.

"..."

That actually made Sakuya snapped. All politeness towards the Fire country's Daimyo's wife. "Me?! Woman, you are crazy! You should blame your inability to make your own pet likes you back!" Sakuya snarled.

"Wha-" The woman gasped at the sudden impoliteness as her word was cut off.

"I am a stranger. This is the first time I met Tora while you have been with Tora for years but she likes me better!" Sakuya glared. "Face it, woman! You suck!"

"..."

Was what would happen if Sakuya didn't have the experience in handling people who loved to blame others for their own mistakes.

"You are mistaken, Shijimi-san," Sakuya replied calmly with a standard Uchiha stoic expression as the woman blinked at the honorific. It was rare for the woman to be called with '-san' rather than '-sama' from Shinobis after all.

"I have always loved animals so I know the patterns of their behaviours." Sakuya continued. "And seeing how you handled Tora, I must say, you made a mistake there."

Madam Shijimi almost fumed and was about to shout again when she recalled the lack of high respect. That never came from a novice Shinobi.

Huffing, she folded her arms. "Oh? Then can you show me how it is done then, child?" She asked, which Sakuya nodded towards the woman.

Approaching the woman, "please hold out your arms, Shijimi-san." Sakuya said, as the woman did so and Sakuya then put the reluctant can on said arms.

After she put the cat, Sakuya manipulated the woman's arms around in order to hold Tora properly, rather than to suffocate said cat.

Madam Shijimi blinked when her cat was relaxed in her arms, instead of struggling free as usual. Staring for another moment at her relaxed cat, she tried to pet her like how the novice Shinobi in front of her did.

Tora purred in contentment at the soft pet.

"..." Staring at her purring, she looked at the neutral expression the novice Shinobi, then to her cat and back to the young Shinobi again before she smiled. "I am sorry for accusing you, young lady. Thank you, and may I know your name?" She apologized.

"My name is Uchiha Sakuya. Also, an apology is not needed, Shijimi-san. We, Shinobis are able to manipulate someone after all, so your accusation is understandable." Sakuya bowed a little as she walked back and stood at where she once stood.

Madam Shijimi brightened at her cat didn't try to peel her skin before turning to Minato, who was staring with wide eyes, including the people there.

Minato cleared his throat when the woman turned to him, immediately snapping his Shinobis out of their thoughts and regained their composures.

"You have a wonderful and polite young Shinobi, Yondaime." Madam Shijimi smiled.

Minato chuckled. "Thank you, Shijimi-sama, though I don't think I can take the credit. Everything is on her."

The woman smiled again, turning to Team Nine, "Thank you for finding Tora-chan for me. And thank you to you too, young lady." The woman said as the Team bowed to her before the woman walked towards the payment section.

After Madam Shijimi walked out, Minato then took out the D rank missions list scroll from his drawer and proceeded to list them out. "Good work, Team Nine. Which mission do you want to take next? There's buying groceries, painting the fences, walking dogs, cleaning the river nearby, help catching some fishes, and babysitting." Minato chirped.

Kushina was so tempted in bashing the Kage's head to his desk. Did he forget how boring it was to do D ranks? She wanted to do something outside of the village. She needed to burn her excessive energies that had been building up for the past few days and the sparrings with those Chuunins (because Jounins were busy taking care of their brats) were not enough! 'Maybe I should arrange a team spar with other Jounins. Genins vs Genins and Jounin sensei vs Jounin sensei.' Kushina thought absentmindedly.

Hana groaned. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, how many chores do we need to go through to get a C rank?" She asked.

Minato sweatdropped before taking out Sakuya's mission files and checked. "Well, Sakuya-chan needs three more D ranks to be qualified for her first C rank. And if Kushina gave an okay for a C rank." He said.

"We'll take the easiest three then! Groceries, painting fences and babysitting, if you don't mind, Hokage-sama!" Sakuya chirped immediately, as soon as Minato finished talking.

It seemed like she too was fed up with all the chores labelled as missions.

Minato and Team Nine sweatdropped.

Mutaka tapped Sakuya's shoulder, taking her attention. "It is not that I do not respect your decisions, but..." He trailed, making Sakuya blinked towards him, even Hana and Kushina looked sheepish. "But?"

"...but none of us knows how to babysit." He said awkwardly.

Sakuya blinked again. 'I am pretty sure Kyoufu and Kyoubo are planning to have a child soon so...' Sakuya stared at the sheepish Kushina. '...Why?'

Inwardly sighed, "Don't worry, I know how to." Sakuya smiled before Kushina sighed heavily as she went and took the mission scrolls.

"Babysitting starts at 11 am. So, if you couldn't make it, please inform me an hour before it so other Genins can take it." Minato said, which Team Nine nodded.

"Alright. Let's get this done sooner." Kushina grumbled as she walked out after reading the missions' details. "And I gave an okay to the C rank!" She said, pointing at Minato, who just chuckled.

~ Time Skip ~

"Buying groceries and painting d*mn fences are done! One more to go!" Hana began to stretch herself after they finished painting. "Who requested the babysitting one, sensei?" She asked.

"What time is it now, sensei?" Mutaka asked. At least he knew what to ask first.

Kushina smiled. "It's almost 10. We have time for the babysitting" She replied as she pulled out a scroll and read it. "Uuh... Never would I have thought this person will be the one who requested it." Kushina looked at the scroll in disbelief.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Sakuya asked.

"No, nothing. Just surprised." She waved their concern away. "The requester is our new interrogator, Morino Ibiki." She continued.

Her two older students gapped at that.

"What?!"

* * *

Inside Ibiki's apartment, Kushina and her Genins and Hana's triplet ninkens were having a staring contest with the glaring scarred-face man in front of them ...with an infant in his arms.

"..."

"..."

Kushina grinned. "Congratulations, Ibiki! You just became a Tokubetsu Jounin three months ago and now a father! A young one but a father nonetheless! Who's the lucky woman by the way? And why are we not invited to your wedding?" Kushina exclaimed excitedly.

Ibiki's eye twitched.

His glare hardened towards the red-haired Jounin, making said Jounin laughed nervously. "Did I got it wrong?" She asked as she put her hand on the back of her head.

"Very wrong," Ibiki growled as he handed the infant to Hana, who immediately went panic in what to do before Sakuya took over with a sigh.

"The brat is my brother. Brat's name is Idate." Ibiki grumbled as he went and took his forehead protected, that he tied up in a bandana style, and his black Intelligence Division trenchcoat uniform.

"Oh. So he's your brother..." Kushina grinned nervously. "...Uuh... How old is Idate-kun?" She asked before her and Ibiki's attention went to Idate's giggling from playing with the Genins.

"Brat is two," Ibiki said before he turned to Kushina with a frown. "Not sure when will my prisoners will start singing so I'll be counting on you and your brats to take care of my brat." He said, then left his apartment.

"Leave it to us!" Kushina grinned then stared at the door for another while. 'He'll flip if I said I don't know how to babysit.' She sweatdropped. 'Might as well take this as a form of practice.' She thought as she walked towards her Genins.

"Aaaw... Aren't you an adorable little munchkin?" Kushina squealed, which she and her older Genins immediately went panic when baby Idate suddenly wailed at the sudden appearance of a huge person.

"All of you are hopeless, especially the lady who wanted to have a child..." Sakuya grumbled towards them as she calmed the infant down. "There, there..." She whispered to the crying baby as the infant slowly fall asleep. Mutaka, Hana and her ninkens were staring at her acting like a mother.

"I know I should feel offended by what you just said but I don't," Kushina stated monotonously, which Sakuya shrugged her shoulder at that. "...May I?" Kushina asked hesitantly as she opened her arms.

Sakuya nodded and handed the sleeping infant to the woman. "Hold him like this, sensei," Sakuya whispered, slowly moving Kushina's arms in a better position.

Kushina stared at the sleeping infant in her arms before a smile made it to her lips with her students and the triplet ninkens surrounding them.

'Being one of the few scattered Uzumaki survivors left, it is no wonder she desired a family.' Sakuya thought. 'Even Kyoufu wanted one due to him never has one.'

'I hope you two have a wonderful family.' Sakuya looked at Kushina with a soft smile.

~ Time Skip ~

"Ibiki-san is not back yet? It's almost six. And I am bored..." Hana grumbled as her ninkens whined.

"Interrogation takes time, Hana-san. Why? Because that fully depends on his victims' mind." Mutaka said calmly, although he too was bored.

Right after Mutaka said that, they heard the apartment door clicked open and Ibiki walked in.

"Talk about timing." Hana blinked while Mutaka just stared at the man.

Ignoring the two staring Genins, "Where's Idate?" He asked, which he immediately walked towards the room Hana was pointing at.

He was about to grab the doorknob when the door clicked open and both Kushina and Sakuya walked out. "Your brother is asleep so try not to cause too much sound," Kushina whispered to the Tokubetsu Jounin as Sakuya walked towards her teammates with a smile.

"...By the way..." Kushina trailed when the Jounin nodded.

"What did you do to make your brother terrified of snakes that much?" Kushina sweatdropped.

Ibiki blinked at her sudden question. "We were playing with the boy when I showed him my chain because he wanted to see something cool... A terrified scream came out from his mouth and he immediately ran away while screaming 'snake' right after seeing it." She continued with blank eyes.

Ibiki had a strong urge to slam his head to the nearby wall but instead, settled down with a heavy sigh.

"I blamed the previous brats for that. I was in the middle of interrogating fortune nins when someone called me because the team gave up on taking care of a baby." His eyes twitched, which Team Nine sweatdropped at that. "It won't be so bad if they passed Idate to one of the Chuunin or whoever it was in the T&I building. ANYONE but ANKO, especially when she's tired!" Ibiki almost ripped his headband off.

"Huh... Don't tell me that... " Kushina trailed.

"Yes! Those idiots handed Idate to her! When I got there, the brat was screaming and snakes were everywhere with that idiotic woman was laughing in the background." Ibiki scowled. "She wouldn't do something that far if she wasn't tired after interrogating strong-minded ones."

"Uuh... I feel sorry for Idate-kun..." Kushina sweatdropped.

Ibiki sighed. "What's done is done. Idate is not allowed to see Anko at the moment. Not until he is older and is at least able to chase off a small snake all by himself." He said with a huff.

"You all should go back. I have already made the payment to the Tower." Ibiki said, which Kushina nodded with a smile before the man walked towards the room after saying "thanks!".

"Okay, kids. Let's go report to Minato and back to our own homes!" Kushina grinned.

"Finally..." Hana groaned, while Sakuya and Mutaka just sighed.

* * *

"Good work, Team Nine." Minato chuckled. "Report at 8 tomorrow to meet your client. For now, you are dismissed." He continued with a smile as he handed the C rank mission scroll to Kushina.

Team Nine bowed before excitedly left the office with Kushina telling them to pack for three days for a just-in-case situation, just in case they would be outside of the village longer than expected.

Minato chuckled again. "Cat, Hound." He called and two ANBUs, one ANBU with a spiky silver hair and another one with a long black hair tied in a low ponytail, appeared in front of him with one of their knees touched the ground.

"Kushina is a Jounin and her teammates are experienced young ones, so you don't need to worry about Sakuya-chan. You may go back to your positions." He smiled before going back to his paperwork.

Both ANBUs blinked and looked at each other when their Kage dismissed them after saying that. He called them just for that? They didn't question him, which they nodded and went back to their posts. Though, they did feel relieved when Minato assured them.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

* * *

 **OwO**

 **Happy Mother's Day! :D**

 **OwO**


	14. Chapter 14

**14 - First Ones Are Mostly Cursed**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"Good work, Team Nine" Minato chuckled. "Report at 8 tomorrow to meet your client. For now, you are dismissed." He continued with a smile as he handed the C rank mission scroll to Kushina.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Minato chuckled again. "Cat, Hound" He called and two ANBUs, one ANBU with a spiky silver hair and another one with a long black hair tied in a low ponytail, appeared in front of him with one of their knees touched the ground.**_

 _ **"Kushina is a Jounin and her teammates are experienced young ones, so you don't need to worry about Sakuya-chan. You may go back to your positions." He smiled before going back to his paperwork.**_

 _ **Both ANBUs blinked and looked at each other when their Kage dismissed them after saying that. He called them just for that? They didn't question him, which they nodded and went back to their posts. Though, they did feel relieved when Minato assured them.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

\- Uchiha Compound -

Mikoto was walking to Sakuya's room when she saw her daughter packing.

Blinking in confusion, she entered the room without knocking because she knew that wasn't necessary as her daughter would know someone approaching. If the girl wanted some privacy, she wouldn't leave the door open. "Sakuya sweetie, why are you packing?" She asked in worried. The thought of her daughter planning to move away came to her mind.

Sakuya turned around, and replied, "Oh, kaa-chan, my team received a C rank mission for tomorrow morning.", with her hands still packed the things surrounding her.

"A C rank?" Mikoto widened her eyes, looking in disbelief. She knew her talented daughter would sooner or later receive her first outside-of-village mission but she never thought it was this soon.

"Yes, kaa-chan." Sakuya nodded, turning her attention back to her bag and zipped it before turning back to Mikoto again.

"Why didn't you tell me, sweetie?" Mikoto looking worriedly. "Did you tell your father?"

"Uuh... I was actually planning to tell you and tou-chan during dinner." Sakuya replied sheepishly. "Nii-chan already knew it by the way. I sensed him and Kashi-nii in the office as Kyoufu's bodyguards." She continued with a smile when Mikoto was about to ask "you didn't want to tell your brother?".

Mikoto sighed at that. "Very well... Come down now, sweetie, dinner is ready. Your brother should be home soon."

"Okay..." Sakuya nodded, putting her bag right beside her bed and left the room, following Mikoto behind.

Reaching the dining room, Sakuya immediately walked towards the male members of the family, who were already seated in their seats. "Tou-chan, nii-chan, welcome back!" She greeted as she hugged the father, which he returned, then went to her brother with a grin.

"I am back, Sakuya." Itachi, still in his ANBU uniform, smiled.

"You are smelly, nii-chan." Sakuya huffed. "You should have showered first before dinner."

Itachi chuckled. "I still have patrolling work to do after this though, but I will after dinner." He said as he poked his sister on the forehead, receiving a yelp from said sister.

"What was that for?" Sakuya pouted, which the brother just smiled at her.

"Okay, okay, go back to your seat, sweetie." Mikoto smiled, while Fugaku chuckled at the two, as Sakuya nodded and went to her seat.

Halfway the Uchiha family eating dinner in silence, Sakuya decided to break said comfortable silence. "Tou-chan..." She called, which she received a "Hn?" from the man.

"Tomorrow morning, I am leaving." She said with an innocent smile. Fugaku almost choked on his miso soup at that but managed to gather himself immediately. His wife and children hid their laughter behind their stoic faces perfectly.

'I blamed Reborn for rubbing this side of his on me.' She thought as she continued smiling innocently. '...Huh? Or maybe Mukuro?'

"Elaborate." The man coughed to prevent himself from choking as he put down his bowl of soup.

"Oh, my team received a C rank mission. We will be meeting our client tomorrow morning at 8 then leave." She replied, before drinking her soup.

"...I see..." Fugaku chuckled. "You sure are fast, Sakuya. Never would I have thought you would receive a C rank this fast." He continued. He reached out his hand and patted his daughter's head. "I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Sakuya grinned.

Mikoto sighed. "And here I was hoping you would delay Sakuya's C rank for another year. I know I am selfish but I wanted Sakuya to have a non-dangerous life a little longer." Mikoto sighed sadly. "I have already failed in doing so with Itachi and now Sakuya." She continued.

Itachi and Sakuya looked at each other at their mother's reasoning before back to the woman again. But before the two of them could do anything, their father spoke up. "I know you are worried, Mikoto but believe in our children. It's true that C rank poses some danger but there won't be Shinobis attacking them in the mission."

'Unless the mission suddenly went wrong.' Itachi and Sakuya added in their own thoughts.

Mikoto sighed again then turning her head towards Sakuya. "What kind of mission did you get?" She asked. She would definitely go into a very-worried-mother mode if it was bandits elimination.

"Kushina-sensei said it's escorting someone back to their home but didn't say anything about who will we be escorting," Sakuya replied.

"I already have a feeling that I won't like what will happen during this mission of yours." Mikoto pursed her lips.

All three other family members sweatdropped at her statement.

Sakuya chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, kaa-chan, I am sure the mission will not be so bad."

~ Time Skip - Morning ~

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, nii-chan, I am leaving!" Sakuya said from the front door with a bag on her back.

"Be careful, sweetie!" Mikoto replied with a smile.

Walking toward his sister, "Be careful." Itachi said with a soft smile as he hugged his sister, which the girl hugged back.

"Be careful, Sakuya," Fugaku replied her.

Sakuya nodded, walking out of the house as she waved at her parents and brother.

Sakuya blinked when she saw her teammates and teacher waited for her at the compound's gate. She ran towards them.

"Morning! Did you wait long?" Sakuya asked with a sheepish smile.

Kushina chuckled. "No worries, we just arrived here five minutes ago. And good morning to you too." She said. Hana and Mutaka also greeted back. Hana's ninkens barked at her with their different colours tails waving here and there.

"Okay, let's go in a Shinobi way!" Kushina grinned and jumped to a nearby non-Uchiha house's roof, followed by her students behind.

"May I ask who will we be escorting, sensei?" Mutaka asked.

"Oh. We are escorting Madam Shijimi." Kushina replied.

"We are escorting who?!" The Genins gapped towards Kushina, as they jumped from roof to roof to Hokage Tower.

"We are escorting Madam Shijimi." Kushina dully repeated her sentence.

"Not that I am not happy in escorting an important person, but, why?! Escorting VIP's should be classified as an A rank, not C!" Hana waved her hands frantically. Her triplet ninkens following her behind.

"We will just escort her to the Watch Tower, halfway to Daimyo-sama's estate, after that, Jounins stationed there will take over," Kushina explained. "Any further than that, we will no doubt encounter Shinobis, rather than bandits and thieves." She continued.

"But that didn't explain the why she actually requested two teams. Why? Because Madam Shijimi will have to pay more, for both Genin and Jounin teams if she did so, rather than just request an escort by a team of Jounins. Nevermind she possesses the money to pay." Mutaka said.

"Uugh... Don't ask me about that. Ask Minato. I am just telling you what's written on the mission scroll." Kushina sighed then she suddenly perked up. "Follow me, kids!" She exclaimed and jumped in another direction from Hokage Tower's front gate.

Her three students stared at their speeding-up-sensei, then turned to each other and back to their red-head teacher again.

"Sensei, wait up!" Hana called as the three of them too sped up.

'I wanted to complain about having a hyperactive sensei but if I compare her to one of the people in Kashi-nii's circle of friends...' Sakuya trailed in her mind as she groaned.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, a certain Taijutsu-user Jounin sneezed loudly in the middle of his run, startling the people nearby.

"Yosh! If I catch a cold, I will run around the village ten times more than usual after I am healed!" He shouted and proceeded to do his run around the village.

'There's a saying that _idiots don't catch a cold_ so that's definitely not a cold...' Most Shinobis and civilians thought, ignoring the blurred green beast.

* * *

Sakuya blinked when she saw her godmother to a certain direction. "The window?" Sakuya said blankly after the Genins caught up with their teacher.

"Doors are just decorations to awesome Shinobis. They are for civilian and lazy people to use." Kushina grinned.

Her students facepalmed.

Either Minato knew his girlfriend was going to do that or he sensed the woman because he opened a nearby window without turning around, which Team Nine jumped inside the empty office, excluding the Kage and stationed ANBUs inside.

Ignoring the cheering teacher and gasping teammates, Sakuya turned to the blond Kage. "You are used to this?" Sakuya asked blankly.

Minato waved at her. "Nah. I just sensed her heading towards here instead of the front door." He chuckled before he smiled towards his goddaughter. "How is your training, Sakuya-chan?"

Sakuya smiled back. "It's great! I have learned few more fire jutsus from tou-chan and nii-chan, and also two Lightnings from kaa-chan!" She grinned. "Oh, Fuuinjutsu is easier than I thought!"

Minato shook his head. "I am still amazed at your ability to do it easily." He smiled.

"I told you that my hands got along with arts." Sakuya puffed up her cheeks before she grinned. 'Well, That and Fuuinjutsu needed precise handwriting and strong memory to memorize which strokes are required for certain seals. Both are a piece of cake now, especially when Reborn used to bash my head with Leon hammer for having a bad handwriting and bad memory'

The two continued chatting excitedly that her teacher and teammates didn't dare to interrupt them.

Sakuya paused her conversation with Minato when she sensed two familiar chakras in a group heading towards the office, which the Kage and Team Nine also sensed them.

Sakuya immediately went and stood with her team as they straightened up as Kushina stood beside her team.

"Enter," Minato commanded when the door was knocked, and said door clicked open.

Another Genin team with headbands tied around their foreheads entered and greeted the Kage before they faced Team Nine.

The air in the office immediately became heavy when onyx eyes clashed with light lavender eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, Kushina greeted the Jounin, ignoring the heavy air. "Morning, Chouza!" Kushina grinned. "I see you took in another group of brats!"

The heir of Akimichi Clan, Akimichi Chouza laughed. "Hahaha! I see you do the same!" He replied back. "This is my team. Team Three, introduce yourself, will you?" He turned to his students, which two of them nodded.

"...Hyuuga Wasabi." Wasabi scowled as she stared at the stoic expression on Sakuya's face. She didn't want to be in the same room as the Uchiha that had once defeated her in a few seconds.

"...Uchiha Sakuya." Sakuya introduced herself while maintaining an eye contact with the scowling Hyuuga.

"I am Ogawa Masio. I am sure you remember me, dear Sakuya. We were in the same first year after all." The boy smiled. He had a pair of dark red eyes with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. He didn't seem to faze as he kept smiling when Sakuya ignored him.

"I am Inuzuka Hana. These are my partners, the Haimaru triplets." Hana introduces herself. Her ninkens barked at the mentioned of the nickname their human partner gave them.

"I go by the name Aburame Mutaka." Mutaka introduced himself. Masio stared at him while murmuring "another Aburame.".

Before the third member of Team Three could introduce himself. Sakuya immediately broke the eye contact with Wasabi and turned to the boy.

"Rei-kun?" Sakuya blinked and walked to the boy. "I hope Kou-kun won't have a heart attack without you in his team." She grinned, didn't seem to be surprised that he was in front of her as a fellow Genin.

"I heard you and Kou-kun managed to get approvals from Hokage-sama to take the graduation exam in the last minute." She continued. "Too bad our exam times were different, otherwise we might be in the same time and possibly got into the same team... Oh! I didn't mean I don't like you two, okay?" Sakuya immediately turned to Hana and Mutaka, who waved her off.

"Nice to see you again, Sakuya-san." Aburame Rei nodded. "And he had gained some confidence throughout the years hanging out with us so I am sure Kou-san will be fine..." The 'hopefully' went unsaid.

Chouza blinked. "You two know each other?" He asked, which the two dark hair Genins nodded.

"We are friends before the Academy started and were in the same class in our second year," Sakuya replied.

"You ignore me and acknowledge Mushi*-kun's presence? How cruel!" Masio faked hurt. He blinked when Sakuya turned sharply to the silver-haired boy.

"Call Rei-kun by that name again, and I'll slap you, Ogawa." Sakuya glared.

"Please do! You never seem to willingly touch me!" Masio brightened.

The office immediately went silent. A certain silver-haired ANBU would have crashed onto the floor behind the stunned Kage if he didn't manage to regain his composure immediately.

"...Hokage-sama, may I have the permission to render this person unable to maintain life?" Sakuya's eyes darkened, immediately forming hand-seals. "Katon-"

Hana, Mutaka and Rei tackled her to the ground.

"Are you trying to burn the office down?!" Hana shouted. The adults stared incredulously towards her. That was the reason she stopped Sakuya?

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed at the sight of the Genins quarrelled. The two red-haired Jounins ignored them and started talking with each other.

"Enough!" His voice was strong enough to make everyone, including the ANBUs stationed in the room, immediately straightened up.

Silence enveloped the room.

'I will have grey hair before I have a child if this goes on longer...' Minato sighed again before he pulled out two scrolls from his drawer. "Chouza, I want your team to bring these scrolls to the Tower located in between Daimyo-sama's estate and the village." He said as the Jounin accepted said scroll.

"I am marking this as a C rank so expect bandits and thieves blocking your way there." Minato continued. "Stay there and lend some hands to the Shinobis there if needed then come back to the village the second-day Team Nine reached there."

"Does that mean both teams will be travelling back to the village together?" Kushina stepped into the conversation.

"Yes, you will." Minato nodded to the woman. "Your team may leave immediately, Chouza."

Chouza nodded. "Okay, team, let's go!" The man said after turning to his students, which the three of them nodded.

"See you when I see you again, dear Sakuya~" Masio winked. Sakuya didn't seem to acknowledge his existence.

"See you again, nii-san, Sakuya-san, Hana-san," Rei said, which the three mentioned greeted back.

"You better not get beaten by some thieves and bandits before I defeat you, Uchiha!" Wasabi glared towards Sakuya.

Sakuya blinked when Wasabi just left without her replying her. "How rude!" Sakuya hugged as she folded her arms.

"You must be wondering why I send you instead of a team of Jounins, right?" Minato asked.

Team Nine immediately snapped their attention to Minato.

"Madam Shijimi was the one who requested it. Actually, she requested you, Sakuya." Team Nine stared questioningly at the blond Kage. "But since you are not yet a Chuunin, so whatever mission you take, it will be either you on your own team or you in a customized team."

"I would have sent you in a team of high Chuunins or Jounins but those who are not in their day-off are not back to the village yet. The earliest team will reach at around 10 and Madam Shijimi wanted to go back by 7 tonight." Minato sighed. "It took around 10 hours of travel to reach Daimyo-sama's estate civilian pace, counting in your time for resting and taking down thieves and bandits you encountered." He continued.

"So, Team Nine, expect around five hours to reach the Tower." He finalized.

"Madam Shijimi took a liking to you just because you taught her how to handle her rebellious pet, huh..." Hana stared at her youngest teammate. "Or maybe you just have that aura that most people love." She continued as she stared at her ninkens. They immediately took a liking to Sakuya when she gave them an okay to approach her, even though they usually felt wary of strangers despite her okay.

A few seconds passed, a knock could be heard, and Kana clicked open the door, letting the wife of the Fire Daimyo entered.

"Good morning, everyone." The woman smiled. Tora and her bodyguard were nowhere in sight.

'Did her cat escape again?' Every single Shinobis present thought.

"Good morning to you too, Madam Shijimi." Minato smiled. "Are you ready to go? Team Nine will be escorting you as you requested." Minato asked.

"Oh, yes, I am ready to go!" The woman nodded with a smile.

~ Time Skip ~

Few minutes after Team Nine walked out from Konoha's gate, Madam Shijimi didn't seem to stop chatting with Sakuya, who walked beside the woman. Hana was walking in front of them with her two ninkens on each of her sides and one ninken in front of her, while Kushina and Mutaka walking behind Sakuya and Madam Shijimi.

Madam Shijimi's bodyguard was walking beside Kushina and Mutaka while holding Tora's cage. The cat didn't seem to appreciate it by being put in a cage if the angry hiss and rattling sound of trying to break out were any indications.

Team Nine was not sure if they should feel pity or relief about that.

'This is my first time outside of the village. For some reason, I feel peaceful by being surrounded by trees... Must be due to Vongola Mansion located in the middle of a forest.' Sakuya mused under her stoic expression, as she half-listened to whatever Madam Shijimi was saying. 'I am sure the mission won't be so bad...-'

* * *

'...-Or not...'

Sakuya's eye twitched as she gripped her kunai tighter at seeing their unexpected opponent appearing in front of them after three hours walking away from Konoha's gate. 'Knew I shouldn't be so sure. I just landed a curse on ourselves!'

"Kukuku... Fancy meeting you all here, especially you, Sakuya-chan~" The man, who resembled a snake, chuckled as he licked his lips.

* * *

 *** Mushi means Bug. Masio is calling Rei "bug" due to his insects.**

 **Team 3 / Team Chouza:**

 **Hyuuga Wasabi**

 **Aburame Rei**

 **Ogawa Masio**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.


	15. Chapter 15

**15 - Encounter**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **'This is my first time outside of the village. For some reason, I feel peaceful by being surrounded by trees... Must be due to Vongola Mansion located in the middle of a forest.' Sakuya mused under her stoic expression, as she half-listened to whatever Madam Shijimi was saying. 'I am sure the mission won't be so bad...-'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakuya's eye twitched as she gripped her kunai tighter at seeing their unexpected opponent appearing in front of them after three hours walking away from Konoha's gate. 'Knew I shouldn't be so sure. I just landed a curse on ourselves!'**_

 _ **"Kukuku... Fancy meeting you all here, especially you, Sakuya-chan~" The man, who resembled a snake, chuckled as he licked his lips.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

'Just my luck that my first and second time meeting a Sannin is the traitor. Where are Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya when you wanted to meet them anyway?' Sakuya gave the snake user an annoyed expression.

"Kukuku... Why so tense? I won't do anything." Orochimaru chuckled. He really never thought he would meet Sakuya there of all places without Minato or any adult pesky Uchihas around. 'Oh. My prized Sharingan comes to me without me looking for them.'

Kushina narrowed her eyes when Orochimaru eyed her goddaughter. "You are not touching my students, Orochimaru..." She growled as she made three kagebunshins.

She then took a step back and whispered to her students with her eyes still onto the missing-nin. "When I gave you the signal, I want you all to run to the Tower and request some help." She whispered.

"What about them?" Hana frowned, jabbing her thumb towards the terrified civilians and snarling cat in its cage.

"My clones will protect them," Kushina whispered back. Two of her Kagebunshins immediately went by the terrified people's side. "Once again, when I gave you the signal, run to the Tower and request some help, understand?" Kushina repeated.

Her students gulped and nodded.

"Alright, stay in First C formation!" Kushina said as she stepped forward together with her remaining clone. Her students immediately went into said formation, which Sakuya activated her Sharingan with Hana and Mutaka stood a step behind of each of her sides.

Dashing forward, Kushina and her clone split to a different direction as the original immediately formed hand-seals. Orochimaru didn't seem to faze at the assaulting Jounin as he just stood there watching her.

"Suiton - Mizurappa!" The woman gushed out a large torrent of water towards the man, as her clone used her Adamantine Chains to immobilize him.

Still maintaining his smile, the man arched his eyebrow a little. "What a simple plan." He commented as he jumped to the side, dodging both attacks and jumped again when the chains turned to him.

"He looks more like a monkey than a snake with him jumping here and there like that," Hana commented as they watched Orochimaru dodging Kushina's attacks, especially her chakra chains.

Sakuya chuckled softly. "You shouldn't say that, Hana-nee. That's practically an insult to Sandaime and his monkey summons." Sakuya chirped, her Sharingan still focused on the fighting Shinobis.

"You are right." Both Hana and Mutaka nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in the village, Sandaime was in the middle of sipping his tea when he suddenly sneezed, spitting out his tea directly from his cup to his wife's face.

"...Hiruzen..." His wife, Biwako growled, as she slowly pulled out a kunai from one of her sleeves.

"It wasn't on purpose! Honest!" Sandaime tried to defend himself, waving his empty teacup around, before running away when the woman dashed towards him.

His eldest son and his daughter-in-law, Sarutobi Takuma and Rikiko also the two ANBU bodyguards* sweatdropped at the scene.

"Don't destroy the living room, kay, dad, mom?" Rikiko said with a sigh.

"Don't bother, Riki." Takuma rolled his eyes. "Maan... I wonder what Asuma is doing now."

'There goes the living room.' They thought as they heard a loud crash, followed by Sandaime's scream and his wife's angry screech.

* * *

Shuilian Cave at Mount Huaguo **, Sandaime's main summon, Monkey King - Enma, also sneezed, startling all the monkeys nearby.

"Does Sarutobi talk nonsense about me again?" Enma scowled as he crushed the fruit in his hand before picking up another and ate it.

None of the monkeys dared to say anything.

* * *

All three Genins stiffened when they heard a loud crash, where Kushina punched the man to the ground with her hand covered in red chakra. The woman's clone had long been dispersed.

Orochimaru didn't seem to be fatally injured if he could still jump that high onto the tree branch and survived with scratches and torn sleeve. His torn face due to being scratched out by Kushina's red chakra didn't count.

The Genins grimaced at the sight of another face under the peeled off face.

'What is that red chakra?' Sakuya narrowed her eyes at that. 'It seems like only sensei possesses two types of chakra. I never ask anyone about this because my curiosity wasn't so strong but now...' She pursed her lips.

Orochimaru frowned. "I never thought you are going to use Kyuubi's chakra." He commented. "Are you not afraid of the possibilities where the fox will take over, Kushina?" He smiled.

'Kyuubi?' Sakuya frowned. 'What is he talking about?'

"Are you not afraid the seal that restrains the beast might break?" He continued with a smile.

"I am only using it a little, you *sshole!" Kushina snarled, her red chakra dispersed.

'Okay. I think I know what he is talking about now.' Sakuya gave the snake-man a blank stare. 'Since no one knew it, even us, it must be a secret kept from everyone from afraid of sensei? Mutaka-nii and Hana-nee definitely know what he was talking about now.' She thought as she made a glance to the frowning Mutaka, then to Hana.

"What the heck is he babbling about?" Hana frowned.

Sakuya and Mutaka blankly stared at the Inuzuka. '...Or not.'

"Why don't you just shut your annoying snake mouth! Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki!" Kushina immediately spat out numerous amount of high-speed large jets of water from her mouth.

Jumping to another tree, Orochimaru dodged the deadly attack that pierced through the previous tree before jumping to another tree again when Kushina swung her Adamantine Chains towards him, destroying the tree he once stood on in the process.

Sakuya watched the fight with concentration. When Kushina made a quick glance behind...

"Let's go!" Sakuya whispered to her teammates.

The three of them immediately dashed towards the Tower.

Turning to the Genins, Orochimaru immediately threw his hands towards them. "As if I will let my precious Sharingan escape! Sen'ei Tajashu!" A larger size and amount of snakes comparing to Sen'ei Jashu appearing from his sleeves.

Some slithered towards the Genins, while some slithered towards Kushina to prevent her from helping her students.

"Never would have thought that I will hate snakes more than I already do, d*mn it!" Hana shouted as she, her ninkens, and her teammates ran faster by applying chakra to their feet.

Making a fast glance towards the large slithering snakes, Sakuya widened her eyes when her eyes caught one of them managed to catch up to them and threw one of the Haimaru ninkens into the air.

The ninken's yelped immediately took the running Genins and remaining ninkens' attention.

"Hamaru!" Hana widened her eyes, immediately stopped her track., including her widened eyes ninkens and teammates when the snake snapped open its jaw.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakuya dashed to the two animals while forming hand-seals. She caught the falling pup and at the same time, kicking the snake away, which it crashed into other large snakes. Sakuya then immediately released a small flamethrower from her mouth. "Katon - Hinoko!"

The snakes hissed as they dodged and slithered away from their burning comrades then rushed towards Sakura, who was still in midair.

"Oh no, you don't! Aimaru! Himaru! Let's go! Gatsuuga!" Hana shouted as she and her two ninkens spun at a ferocious speed and tore down those snakes.

Mutaka immediately spread out his Kikaichuu towards the large snakes, preventing them to attack his youngest teammate.

Sakuya nodded towards her two teammates in gratitude for getting rid of those snakes and gave her space for her to land, before jumping to Hana's side then gave Hamaru to the relieved Inuzuka and her two ninkens.

"Thank goodness you are alright." Hana sighed in relieved as she hugged her black-tail puppy. "Thanks, Sakuya." She smiled, which Sakuya smiled back before the two of them and two ninkens jumped towards Mutaka's sides.

"Let's eliminate them and head towards the Tower for help. Why? Because even though Kushina-sensei is strong, I don't think she will last long fighting against a Sannin, and the man seemed like he is playing with her." Mutaka muttered as he spread his Kikaichuu again.

Hana and Sakuya nodded.

"Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A massive fireball was spat out and it burned the snakes that blocked its way.

"Gatsuuga!" Four ferocious tearing technique tore through the snakes.

Kushina sighed in relieved when she saw her students were alright without her help. But still, that didn't mean that they were out of danger, especially when the traitor was still around.

Kushina pursed her lips when the man didn't faze when her students took down his summoned snakes.

"Kukuku... Such interesting kids you have there, Kushina." The man chuckled. His eyes flicked towards her youngest student as he licked his lips.

"Yes, they are interesting, while YOU are creepy and disgusting!" Kushina scowled as she made a fast glance towards Sakuya too, which the girl caught it before Kushina formed hand-seals.

'Right!' Sakuya thought. "Hana-nee! Mutaka-nii! Gather for defence!" Sakuya shouted towards her older teammates as she kicked the nearby snake away.

When both Hana and Mutaka landed beside her, Mutaka raised his hands and a swarm of Kikaichuu appeared as they then began to fly around the three of them at a high speed, creating a dome.

"Mushi Kame no Jutsu."

Orochimaru arched his eyebrow at the defensive dome. "Oh? What kind of flashy trick are you going to do, Kushina?" He smirked.

"THIS kind of flashy trick!" Kushina jumped high into the air and kicked the attacks out. "Fuuton - Kamikaze!"

Four tornadoes appeared in the air spinning violently, immediately surrounded Orochimaru. "And here I thought you only know powerful water jutsus." The man commented with a smile, as the four dreadful attacks then enclosed, combining together turning into one deadly tornado, tearing the trapped man and the surrounding snakes apart.

Landing on the ground, after making sure Mutaka's defensive dome was still intact and the clones protecting the client weren't dispersed, Kushina looked around, trying to find the man. 'There was no way he would die this easily. He didn't survive this long without having annoying tricks in his sleeves after all.' Kushina scowled.

Adamantine Chains immediately surrounded her, trying to create a barrier from getting a fatal wound caused by the sword coming out from the ground when she sensed the man's chakra approaching her from the ground.

Although she didn't manage to protect herself from getting hurt, a stab to the shoulder was better than the head anyway.

Kushina gritted her teeth at the wound.

"Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu... Kukuku... Oh, you managed to protect yourself from getting stab to the forehead." Orochimaru chuckled as he came out from the ground.

Kushina growled, immediately threw her chains towards the man and all chains successfully stabbed him, but before she could inwardly celebrate that she managed to injure the Sannin, the man melted. 'A clone?!' She thought.

"Gah!"

Kushina widened her eyes as she snapped her head to the direction where she heard Hana's screamed.

Sakuya grunted when she was slammed into the tree when Orochimaru suddenly appeared in front of them when Mutaka cancelled the defensive dome, kicking each one of them to different directions.

Mutaka was also slammed onto the tree, at the opposite side of her, as he grunted in pain while gripping his ribs area. He probably received some cracked ribs, just like her, no thanks to the S-rank missing-nin.

Few feet from her, Hana laid on the ground with her ninkens beside her. All four of them were unconscious.

"Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru and the two conscious Genins heard Kushina enraged roar.

"Oh, I truly apologize, Kushina. You see, I am currently busy." He commented as he dodged the Jounin's fist. "But not to worry, my pets can entertain you. Sen'ei Tajashu!"

Snaked shot out from his sleeves, Kushina, with a grunt, was tackled away from him. "Get out of my way!" Kushina roared as she began tearing down the snakes as fast as she could.

With his snakes keeping the Jounin's attention, Orochimaru turned around. Looking at Sakuya, then to Mutaka who was trying to stand, and back to Sakuya again before a smirk appeared on his face.

Mutaka widened his eyes when he saw the missing-nin starting to walk towards his youngest teammate. "You ...are not allowed...to take my friend."

Cancelling the thought of standing up, Mutaka released all the strength on his feet and immediately sat on the ground. "Kikaichuu - Tsumuji." Mutaka muttered as he raised both of his hands. His glaring eyes were still directed towards the traitorous member of Sannin.

Mutaka then spread his Kikaichuu to a wide range before muttering "Get him!", which the Kikaichuu immediately rushed towards the Sannin, who glanced back in interest.

Mutaka's Kikaichuu then flew around at great speed, immediately forming funnel as they trapped the man inside before the funnel suddenly dispersed a second later.

Orochimaru was nowhere in sight.

'He escaped!' Mutaka widened his eyes as he looked around. His spread out Kikaichuu flew back and entered his body.

"I never heard of that jutsu before. Did you create it?" Mutaka jolted when the impressed voice came from the tree behind him, which the Aburame immediately turned around.

But before Mutaka could do anything, "Well, too bad I am not interested in you." was what he heard from Orochimaru and his sight went dark.

"Mutaka-nii!" Sakuya called with widened eyes when she saw the boy slumped to the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakuya-chan. I didn't kill him." Orochimaru smiled as if he wanted to give someone a good impression of him.

Before Sakuya could blink, the man was already in front of her. His hand immediately went to her neck and Sakuya could feel her feet left no longer touched the ground as she choked to breathe.

"Sakuya!" The two could hear Kushina's shout as she tore down the larger amount of snakes Orochimaru decided to add to buy some time for him.

"I know those gorgeous Sharingan will be more powerful in the next few years." Orochimaru chuckled as his amused snake-like golden eyes clashed with glaring Sharingan eyes.

"But too bad..." He chuckled again. "I don't think I want to wait that long if I can have it now." He continued as he raised his free hand.

Sakuya widened her eyes in fear, immediately struggled free when the hand was going closer and closer to her eye. "No... Let go of me...!" Sakuya managed to choke it out in the middle of her struggle.

Orochimaru chuckled as he tightened his grip on Sakuya's neck, effectively choking her. "What I told Itachi also applied to you, Sakuya-chan. You are nothing but a child in my presence." He smirked.

"At last..." Orochimaru smiled gleefully as his free hand touched the young Uchiha's eyelid. "After years of waiting the right time... I finally got the beautiful Sharingan!"

 **SQUISH**

* * *

 **AN: Some of you were saying Sakuya will take Orochimaru down. But while that sounds interesting and all, please don't forget that Sakuya is still seven (even I am sure a seven years old Itachi can't take a Sannin down, ignoring he went OP when he reached 13, being ANBU captain and all).**

* * *

 *** A retired Kage Sarutobi maybe, he is still a leader (now advisor).**

 **** (Naruto Wikia) Enma is a caricature of the legendary Chinese Monkey King, Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong carries a staff which grows and shrinks at will and wears the pelt of a legendary tiger as well**

 ** _Mount Huaguo_ is known to be Sun Wukong's birthplace. _Shuilian Cave_ (Water Curtain Cave) is natural waterfall over a cave that was formed by a ground fissure. Sun Wukong is the king of this cave and it would generally be used for all the monkeys to train within and generally rest.**

 **AN: Fun fact! While Enma is Sun Wukong's caricature but it is Yonbi who got Wukong's name (Son Goku)!**

* * *

 **I am so sorry, all of you who are waiting for me to update...**

 **Just wanted to tell you that I will put all my books "On Hold", due to my lack of motivation to type.**

 **Once again, I am sorry...**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

(+) **Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style - Hidden Mole Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. They can pinpoint where they are and sense what is happening on the surface, and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(風) **Wind** (風)

(+) **Fuuton - Kamikaze (Wind Style - Divine Wind)**

Rank: B

Description: The user jumps up high into the air as they perform the hand-seals needed. Doing so, they punch or kicks out the jutsu towards the enemies as a powerful four tornadoes that reaches the height of twenty meters in the air spin around violently before enclosing in creating an even more devastating tornado technique.

(火) **Fire** (火)

(+) **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

(+) **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

(水) **Water** (水)

(+) **Suiton - Mizurappa (Water Style - Wild Water Wave _[by Yahiko]_ / Water Trumpet _[by Kurotsuchi]_ )**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. The power of this technique is determined by the amount of chakra the user releases.

(+) **Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki (Water Style - Ice Darts Technique)**

Rank: B

Description: After performing the necessary hand-seals, the user shoots numerous amount of large jets of water from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

(+) **Gatsuuga (Fang Over Fang)**

Rank: C

Description: The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.

(+) **Kikaichuu - Tsumuji (Parasitic Insects - Typhoon)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: The user uses their kikaichuu to form a funnel that traps their opponents, spins them around violently, and then flung them away.

(+) **Mushi Kame no Jutsu (Wall of Insects / Insect Jar Technique)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: A technique capable of protecting against attacks by using Kikaichuu to fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. While proving defensive, a sufficient amount of explosive force can break through it.

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

(+) **Sen'ei Tajashu (Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes)**

Rank: B

Description: By increasing the number of snakes summoned by Sen'ei Jashu, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**16 - Assistance**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **Few feet from her, Hana laid on the ground with her ninkens beside her. All four of them were unconscious.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **But before Mutaka could do anything, "Well, too bad I am not interested in you." was what he heard from Orochimaru and his sight went dark.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Sakuya!" The two could hear Kushina's shout as she tore down the larger amount of snakes Orochimaru decided to add to buy some time for him.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"At last..." Orochimaru smiled gleefully as his free hand touched the young Uchiha's eyelid. "After years of waiting the right time... I finally got the beautiful Sharingan!"**_

 _ **SQUISH**_

* * *

 **Cease your surprise at seeing me updating... I don't feel so good for leaving a cliffhanger then disappear for who-knows-how-long.**

 **SO! On second thought, I'll just make this "Slow Update" instead of on-holding it... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Natsuyuuki (FFN)**

Okay, obviously interesting. And... do Sakuya still have her dying will? I think it's Universal(?) I mean to have the dying will in all... world? ages? I still hope she have Natsu.

❀ As I have mentioned in Chapter 10's Q&A, those elemental flames do not exist.

❀ As for Natsu, I already have plan for him.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Orochimaru released her when he took the eye out as he examined it gleefully, letting the young Uchiha dropped to the ground.

Sakuya screamed in pain as she gripped the socket where her former eye was located.

Blood flowed from the empty socket as it travelled down her cheek and dropped to the ground.

Before she could do anything, she was kicked in the chest, resulting in her being thrown backwards and landed on her back.

The pain was unbearable.

The pain was even worse when the missing-nin stomped on her stomach, immediately making her coughed out blood, in order to prevent her from escaping.

Orochimaru chuckled at the whimpering young Uchiha. Oh, how he loved to see someone in pain, breaking their will to live, and especially when they showed him an expression of asking him to kill them.

He then raised his non-bloodied hand towards Sakuya. "Now, for the other eye..."

But before he could even crouch down to take her eye, he was punched right in the face and the impact immediately thrown the man away from her for a few feet.

Landing on the ground as he clutched his face. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the figure in front of him. 'Who is he?! How did he get here?!' Orochimaru gritted his teeth.

He eyed the white-haired man and figured if he were to look for this man, it wouldn't be easy seeing that this man wore civilian clothes. 'A noble? No, no nobles are willing to wear such low-quality clothes. None of them are fighters material either, even if they are, they will only be at least Genin and Chuunin level. But this man... He is on another different level...' Orochimaru scowled as he eyed the unknown man.

"...Who are you? And how did you get here?" Orochimaru tried his luck in asking it.

"Hm... I am the strongest illusionist. I am here merely because you hurt my child." The man replied.

"Child? You are neither Fugaku nor Kushina, who refers her students as her children. There is no way you are her father." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. Did Sakuya perhaps not Fugaku's biological daughter?

"Oh, of course, I am not her father!" The man laughed.

Orochimaru's eye twitched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to not able to find out!" The man chirped, increasing Orochimaru's annoyance. His anger immediately went off the chart though when he saw the eye he took was on the unknown person's hand.

The man smirked as he tipped up his glasses, revealing his cold jet black eyes -Orochimaru froze for a moment there- and the eye on his palm disappeared, though Sakuya was still laying on the ground behind the man.

The unknown man chuckled. "Genjutsu is an illusion that affects someone's mind by drowning one of the victim's senses with the user's chakra, affecting the victim's nerves that connect to their brains, creating false images at the same time." The man commented with a knowing smile. "Nevermind if the victim is an Uchiha if that person is consumed by fear."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes towards the unknown man.

"Thus the reason why Genjutsu can be dispelled when the victim disrupts their chakra systems or receiving an outside help or maybe inside help like those so-called Jinchuuriki to repel foreign chakra out of their systems." He continued before he raised his hand.

'What is he going to do?!' Orochimaru eyed at the man with high caution.

"And too bad for you, a Jinchuuriki Sakuya-chan may not be, she also possesses inside help. Now, please leave. You are an eyesore to this beautiful place." The man smiled kindly.

Mist suddenly engulfed the Sannin and it immediately turned into blazing fire engulfing the man. Orochimaru immediately disappeared from the place as he screamed in pain.

Part of the forest then turned into a familiar Shrine as soon as the Sannin vanished.

"I would have appreciated more if disturbances appeared after I finish my food." The man said as he huffed, folding his arms before turning to the unconscious girl.

He crouched down as he positioned the unconscious in a better position. Letting her rest as she leaned against the tree.

Staring at the girl's face for another moment, as she no longer missing an eye, he sighed softly. "I have taken care of the intruder. Now rest properly and train a lot harder, child." The man smiled as he patted her head.

He then stood up and walked away. "My young Skies always attract trouble ...or maybe it's just her. Yare, yare, I am sure my ramen is getting soggy now." He sighed as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kushina knew what Orochimaru was doing. He loved to torture people and break them to the point his victims no longer held the will to live, THEN he would get what he wanted from the lifeless victims. In this case, he was trying to break her youngest student before taking her Sharingan eyes.

So, imagine her surprise when one moment Sakuya was screaming in pain -which Kushina almost blow up the place to save her but couldn't because Mutaka and Hana would be caught in the blast- then another moment later, Sakuya fell unconscious and Orochimaru was the one screaming in pain as he released the girl.

Kushina immediately snapped out of her shock when he dropped Sakuya to the ground and immediately sent out her chains.

She did manage to secure all three of her students and the triplet ninkens and put them behind her, but even in pain, Orochimaru managed to dodge the multiple chains heading towards him. 'Well, I expect no less from a member of the Sannin. They won't be taken down this easily.' Kushina unamusedly thought.

'Still, I wonder what happened in the Genjutsu to make him like that.' She flicked her eyes towards her youngest student, before turning her attention back to the fallen Sannin. Whatever happened to Orochimaru was not her first priority. She could question that later.

Orochimaru gripped his face in pain. 'Who was that?! I can still feel the burning feeling!' He inwardly screamed, before his lips slowly forming a dark smirk. 'So strong. I can't wait to find and dissect him then took all the knowledge he possesses...' He thought gleefully.

He was so deep in his thought that he didn't even register his own instinct screaming him to dodge. He was suddenly thrown to the side due to a strong impact on his head.

"Konoha Daisenkou!"

Kushina blinked in surprised when Team Three and another Jounin appeared. 'Not that I am not happy with the help but why are they here? They are supposed to be waiting in the Tower.'

"Thank goodness we made in time!" A woman with a pair of green eyes, black side bangs and long hair tied into two buns, approached Kushina and her unconscious students. She wore the standard Shinobi flak jacket above her dark blue short-sleeved qipao-style shirt with red sleeve cuffs and calf-length equally dark blue pants.

"Touka..." Kushina muttered, seeing that more allies were here, she relaxed her shoulder a bit. "I will ask questions later, for now, do you mind checking over my students?" She asked, which the dark-haired woman nodded.

"Chouza," Kushina called as she stood by the man's side, raising her kunai.

"When we received your request for assistance, never would I have thought that your opponent is him of all people." Chouza made a sour expression. "I wouldn't have brought my kids if I knew."

Wasabi immediately scowled. "I would have sneak out if you left us behind, sensei." She said, making her own teacher made a frowning expression as he still eyed the unmoving Sannin.

"This is a Sannin we are talking about, Wasabi. You would have died." Chouza replied her.

"So basically, you are saying that we should hide while Uchiha and her teammates are fighting for their lives? Nu-uh! She is not allowed to die before I defeated her!" Wasabi growled as she jabbed her thumb towards the unconscious Sakuya. Touka, who was checking the young Uchiha, blinked towards the young Hyuuga.

Both of her teammates stared in surprised. Never would they have thought that Wasabi actually considered Sakuya as her friend (rival) that she was not willing to see the Uchiha lost her life, after the stunt she made during their first year in the Academy.

Kushina, Chouza, and Touka on the other hand, were surprised that she was willing to go out to a death battle for Sakuya, due to their (seemed to be one-sided) rivalry. She could have just left Sakuya alone and looked for another Uchiha to pick a fight with but she didn't.

"What's with that look as if saying I wanted to be her friend?! She's just someone I wanted to defeat!" Wasabi shouted in frustration. She seemed ready to strangle them, well, mostly to her teammates because the Jounins were out of her league.

'Right...' All three Jounins and her two teammates thought blankly. That look gave Wasabi a strong urge to pull her hair out.

"Kukuku..."

All ready-to-fight Shinobis snapped their attention to the chuckling Sannin, ignoring Touka's "Did I kick him that hard? Well, I did kick him in the head... No, wait, he's already insane when he left the village.".

"Kukuku... Interesting..." Orochimaru chuckled, his face was covered by his hair as he slowly stood up. "Sakuya-chan is really amusing... There's someone else in her mind..."

"I can't wait to dissect Sakuya-chan and him!" Orochimaru exclaimed gleefully. "Oh... Imagine getting those beautiful Sharingan and the knowledge he possessed!"

'Who is this person he is talking about? And inside Sakuya's mind?' The three Jounins frowned.

"Kukuku... I will retreat for now. I hope we can stumbled upon each other again." He chuckled, ignoring Kushina's 'well, we don't want to see you again!' screech, before he melted to the ground.

Kushina immediately activated her sensory, while Chouza immediately turned to his Hyuuga student. "Wasabi!" He called, which the girl nodded. "Byakugan!"

A few minutes of searching and looking around. The two sensor-Shinobis deactivated their abilities. "Couldn't sense him anywhere." Kushina sighed in relief. "I didn't see him anywhere either," Wasabi said.

Chouza nodded as he lowered his Bou-staff. "Let's bring your students and the client to the Tower now." He said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

Two hours later, upon reaching the Tower, after putting Kushina's students in a proper resting room, the three Jounins gathered in the living room. Chouza's students were asked to watch over Kushina's students.

Madam Shijimi and her guard, on the other hand, had been escorted out of the Tower to Daimyo's residence by a team of Jounins.

Kushina not-so-gracefully crashed onto the soft sofa. "Never thought a C rank could be so tiring..." Kushina whined. She had a very strong urge to shout.

"You should rest too, Kushina," Touka said, but Kushina kept saying she didn't need to despite her whining.

"Yours is no longer a C rank but an S rank by the way." Chouza sighed. "We didn't even do anything when we reached your team, except Touka who kicked him away."

Kushina immediately sat up and looked at them with a serious voice. "Now that you mentioned it, what assistance request were you talking about?" Kushina asked.

"What...? Didn't you ask your students to send a ninken to the Tower for assistance?" Chouza asked.

"I didn't. And all three ninkens were with me at that time." Kushina replied.

"Huh... Now that you mentioned it, none of the three looked like the ninken that was sent to us." Touka blinked.

"Are you sure it's not yours, Kushina or one of your students' other than Tsume's daughter?" Chouza asked again.

"None of us have ninkens, except Hana. Why do you think it's me sending the request by the way?" Kushina frowned.

Chouza ruffled his pouch and pulled out a scroll. "Well, it's because of this..." He said as he handed it to Kushina, which the woman took it with a frown.

Kushina widened her eyes when she saw the handwriting and signature. They were hers. "But how? I didn't write this! More like I didn't have time to write this! And my clones were busy guarding the client against Orochimaru's stray snakes!" Kushina said in disbelieved.

"What... Then who?" Touka murmured.

"We need to inform Minato about this." Chouza frowned. "It's a good thing that whoever wrote this is not an enemy. Or at least hopefully not." He continued, which the two other Jounins nodded.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest near the Tower, a shadowed pup watched them from the tree before it poofed into a cloaked person.

"She is safe now..." The person murmured as he moved from his spot and stared at the unconscious Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I am not going to let that snake took you and the Sharingan away from the Clan." He continued before he vanished from sight.

* * *

Kushina immediately stood up and she snapped her head towards the room where her students were resting with narrowed eyes. Her action, of course, immediately alerted the two Jounins as they too stood up with weapons in their hands.

"Who is it?" Chouza asked.

Kushina was silent for another moment before she sighed. "Whoever it is, it's gone now," Kushina said as she sat down again.

The two Jounins then put away their weapons before they too sat down. "Maybe it's that unknown ninken?" Touka asked.

"That didn't explain how it suddenly disappeared." Kushina frowned.

"Hm... Maybe a summon?" Chouza guessed.

The room immediately went quiet.

"Sh*t. It will be bad news if that's Orochimaru's snake summon." Kushina ruffled her hair. "Aaah... I know I want some action during the mission but not this intense... I felt like I put a curse on my team!"

"Well, it's a good thing that none of you lost your lives." Touka sighed before she stood up. "I am going to inform Hokage-sama about your rank-escalation mission." She said as she walked out.

"I guess I should go get some shut eye," Kushina muttered.

Chouza nodded. "There's one more bed in your students' room. You can rest there. My team will be guarding the client if the Jounins here are busy."

Kushina waved without turning around as she exited the room. "Kay, thanks..."

Walking in the hallway, Kushina pursed her lips when she recalled her students, especially Sakuya, getting hurt like that right in front of her. 'It won't happen again. I won't let it happen again.' Kushina thought as she gritted her teeth, fists tightened.

She was too distracted by her own thought that she missed the eye watching her before it disappeared.

* * *

~ Back in Konoha ~

A Chuunin was jumping from roof to roof from the Messenger Tower to the Hokage Tower as fast as she could. As soon as she got near said Tower, she gave the identity to them to be confirmed before rushed inside.

The young Chuunin immediately slammed her hands on Kana's desk, effectively surprising the wavy-haired woman. "...Are you okay..." She trailed as she stood up to see who the Shinobi gasping for air. "...Yuuhi-san?"

"I thought I told you to call me 'Kurenai', Kana-san!" The woman replied in reflect. "Wait, that's not important, is Hokage-sama busy? I need to hand this scroll over to him. It's from Watch Tower D."

"He will be in 15 minutes, so make it quick," Kana replied after checking Minato's schedule. Kurenai nodded and rushed to the office.

After Kurenai was out of sight, Kyoko bent towards Kana. "Not busy? But Koharu-sama and Homura-sama are still in the office, remember?" Kyoko whispered.

"Stop calling them with that honorific, Kyoko. They are no longer Hokage-sama's dear honourable advisors -Kyoko rolled her eyes at the sarcasm- and I have no doubt those two old goats are pestering him about Fugaku-sama's daughter." Kana whispered back. "I am just saving Hokage-sama and gave him time to discuss whatever topic it is that involves the girl with Fugaku-sama." She continued.

"But Kana-" Kana covered Kyoko's mouth. "Shh! They are here!" Kana whispered and the two immediately went back to their work.

A few moments later, the two formerly advisors stepped out from the stairs and walked passed the two secretaries as they eyed Kana.

The two huffed and walked away when Kana seemed to ignore their presences. "Young ones these days," Koharu muttered as she fast-walked, Homura following behind.

"..."

"Kanaaa..." Kyoko whispered as she sweatdropped when she saw her friend's small smirk on her face.

"Hokage-sama will thank me for saving him from those two's so-called pieces of advice later," Kana smirked as she fanned herself with the paper on her desk. "Though I don't think Kurenai will."

'Of course she won't...' Kyoko sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Touka's appearance is based on Fujisaki Madoka from Angelic Layer.**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(+) **Jutsu name** = used in the chapter

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style - Hidden Mole Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. They can pinpoint where they are and sense what is happening on the surface, and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(風) **Wind** (風)

 **Fuuton - Kamikaze (Wind Style - Divine Wind)**

Rank: B

Description: The user jumps up high into the air as they perform the hand-seals needed. Doing so, they punch or kicks out the jutsu towards the enemies as a powerful four tornadoes that reaches the height of twenty meters in the air spin around violently before enclosing in creating an even more devastating tornado technique.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

(水) **Water** (水)

 **Suiton - Mizurappa (Water Style - Wild Water Wave _[by Yahiko]_ / Water Trumpet _[by Kurotsuchi]_ )**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. The power of this technique is determined by the amount of chakra the user releases.

 **Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki (Water Style - Ice Darts Technique)**

Rank: B

Description: After performing the necessary hand-seals, the user shoots numerous amount of large jets of water from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Gatsuuga (Fang Over Fang)**

Rank: C

Description: The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.

 **Kikaichuu - Tsumuji (Parasitic Insects - Typhoon)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: The user uses their kikaichuu to form a funnel that traps their opponents, spins them around violently, and then flung them away.

 **Mushi Kame no Jutsu (Wall of Insects / Insect Jar Technique)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: A technique capable of protecting against attacks by using Kikaichuu to fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. While proving defensive, a sufficient amount of explosive force can break through it.

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

 **Sen'ei Tajashu (Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes)**

Rank: B

Description: By increasing the number of snakes summoned by Sen'ei Jashu, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

(+) **Konoha Daisenkou (Great Leaf Flash)**

Rank: C

Description: The user charges at their opponent and unleashes a powerful lateral kick aiming at the head that will send his opponent flying away.


	17. Chapter 17

**17 - Meet Again**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 **Kushina widened her eyes when she saw the handwriting and signature. They were hers. "But how? I didn't write this! More like I didn't have time to write this! And my clones were busy guarding the client against Orochimaru's stray snakes!" Kushina said in disbelieved.**

 **.**

 **"She is safe now..." The person murmured as he moved from his spot and stared at the unconscious Uchiha. "Don't worry, I am not going to let that snake took you and the Sharingan away from the Clan." He continued before he vanished from sight.**

 **.**

 **"Stop calling them with that honorific, Kyoko. They are no longer Hokage-sama's dear honourable advisors and I have no doubt those two old goats are pestering him about Fugaku-sama's daughter." Kana whispered back.**

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **BlackAqua_IsBack**

I was wondering.. Is byakuran still alive?

❀ Both yes and no. He will be mentioned here.

 **For those who are wondering about Sakuya's eye**

❀ She is fine. Her eyes still in one pair. That eye-gouging action was just Orochimaru using Genjutsu trying to break her before taking her eyes, which he failed in doing so due to the appearance of a Mist user.

 **Speaking about that Mist user...**

❀ I have mentioned before that no, I am not dragging any of her Guardians into the living world. So, no, it's definitely not Mukuro.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Alright, thank you for bringing me the scroll. You may leave, Yuuhi-san." Minato thanked the Chuunin after he read what was written.

Kurenai nodded. "Excuse me." She said before leaving the office.

The moment the door clicked close, Minato frowned. "Panda." He called and the called ANBU immediately appeared in front of him kneeling with one of his knees touched the ground. "Sir."

"Go and summon Uchiha Shisui and Yamanaka Inoichi now," Minato ordered, which the ANBU nodded and immediately shunshined out of the office.

"Hound." and Hound appeared in front of him. Just like Panda, Hound too kneeled down with one knee touched the floor. "Take off your mask and go change your attire, you won't need it in this mission, Kakashi." Minato continued.

Hound-Kakashi nodded and shunshined back to his dull apartment to change out his ANBU uniform into standard Jounin attire as fast as he could. 'If ANBU isn't needed then it's a mission where we will be working outside rather than in the shadow.' He thought with a sigh as he swiped the normal mission pouch and put away his ANBU mission pouch before shunshined back to the office.

Kakashi blinked as the moment he appeared in the office, both Shisui and Inoichi were already there. "You two are fast. It wasn't even 5 minutes yet or I just lost track of time?" Kakashi asked sheepishly as he cared the back of his head.

Both dark and bright-haired Jounins chuckled, and Minato too chuckled at that. "Don't worry, you are not. These two are speed monsters after all."

"Speak for yourself, Yellow Flash-sama!" Shisui cackled.

Inoichi chuckled. "Well, I used to do missions where your expertise was required, Mr Flash, so it's a no wonder thing." He smiled.

Minato just chuckled at the two, didn't feel offended at all before his face went serious. The three-speed Shinobis immediately straightened up.

"I want the three of you to go to the Watch Tower D now. Kushina's team met a dangerous missing-nin on their way there." He said, the three Shinobis narrowed their eyes at that. "Thankfully Chouza's team and one of the Tower's medic, Harusumi Touka managed to reach in time to help them but all three of Kushina's students are out for a while due to their injuries."

Inoichi frowned at the information Minato gave them. "If I may ask..." He started, which Minato nodded. "Which missing-nin did they encounter?" He continued.

Minato sighed. "Coincidence or not, the missing-nin they encountered was Orochimaru."

"Wha-?! Is Sakuya okay? Orochimaru had always wanted to get his slimy hands on Uchihas! On their Sharingan more specifically!" Kakashi widened his eyes.

"Orochimaru loved to play with their victims before killing them. Did he put Sakuya in a torturous Genjutsu?" Shisui growled as his expression darkened. It was rather scary to see that expression on a cheery-Uchiha.

The three Shinobis knew the Sannin did do it if Minato scowl was any indication. "...Inoichi, I will assign you as the team leader. You three are to leave as soon as possible, so go back now and take any necessary items before leaving. Assist Team Three and Nine when needed, and also I want either one of you to check on Sakuya to see if Orochimaru did something damaging before escorting them back. I will mark this as A rank, assuming the injured Orochimaru still wandering around the forest near the main road and the Tower. If you do by any chance encounter him, capture him but remember he is not your first priority."

The three of them nodded in affirmative before Inoichi turned to the two Sharingan users. "Meet up at the gate in 5 minutes." He said and the three Shinobis immediately shunshined away.

A frown made it to Minato's face as he leaned on his chair after they left. 'I shouldn't have agreed to the so-called C rank when Sakuya just became a Genin for less than three months.' He thought before pulling a paper out.

* * *

When Minato dismissed Kurenai from his office after she delivered the message from the Watch Tower, she immediately fast-walked towards the front desk and slammed her hands onto Kana's desk.

"Oh, thank you for your hard work." Kana smiled kindly as if she didn't do anything.

"'He will be in 15 minutes, so make it quick'?!" Kurenai growled towards the smiling woman. "Those two advisors were there having a discussion with Yondaime-sama! They are going to demote me to Genin again! All my hard work will be gone to waste..." She muttered the last part as she pulled her hair.

"You are going to go bald before you even got a boyfriend if you keep that up, Kurenai." Kana mused as she watched the Chuunin let go of her abused hair.

"And relax, you are exaggerating. Besides, I am willing to bet that Hokage-sama felt relief by me sending you to interrupt them." She said, ignoring the 'did you just admit that you used me for that?' look she received from Kurenai. "Oh, and they are EX-kage advisors by the way, please remember that. Now go back to your work, dear." She finalized before took a paper from her desk and waved it towards Kurenai, shoo-ing the Chuunin away.

Kurenai's eye twitched at the blatant shoo-ing before sighed heavily. "Fine..." She grumbled as she sulked her way out.

Kyoko facepalmed at those two's interaction before staring at her friend.

Kana ignored the look Kyoko was giving her.

* * *

As soon as the three Jounins shunshined out of the office and landed on the Kage Tower's roof, they immediately split to different directions. Shisui to the Uchiha compound, Inoichi to the Yamanaka compound, while Kakashi went back to his apartment again to re-arrange his weapons.

The moment Shisui reached in front of his Clan compound and the guards let him in, he immediately rushed towards his house. Nearby Uchihas refrain themselves from stopping whatever he wanted to do, especially when he was in a rush with a non-cheerful expression on his face.

'I'll castrate that snake if he messed Sakuya's mind up.' Shisui scowled as he entered his house and went straight to his room. 'No one messes with MY little sister and get away with it!' He thought as he shoved those small sharp weapons into his pouch and other necessities into his bag.

He then left the compound as soon as he finished arranging the weapons he recklessly shoved into the bag.

'I wonder if I should tell Itachi, Mikoto-oba-san and Fugaku-san about this...' He thought for a while before shaking his head. 'I am sure Hokage-sama can handle that.'

* * *

Kakashi seemed to be doing the same thing. Re-arranging his items and necessities while he seethed at the thought of that traitorous Sannin touched his sister, before leaving his apartment.

'I'll skin that snake alive if I were to see him.' Kakashi thought darkly with a scowl under his mask before he remembered Minato mentioned something about the Sannin being injured.

'I am not going to pass the invitation in skinning an injured snake either.' Kakashi chuckled darkly as he walked through the street. 'Then I'll turn his skin into a wallet..-'

Nearby Shinobis and civilians immediately gave way when they saw his dark expression.

'...-No wait. This kind of snake is disgusting. Guess I'll just have to skin then burn it away. I am sure Shisui wouldn't mind...'

* * *

And Inoichi, on the other hand, rather than fuming all the way until he saw the young Uchiha, he was very worried. A strong mind someone possessed, it could turn into a very fragile thing if someone knew how to bend it properly. And Konoha's beloved traitorous Sannin was one of those expert mind players.

He hoped the young Uchiha was okay. The Clan had grown a soft spot for her, especially when she sometimes visited the compound and even befriended most of the members, especially the Clan children.

Inoichi immediately left his house as soon as he informed his ageing parents that he had a mission to do and possibly wouldn't be home for a few days.

'I hope her mind is still stable.' Inoichi thought worriedly as he left the compound.

As soon as the three Jounins gathered at the front gate and checked-out with the two Chuunin gate-keepers, they immediately dashed out of the village.

* * *

Harusumi Touka blinked when one of the Jounin stationed in the messenger room entered her office. "Shikaru-san?"

"Yo, Touka-chan! Got a reply from Hokage-sama. He is sending three Jounins here to escort the teams back!" Shikaru waved the reply paper as he said that.

Touka nodded as she took the paper from the Nara. "Okay. Thanks." She replied, ignoring his "maan... I miss Kana-chan..." as the man left the room, going back to his post.

'Well, I need to tell Kushina and Chouza about this.' She thought, standing up from her seat and walked out with the reply letter in her hand.

Walking out of the room, she immediately headed towards the Tower's lounge, which Kushina took the place as her screaming and complaining room, much to the other resting Jounins' annoyance. She could even hear the red-headed woman's voice from the hallway and she was just halfway there. 'Kushina need to calm down to not to wake her kids up. And I thought she said she wanted to have a shut eye...' She sighed, momentary wondered if the woman being loud and woke her students, especially the Uchiha, up was actually a good idea.

"AND THEN THAT EFFING SNAKE-" Kushina's scream was then cut off by another Jounin in the lounge. "-dared to tackle you away from your students. We know, Uzumaki! You have been narrating the scene five times already, d*mn it! Let us rest before it's time for our shifts, will you?!"

"WHAT-" Kushina was cut off when Touka opened the door, effectively taking everyone's attention. "Touka?"

"Either give them a break already because you have been screaming for more than an hour or lower your voice down, Kushina. I can hear you from the hallway and I was just halfway here. I thought you are planning to sleep by the way?" Touka sighed.

"Well, I can't, no thanks to that snake..." Kushina replied with a lower voice, much to the resting Jounins' relief. "By the way, why are you here?" She asked as Touka approached her.

Handing the paper to the Uzumaki as the woman stared at the paper questioningly, Touka replied, "The reply from Hokage-sama after I informed him of your team's rank-escalation mission." She said, which Kushina immediately ripped the paper open.

Kushina's shoulder slacked as she read the paper. "Oh. Thank goodness..." Kushina sighed in relief, her dropping mood slowly went up. "...I think I can rest properly now" She muttered as she walked out of the room after waving towards Touka and the rest of the Jounins.

"..." Touka stared towards the door for another moment before turning towards the staring Jounins before puffing up her chest. "You are welcome!" She chirped, and left the room, going back to her office.

* * *

Sakuya groaned when she slowly cracked her eyes open before staring at the wooden ceiling with soft orange-coloured sakura flowers patterns painted on it. 'I am back to my room in my mindscape again...' She thought, missing another presence approaching her when they realized she woke up.

"You should have gouge that d*mn snake's eyes out, you idiot..."

Sakuya immediately snapped her head towards the familiar voice and her eyes widened at the familiar frowning person standing there, nevermind him wearing a Japanese priest attire.

"...Reborn...?"

"What's with that hesitation? Of course, it's me. Who else got this perfect face every woman loved to see?" Reborn huffed, which Sakuya-Tsuna rolled her eyes towards him.

"...How did you...? I thought you all disappear?" Tsuna muttered softly.

"I think your hearing failed you, dame-Tsuna" Reborn resisted himself to roll his eyes. "I am pretty sure I said 'it's time for YOU to leave', not us" He continued.

Tsuna went silent for a moment as she slowly sat up, with the help of her former -to her, he still is, always is one and a father figure to boot, which Dino too took the man as one- tutor. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, Tsuna. We are still here, well, few of us actually" Reborn sighed.

"...Few?"

"Your parents obviously here, Primo himself, your Guardians, us ex-Arcobaleno ...well, except Lal, Byakuran, Yuni, and Enma. Only those whose flames are connected with you are here.* " Reborn said.

"...Oh..." Tsuna had mix feelings about that. Should she feel happy because some of them were still there or should she feel sad that more than half of the people, including Kyo, were not there?

In the end, Tsuna settled down with 'happy'. It was better than none of them being there when she needed familiar people around her. She really appreciated it when Reborn went silent, not butting into her thoughts.

Decided to change the subject, "By the way, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was that snake gouging out my left eye... D*mn, I can feel the phantom pain..." Tsuna grumbled, putting her hand on her left eye before giving her attention back to Reborn.

"One of those who are no longer here was the one who saved you, I assume" Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "None of us here were near you at that time after all"

"...How did you know there was a snake here, Reborn?" Tsuna blinked questioningly.

"I did mention none of us was nearby you that time but I didn't say anything about us not sensing some *sshole trying to mess your head up," Reborn scowled. "Because you already met and remember his chakra presence that we are able to find out who was being the *sshole."

Tsuna didn't say anything, which Reborn took that as Tsuna asking him to continue.

"Of course, some of us immediately rushed towards that location. You can imagine our surprised when the only one we found was you. A bloody you. Blood from your left eye and mouth." Reborn pursed his lips as he recalled his student's appearance when he reached her. All of them immediately went into a panic, even if some didn't show the expression on their faces.

"...Sorry" Tsuna muttered.

"If you are sorry then rest properly so we can stop our worry, dame-Tsuna." He bonked his student's head twice with a gun -ignoring the brunette's cried "Did you forget I am an injured person?! And where did you get that?!"- with a huff. 'Not that we can actually stop worrying about you,' he added in his thought.

Tsuna pouted as she cared her abused head before looking around. "Where are the others by the way?" She asked.

"They are cleaning the shrine. I am here because it's my turn to take care of you. We switched every one-hour" Reborn replied and ignored Tsuna's "the shine of my mindscape? They can actually get dirty?".

Realizing that Reborn was not going to answer her question, "and also, I am still wondering why all of us are wearing these attire... Care to tell me why?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I do know why but too bad, I am not willing to tell you!" The man smiled innocently.

"..." Tsuna gave the man a blank stare.

Reborn chuckled as he pushed his student back to lay down on the futon. "More importantly, sleep, Tsuna. Your mind needs to rest properly because of that freak being a *ssholistic freak," he muttered, his large hand covering her eyes as if trying to prevent the light to blind her.

Everything seemed to turn dark and she fell asleep almost immediately.

"...Is there something you need, Primo?" Reborn asked to the presence behind the door on his right side.

"You are not telling her about it, Reborn?" Giotto asked as he slid open the door.

"No. She will find it out by herself anyway, sooner or later. Oh, My one hour is up?" Reborn replied, which Giotto just nodded.

"Right..." Reborn muttered as he stood up as walked passed Giotto after he nodded towards the blond, which the blond then walked and sat beside his successor's side.

"Always attracting troubles, aren't you, Decimo?" Giotto chuckled as he cared the brunette's head.

* * *

 **Some of them still stayed! :D**

 *** Parents are obviously connected to their child.**

 **Primo when he deemed Tsuna worthy as his successor during Inheritance Succession.**

 **The Guardians obviously connected to her and (most probably) created certain bond only between themselves.**

 **Ex-Arcobaleno during Arcobaleno Trials, minus Lal.**

 **Byakuran and Yuni through the connection between Trinisette Skies (I know Aria should be included but Tsuna definitely spent more time with Yuni due to the woman died when Yuni was very young and Tsuna only met the woman once).**

 **And last but not least, Enma through the connection between both Vongola and Simon Primos, their rings, and their flames (Oath Flame).**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style - Hidden Mole Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. They can pinpoint where they are and sense what is happening on the surface, and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(風) **Wind** (風)

 **Fuuton - Kamikaze (Wind Style - Divine Wind)**

Rank: B

Description: The user jumps up high into the air as they perform the hand-seals needed. Doing so, they punch or kicks out the jutsu towards the enemies as a powerful four tornadoes that reaches the height of twenty meters in the air spin around violently before enclosing in creating an even more devastating tornado technique.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

(水) **Water** (水)

 **Suiton - Mizurappa (Water Style - Wild Water Wave** [by Yahiko] **/ Water Trumpet** [by Kurotsuchi])

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. The power of this technique is determined by the amount of chakra the user releases.

 **Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki (Water Style - Ice Darts Technique)**

Rank: B

Description: After performing the necessary hand-seals, the user shoots numerous amount of large jets of water from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Gatsuuga (Fang Over Fang)**

Rank: C

Description: The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.

 **Kikaichuu - Tsumuji (Parasitic Insects - Typhoon)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: The user uses their kikaichuu to form a funnel that traps their opponents, spins them around violently, and then flung them away.

 **Mushi Kame no Jutsu (Wall of Insects / Insect Jar Technique)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: A technique capable of protecting against attacks by using Kikaichuu to fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. While proving defensive, a sufficient amount of explosive force can break through it.

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

 **Sen'ei Tajashu (Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes)**

Rank: B

Description: By increasing the number of snakes summoned by Sen'ei Jashu, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

 **Konoha Dasenkou (Great Leaf Flash)**

Rank: C

Description: The user charges at their opponent and unleashes a powerful lateral kick aiming at the head that will send his opponent flying away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **My motivation to type down is low truthfully, which was why I put this book and Royalty on Slow Update.**

 **Sky's Truth, on the other hand, sadly to say, my motivation in that one dropped to zero.**

 **But I am NOT ABANDONING it. I will get back to it sometime in the future.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ciao Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**18 - Bonds**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"...Inoichi, I will assign you as the team leader. You three are to leave as soon as possible, so go back now and take any necessary items before leaving. Assist Team Three and Nine when needed, and also I want either one of you to check on Sakuya to see if Orochimaru did something damaging before escorting them back. I will mark this as A rank, assuming the injured Orochimaru still wandering around the forest near the main road and the Tower. If you do by any chance encounter him, capture him but remember he is not your first priority."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Your parents obviously here, Primo himself, your Guardians, us ex-Arcobaleno ...well, except Lal, Byakuran, Yuni, and Enma. Only those whose flames are connected with you are here." Reborn said.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"You are not telling her about it, Reborn?" Giotto asked as he slid open the door.**_

 _ **"No. She will find it out by herself anyway, sooner or later." Reborn replied.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **kagewolf25 (FFN)**

...will there be a love interest later on?

❀ If you are talking about Sakuya... Well... Her heart is still with Kyo.

About other characters, on the other hand, I'll probably follow canon pairs (either this or no pairs at all), and my OCs already have their own pairs.

Of course, romance is not the main focus here so it definitely won't appear that much, not before Sakuya reaches her mid-teens or something at least.

* * *

 **Sorry, I forgot to put down the poll result about Sakuya's Fuuinjutsu mastery level.**

 **Anyway, here's the result (Wattpad + FFN votes) :**

 **Master = 43 votes**

 **Advance = 19 votes**

 **Beginner = 4 votes**

 **Soo... Sakuya's mastery in Fuuinjutsu will be at the highest level. I think many of you already know this if you were to go back to Chapter 12. But don't worry, she won't do a mastery escalation jump. She'll probably reach it in her twenties, just like Minato (and Kushina?).**

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Hyuuga Wasabi was pacing around the room nervously. Wasn't sure about what to do if the Uchiha decided to wake up before her teammates came back from accompanying Team Nine's two older members to the canteen half an hour ago.

'Come on! Come on! Why aren't you back yet?!' Wasabi really wanted to scream that but there was a patient there, Uchiha or not. Her slowly dissolving patience almost caused her to rip her hair out if it weren't for a sound came behind her, effectively making her jumped, cutting off her inner rants.

Snapping her attention towards the groaning Uchiha, she slowly approached her warily as if the Uchiha was going to pounce on her like a hungry panther attacking its prey if she were to let her guard down.

Sakuya slowly opened her eyes, which she immediately shut it closed again due to the sudden brightness entered her eyes before slowly opening them again and blinked several times.

When her senses finally registered the tense presence beside her, she turned to them.

Onyx eyes immediately clashed with light lavender eyes.

Both stated at each other for a few moments. The two didn't seem to move an inch as they maintained their stares.

'Why is she so tense? It's not like I am going to hurt her or anything...' was what that ran through Sakuya's mind. While Wasabi on the other hand... 'Sh*t. Why is she staring at me like that? Where are Rei and Masio when you need them?!' She inwardly screeched.

"...Uum... Hi?" Sakuya awkwardly greeted the tense Hyuuga.

"...Yes, hello..." The Hyuuga replied back hesitantly.

An awkward silence surrounding them immediately.

"So, uh... How long have I been sleeping?" Sakuya asked while trying to sit, which Wasabi hesitantly approached her and helped her up.

"You have been asleep for seven hours" She replied, vaguely registered the Uchiha saying thank you. "Two hours after Orochimaru of the Sannin retreated and us reaching this Tower, the fastest falcon messenger flew back and forth from here to the village and back here again took around four hours, your teammates woke up ten minutes after that, they are now at the canteen with two of my teammates accompanying them, and you woke up an hour later," she continued.

"..." Sakuya stared at the Hyuuga a while before a smile reached her face. Wasabi scowled at the smile. "What's with that smile, Uchiha?"

"You have been guarding me all those time?" Sakuya grinned.

Wasabi's eyes twitched. "As if I have a choice. I won't if I can help it, Uchiha!" She hissed, which didn't seem to faze the said Uchiha at all, in fact, Sakuya seemed to brighten instead.

Ignoring the glare, Sakuya smiled. "Does that mean we can finally be friends now?" She asked.

"As if!"

"Do you mind if I call you 'Wasabi'?"

"Are you even listening?! And yes, I DO mind!"

"Of course, I am listening, Wasabi!"

"I said I DO mind you calling me by my given name!"

"So, we are friends now, right?"

"No, we are not!"

"You can call me 'Sakuya', Wasabi!"

"I am not calling you that, Uchiha! Just- Just what do you want from me anyway?!" Wasabi snapped, asking with a snarl.

Sakuya blinked. "Becoming friends?"

"That's not what I meant! There must be something you wanted from me, isn't it? That's why you wanted to get close to me?!" Wasabi scowled, Sakuya blinked at that. "Well, too bad for you, I don't have anything! Why don't you just go and snatch something from those main branch b*stards, Uchiha?!"

Sakuya frowned. "What makes you think I want something from you when I wanted to become your friend?" She asked, all humour disappeared.

"...What?" Wasabi widened her eyes in surprise.

"What if I just wanted to be your friend?" Sakuya asked again.

"Wha- That's impossible! Even our Clan elders wanted us to befriend those with a notable background that could give the Clan advantages, not including Uchiha. There must be something you are trying to gain from this!" She glared.

"...So, is the problem here is that I am an Uchiha and you are a Hyuuga?" Sakuya asked, folding her arms.

"Isn't it obvious? And I am pretty sure your Clan elder will throw a hissy fit if they heard you befriended a Hyuuga" Wasabi too folded her arms. "...What's with that 'not this sh*t again' expression, Uchiha?!" Her eyes twitched.

"Hm... Been there, done that..." She replied as she waved at the Hyuuga.

"Huh?" Wasabi blinked questioningly.

"I don't really care about what my Clan elders said. Sure I listen to what they said but I rarely do what they told me to do" Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Thus the reason why I am known for being rebellious towards the elders."

Wasabi blinked again.

"I am going to tell you what I told Kou-kun," Sakuya said, which Wasabi blinked for the third time surprise. "You mean-"

"Yes, that Kou. Hyuuga Kou of the Main Branch. Now be quiet and listen." Sakuya cut the Hyuuga off. "So what if I am an Uchiha and you are a Hyuuga. I made my own decision, and you should too. I am not going to let those elders control everything I do. I am not their puppets!" She said as she pointed towards the surprised Hyuuga.

"I am a branch member, Uchiha."

"I know."

"Being a branch member of the Clan doesn't possess anything, even we don't possess our freedom. We are being put in a cage for them to control."

"They may be creating a cage to trap you but you can create your own freedom they couldn't touch."

"...I am a Hyuuga."

"I wanted to become friends with Wasabi, not Hyuuga."

"The elders might try to pull something on you through me."

"I'll do my best not to dance in their wrinkled palms."

"They might try to chain me down for being too free."

"I will be there to break the chain they forced onto you. And I am sure Kou-kun too will help if you ask!"

"..."

"..."

"...Am I ...still allowed to call you 'Sakuya'?" Wasabi asked hesitantly.

"The offer still stands." Sakuya smiled.

And both of them then started making small awkward conversation that slowly dissolved into a smooth conversation, even if they occasionally switching from one topic to another.

The two didn't seem to realize their own teammates peeking through the door. Either that or the two trackers were ignoring them before the four of them left the two girls alone and went back to the canteen.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

Few minutes after they entered a friendly conversation, Sakuya's eyes slowly dropped before immediately snapped them open again. Wasabi, of course, upon seeing that, paused their conversation and gently pushed the tired Uchiha back to her bed.

"Rest, Uchi-Sa-Sakuya...-san. You are still healing from the damage made by Orochimaru of the Sannin. We shall continue our conversation later." Wasabi said. "I'll be here as your guard ...or at least until an available Jounin comes to take over..." She continued.

"...You are not staying?" Sakuya softly asked. Wasabi could somehow see the small disappointment displaying in the Uchiha's eyes, almost perfectly covered by her stoic expression. 'But she is still tired so her mask must have accidentally slipped a little...' was what went through Wasabi's thought.

"I am starving, Uchiha. I need food in my stomach." Wasabi replied dryly, unconsciously reverting back to calling Sakuya 'Uchiha'. "And our dear teammates not coming back with our dinner are not helping either..."

Sakuya sweatdropped. "...Right... Wake me up if something happens?" She asked.

"No. YOU rest. If something happened, WE handle it. Now, shut your eyes and sleep like a log!" She growled, pointing towards Sakuya.

Sakuya sweatdropped again. "Yes, ma'am..." She muttered as she closed her eyes, missing Wasabi's twitching eye.

Wasabi blinked when Sakuya fell asleep almost immediately before she sighed. "You should have just mentioned that you need rest. No need to force yourself to stay awake to make a small conversation with me..." She muttered, pulling the blanket, covering Sakuya until her shoulders.

Staring at the sleeping Uchiha for another moment, Wasabi rose from her seat and walked towards the door, clicking it open. "You may come in. She's asleep by the way." She muttered as she opened the door wider, letting the three waiting Shinobis enter.

"Never thought she managed to 'catch' you by the way..." The black haired teen snickered, ignoring the young Hyuuga's glare before she huffed and left the room, heading towards the canteen.

The eldest of the three sighed. "Well, let's get this done. The sooner the better, is it not?" He said, and the three of them walked towards Sakuya.

"So, which one of you will check first?" The silverette glanced towards the Yamanaka and Uchiha.

"Me. Sharingans are able to enter someone's mindscape through eye contacts. Inoichi-san will take his turn when Sakuya-chan is awake." Shisui pointed towards himself.

"We'll be here to guard you Uchihas in case someone or something tried to make a mess." Kakashi and Inoichi both stood at each side of the bed.

Shisui nodded. "Right. Here goes nothing..." he muttered as he spread open Sakuya's eye.

Sharingan met onyx eye and Shisui jumped into Sakuya's mindscape.

* * *

~ Sakuya's mindscape ~

The moment Shisui stepped into Sakuya's mind, he blinked as he entered an unfamiliar forest ...or maybe it's their Clan forest? Looking around for another moment, Shisui pursed his lips as he brushed away some of his brown locks from covering his sight.

"I really doubt this is Uchiha forest..." He muttered as he stared at familiar flowers. 'This is knotweed* if I wasn't wrong...' Shisui tried to recall what its name he once saw in Nara's medical herbs storage during his mission when he was a Genin.

He then turned to the opposite side of the herb and stared at the plant in dismay. Those familiar poisonous cherry-tomato-like berries he once almost ate, he definitely wasn't going to forget the snakeberry** that almost took his life, which he was then saved by his panicked Jounin-sensei when the adult went to fetch him from the storage.

"But why are these in Sakuya-chan's mindscape?" He muttered before looking around for anything that resembled a pathway and sighed when he didn't find one as everywhere he turned, it was either medical plants or poisonous plants or poisonous berries or bushes or trees or bushes or poisonous berries or bushes or bushes ...did he mention trees other than bushes and poisonous berries?

"I guess all I can do is roam around until I stumbled into something that can lead me to Sakuya-chan..." He muttered before moving forward via tree branches to branches.

A strong sensor Shisui might be, he was currently in someone else's mind so his sensory ability was pretty much useless, thus of his lack of awareness of hidden pairs of eyes watching his every movement.

* * *

The ex-Arcobaleno were enjoying their peaceful time as they drank their tea (and coffee in Reborn and Verde's cases) after Orochimaru's stunt when they suddenly turned their attention towards the forest the moment they sensed someone entered Sakuya-Tsuna's mindscape. The presence was not hostile like Orochimaru and it was familiar but better safe than not. Which was why, with a frowned, Reborn stood up. "Fon, Viper, let's go," he said as made his way there without waiting for their responses by trees to trees.

When they saw a silhouette on their way there, they jumped and hid within the trees. All three of them blinked, taken aback when they saw who that person was. " _He_ is Uchiha Shisui?" Fon muttered in surprised.

Reborn went silent for another moment as he stared at Shisui's flickering form before a smirk reached his face. "Well, if you think about it, it wasn't really a surprise. It seems like he can't leave her alone after all," he muttered, which the Storm and Mist nodded.

"The boy didn't seem to realize it though..." Viper commented as they watched Shisui wandering around as the boy muttering at every bush he saw after a few steps. "Oh, his form no longer flickering."

"What should we do, Reborn?" Fon turned to the Sun. "Let him wander until he gives up or guides him to the shrine?" He continued.

"I am tempted in letting the boy wandered around actually," Reborn replied as he huffed, making both Fon and Viper arched their eyebrows. "But I am pretty sure he won't give up that easily. He most probably will attack us though if we were to appear in front of him since he didn't know us and would assume we are intruders in Tsuna's mind because of that snake."

A moment of silence within the three of them as they watched the Uchiha complained at the innocent trees.

"Fon, you go," Reborn said, nodding his head towards the lost Uchiha.

Fon blinked at that. "...Are you making me a victim of the child's attack?" He arched his eyebrow.

Reborn rolled his eyes at the response. "Just go, will you? You are one of the peacemakers within our group. Just treat him as a suspicious person wandering into your garden. Hurry up, I want to get back to my espresso," he shoo-ed the Storm, as the man sighed, ignoring Viper's soft snicker.

Fon jumped down and landed right in front of Shisui, effectively starling the Uchiha who immediately jumped back in reflect. Fon sweatdropped when the Uchiha crouched down in pain when he crashed into a tree as he put a distance with him.

Shisui stood up while caressing his head as he pointed towards Fon. "Who are you?" He asked warily.

Fon tilted his head as his question. "I should be the one asking you, child. Who are you and why are you here?" Fon asked back with a smile.

Shisui gulped at him. He looked scary despite the smile.

"Are you one of the snake?" Fon continued.

Shisui blinked at that, immediately straightened up. If whoever this person was was suspicious of him as Orochimaru's snake then he was most likely not an enemy but that didn't mean Shisui would let his guard down. It could be a trick in making his lower his guard. "No, I am not," Shisui replied.

"Then who are you? And why are you here? There must be a reason of why you entered this mindscape," Fon's kind smile was still there, but his posture was showing that he was ready to defend himself if Shisui were to attack him, nevermind Reborn and Viper would watch his back.

"...I am Shisui, her cousin. My team was informed that Orochimaru did something to ...her mind and our leader wanted us to see if the snake did something damaging," Shisui replied hesitantly, wondering if it was a good idea to tell the man about it. His instinct wasn't screaming at him to run even if he could feel that the man was a dangerous person no matter how kind his smile looked like, so he should be safe if he didn't make a move first, ...right?

Shisui was getting nervous when the man went silent but the smile was still attached to his face. Should he say something?

He tensed when the man nodded. "Am I safe to assume that you are searching for her?" He asked, which Shisui stiffly nodded. Was the man going to attack? He really hoped not.

"Very well. I will lead you to her. Come, Shisui," the man said before he turned around and walked away.

Shisui stared at the retreating back for a moment before shaking his head and immediately followed the man. If the man was leading him to Sakuya, who was he to complain as he flicked his eyes around for any visible way to run in case this was a trap but he really really hoped it was not.

After a few moments of walking, unaware of the other two in the trees, "uuh... May I know who you are, ...sir?" he asked the man.

"My name is Fon, I am one of the spirits of the past," Fon smiled, which he received a "huh?" from Shisui.

"I am one of Sakuya's friends from her previous life," Fon smiled. "She was a reckless child after all and we just can't leave her alone. We'll stay and look after her until it's time for us to leave and born as another person." He continued with a chuckle.

"Something like that actually exists?" Shisui blinked in surprise. "Wait, you said 'we', does that means there are more of you?"

"Of course, two of them are in the trees behind you by the way," Fon chuckled when Shisui snapped his head behind him, which Reborn and Viper stepped forward, enough to make themselves visible to Shisui, who widened his eyes, before retreated back to the trees.

'They could have killed me and I won't even be aware who attack...' Shisui gulped at the sudden awareness. He jumped when he heard Fon chuckled again. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you unless you show any intention that could cause harm to Sakuya," Fon said.

'That assures me by a lot but that doesn't mean I am no longer scared!' Shisui wanted to scream, ignoring Fon chuckle and did he also hear chuckles from the tree?

* * *

 **Some of you might be wondering why not Inoichi entered her mindscape, Yamanaka unable to enter someone's mindscape, they are only able to dig and look into someone's memories. While Shintenshin is simply taking over someone's body.**

 **Uchiha, on the other hand, is able to by using Sharingan and making eye contact with the person intended. Just like Sasuke able to enter Naruto's and suppressed Kurama's chakra, when they first met in Orochimaru's hideout. (Not sure if they can though if the other party is unconscious)**

* * *

 *** The knotweed I mentioned is Fallopia japonica. It is eaten in Japan as sansai or wild foraged vegetable. And also is used in both traditional Japanese and Chinese medicines to treat fungal infections, various skin inflammations, and cardiovascular diseases.**

 **** The snakeberry I meant is Solanum Dulcamara. It is also called "bittersweet," "poisonberry," "poison-flower," or "snakeberry." The plant makes poisonous solanine to kill insects that eat it, but it will give human diarrhea, vomiting, and if you have enough of it hallucinations or paralysis but few people have died from consuming them.**

 **(These informations are from Google so I apologize in advance if I made mistakes)**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

 **(including from previous chapters)**

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

 **Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu (Earth Style - Inescapable Hell / Antlion Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: After forming the needed hand-seals, the user will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground like an antlion to imprison and suffocate them. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

 **Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style - Hidden Mole Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. They can pinpoint where they are and sense what is happening on the surface, and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below.

 **Doton - Retsudo Tenshou (Earth Style - Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

(風) **Wind** (風)

 **Fuuton - Kamikaze (Wind Style - Divine Wind)**

Rank: B

Description: The user jumps up high into the air as they perform the hand-seals needed. Doing so, they punch or kicks out the jutsu towards the enemies as a powerful four tornadoes that reaches the height of twenty meters in the air spin around violently before enclosing in creating an even more devastating tornado technique.

(火) **Fire** (火)

 **Katon - Hinoko (Fire Style - Ember)**

 _(( Made-up technique ))_

Rank: D

Description: This technique creates a short-range continuous flamethrower that is then expelled from the mouth. The width of the flamethrower is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique. The flame is usually used for fire camp, and also served as a distraction.

 **Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style - Great Fireball Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon - Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

(水) **Water** (水)

 **Suiton - Mizurappa (Water Style - Wild Water Wave** [by Yahiko] **/ Water Trumpet** [by Kurotsuchi] **)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. The power of this technique is determined by the amount of chakra the user releases.

 **Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki (Water Style - Ice Darts Technique)**

Rank: B

Description: After performing the necessary hand-seals, the user shoots numerous amount of large jets of water from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

 **Gatsuuga (Fang Over Fang)**

Rank: C

Description: The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone.

 **Kikaichuu - Tsumuji (Parasitic Insects - Typhoon)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: The user uses their kikaichuu to form a funnel that traps their opponents, spins them around violently, and then flung them away.

 **Mushi Kame no Jutsu (Wall of Insects / Insect Jar Technique)**

 _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Rank: C

Description: A technique capable of protecting against attacks by using Kikaichuu to fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. While proving defensive, a sufficient amount of explosive force can break through it.

 **Sen'ei Jashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)**

Rank: C

Description: This technique allows the user to summon snakes, usually from under the sleeve, but from other parts of their body as well, as seen when (Canon)Orochimaru summoned a snake from his mouth. The snakes allow the user to attack from a fair distance and can be used to restrict the target or bite them with their venomous fangs.

 **Sen'ei Tajashu (Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes)**

Rank: B

Description: By increasing the number of snakes summoned by Sen'ei Jashu, the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appear in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack.

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

 **Konoha Daisenkou (Great Leaf Flash)**

Rank: C

Description: The user charges at their opponent and unleashes a powerful lateral kick aiming at the head that will send his opponent flying away.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**19 - Identities**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"...Am I ...still allowed to call you 'Sakuya'?" Wasabi asked hesitantly.**_

 _ **"The offer still stands." Sakuya smiled.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Sharingans are able to enter someone's mindscape through eye contacts. Inoichi-san will take his turn when Sakuya-chan is awake." Shisui pointed towards himself.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"I am one of Sakuya's friends from her previous life," Fon smiled. "She was a reckless child after all and we just can't leave her alone. We'll stay and look after her until it's time for us to leave and born as another person." He continued with a chuckle.**_

 _ **"Something like that actually exists?" Shisui blinked in surprise. "Wait, you said 'we', does that means there are more of you?"**_

 _ **"Of course, two of them are in the trees behind you by the way," Fon chuckled when Shisui snapped his head behind him, which Reborn and Viper stepped forward, enough to make themselves visible to Shisui, who widened his eyes, before retreated back to the trees.**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Azaira (FFN) (Review Chapter 7)**

...Seems like the timeline is offset for some of the characters by several years(seven?).

❀ Yes, and it varies depending on the characters too. I'll type down their ages (including their canon ages to compare) when Naruto and his peers are born.

《》❀《》

 **AryaZEvans (FFN)**

 _Theoretically_ , if Mukuro was in Naruto, would he be seen as a holder of the Rinnegan?

❀ It's possible, seeing that each Pain represent each of the paths of reincarnation. And the numbers in his right eye also represent the paths.

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Shisui was nervous.

Very nervous actually.

They had been walking for quite long (it wasn't even ten minutes yet though) and it didn't seem like they were arriving at where Sakuya was any time soon. Plus unknown to him, Fon was deliberately making them travelled by walking rather than jumping from tree to tree actually ...for no real reason.

"Uum... Fon...-san, are we there yet?" Shisui nervously asked (for the third time) the man leading him.

Fon chuckled. "Yes."

The moment he received that reply, Shisui immediately looked around but all he could see was the same as previously. Tree, bushes, poisonous and non-poisonous plants.

"...Uuh... Where ...is she?" Shisui blinked.

Fon blinked before nodding. "Oh, right, I forgot, you can't see the stairs," Fon muttered. Shisui blinked when the Storm offered his hand. "Your hand, please?"

"You-you wanted me to cut my hand off as a compensation for leading me to the middle of nowhere?" Shisui asked in bewilderment and annoyance.

"What made you to reach that conclusion?" Fon asked back in a complete baffle, ignoring Viper's soft cackle and Reborn's amused stare.

"Huh? You are not?" Shisui blinked then sheepishly laughed when he received a blank stare from Fon.

"Right. Sorry," Shisui then put his hand on top of Fon's and the Uchiha immediately widened his eyes in surprise when a staircase became visible in front of them.

"Wha-?! Since when?" Shisui gapped.

"Hmm... It's been here since the beginning. But only Sakuya-chan herself and us, spirits from the past could see and enter. Other than us, none are able to, thus getting lost in the forest unless one of us guided you there," Fon explained, walking forward as he led Shisui through the stairs.

When Fon felt Shisui was about to release his hand, "oh, and don't let go of my hand before you reach up there, otherwise, you will be thrown back to the location where you first entered this mindscape," Fon said with a smile, looking at Shisui from his shoulder. "Of course, I won't stop you if you were to go back now."

Shisui's hold on Fon's hand tightened immediately. "Are there any more I need to know before I see Sakuya-chan?" He asked with a sigh, wondering if there was another thing that could lead him to be kicked out.

"Yes. Please don't be too surprised and make loud noises when you saw her because she will be in a form of her previous life," Fon replied and the Uchiha blinked at the reply.

"Huh? Form? But I thought the form of ourselves in our mindscape was taken from how we perceive ourselves-wait... Does that mean Sakuya-chan actually...?!" Shisui widened his eyes at the conclusion he reached.

"You are correct," Fon nodded. "It was because she possessed the memory of her previous life that she saw herself in her previous form," he confirmed.

"Not that I am going to dislike her or anything, but is that the reason why she could do anything easily, even in her first try?" Shisui asked.

"I believe so," Fon nodded. "But I also believe it was due to the capabilities she inherited from your clan. After all, she only possessed small pieces rather than her whole memories." The last part was a lie but Shisui didn't know nor he needed to know that.

"Uchiha blood, huh..." Shisui hmm-ed, immediately widened his eyes when his eyes landed on a familiar shrine when the shrine was in sight.

"Na-Naka Shrine?" Shisui gapped. "Bu-but how?! Sakuya-chan hasn't been to the shrine yet! Maybe the river but not the shrine!" He exclaimed as he flailed his hands around.

Fon was silent for a moment before he asked, "is Naka shrine really looks like this?"

"Yes... It-it's the same actually, except for the sun and moon symbol that for some reason looked awfully familiar, Naka Shrine's is Uchiha clan symbol." Shisui stared at the shrine, dumbfounded. 'Does that mean Sakuya-chan's previous life had a connection with the Uchiha?!' He inwardly screamed.

Fon blinked in surprise. He could even feel Reborn and Viper's surprised and they were still in the trees. Namimori was actually built within Uchiha's land, and by extension, the Leaf village?

"Interesting," Fon muttered as he and Shisui reached the top and stepped into the shrine ground before letting go of the gapping Uchiha's hand.

'What is?! That Sakuya-chan is possibly one of our ancestors?!' Shisui inwardly screamed. Trying to figure if he should treat his cousin as usual or politely like how he treated all the older women.

"Come, Shisui," Fon waved him as the man with Reborn and Viper, who landed beside him, walked to the shrine, ignoring the Uchiha's inner ridiculous dilemma.

When they realized Shisui didn't move from his spot, Reborn sighed, immediately walked back to the distracted Uchiha and without any hesitation, he flicked the Uchiha's forehead.

Shisui yelped, immediately clutched his forehead when pain exploded from it. He cursed as he rubbed the abused spot, trying to reduce the pain. "What in the name of Yondaime did your finger made of?! It's like I was hit by Gai-san's overpowered punch!" Shisui screeched.

"I am awesome that way," Reborn scoffed and walked towards the shrine, followed by Viper, leaving Fon with Shisui alone.

"That guy is not making any sense," Shisui grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the amused Fon.

"It is a wonder that you and _him_ are actually the same person when most of your personalities clash with each other," Fon softly chuckled.

Shisui blinked. "What was that? I couldn't hear that properly. And speak louder please," he pouted.

Fon chuckled again. "Nothing, Shisui. It's something you don't need to worry about," he said, sliding open the shrine entrance.

"Huh... Okay then," Shisui muttered as he followed Fon inside before the man slid the door closed and led him to Sakuya.

Unknown to him, as soon as Fon turned his back, Shisui pursed his lips. While it was true that he couldn't hear what Fon said but he did catch something that actually managed to catch his attention.

 _ **"...a wonder that you and him are actually the same person..."**_

'Who was he talking about? And... we are the same person?' Shisui thought as a small frown reached his lips. 'Does that means the past me had a connection with them?'

* * *

Shisui stared at Sakuya, who was staring blankly at him. Was she really Sakuya-chan? She had the same voice but brown hair and honey brown eyes? They were not Uchiha features at all and ...and she looked older! And Fon leaving him alone with the unfamiliar Sakuya the moment he entered Sakuya's resting room was not helping.

She was the same but at the same time, she was not and this fact actually scared him a little.

Sakuya bit back a frown as she stared at the nervous Uchiha. 'Why is Shisui here? He was in the village when team nine left for this mission, there's no way he could enter my mind without him being in the same place as us...' She thought.

"How...did you get here, Shisui?" Sakuya asked.

"Uuh... Your friends, Fon, ...Reborn and Viper I think that's their names, led me here," he replied as he fidgetted in his seat. Those eyes seemed like it was able to stare at his soul. Was it just his imagination or did they turned orange for a second there?!

"That's not what I meant but thanks for telling me," Sakuya sighed. "I mean how did you enter here because you were still in the village when we left for this ...mission".

Shisui gave a small "oh" and replied, "Yondaime-sama sent me, Kakashi, and Inoichi-san here the moment he received a letter from the Tower to check if Orochimaru did something to break your mind and I am pretty sure he wanted us to escort you all back once team nine are ready to travel back," he said, staring at anywhere but Sakuya's honey brown -near golden- eyes.

Sakuya just hmm-ed at that, didn't seem to register the teen's awkward expression. "That's strange, I should be able to sense all of you if you are nearby since I am familiar with your chakras." She commented. "Did you just reach the Tower?"

Shisui shook his head while shrugging his shoulders. "Nope. You definitely were too tired to sense us. We were in front of the door ever since you lure the Hyuuga to enter your circle of friends," he grinned weakly.

Sakuya huffed. "You talked as I am going to devour her or something... And the three of you are eavesdropping," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Weeell... We didn't want to interrupt your bonding session," Shisui chuckled. "By the way, are you okay?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yep. Few more hours of rest and I'll be as good as new!" Sakuya grinned before she blinked when she finally saw how Shisui seemed to be kind of uncomfortable while talking to her.

Was it because she was in Tsuna's appearance?

Shisui almost freaked out when he saw Sakuya seemed to shrink and immediately blinked multiple times at her while giving a soft "huh?" at the girl. She was in the form which he used to see, the Uchiha looks he was used to see since she was a baby, rather than the unfamiliar look he saw previously.

"I think you will be less uncomfortable if I look like this," Sakuya grinned, didn't seem to be offended at the fact that he was uncomfortable while talking to her with her as Tsuna, after all, Uchiha Sakuya's appearance was also hers so she could just switch around when needed.

He sighed at the small mercy. "Sorry and thanks," he muttered as she waved him off.

"Anyway, seriously, are you really okay?" Shisui pursed his lips as he asked that.

Sakuya blinked before she nodded. "Yes, I am. It seemed like someone saved me before he could do anything damaging to my mind," she replied. "And Reborn and the others found me a few moments later. Now, all I need is proper rest," she added.

Shisui nodded at that. "I understand. I think I should leave soon because I have been here for quite long. It won't take ten minutes out there but it's long enough for Kakashi and Inoichi-san to question me," he said.

Sakuya nodded. "Meet you later at the conscious world," she grinned, waving at the older Uchiha.

Shisui rolled his eyes at that but still waved at the girl. "Welp, see you there!" He grinned, giving the girl a mock-salute and vanished from her mindscape.

Sakuya widened her eyes when Shisui's form flickered a few times when he said his bye before vanishing.

Her lips trembled at that, tears gathered in her eyes and they immediately travelled down her cheeks. She sobbed as she covered her face with her hands.

"What... He... _He_..." Sakuya choked it out when she felt the presence of her former tutor, ancestor and parents.

"He definitely loves you a lot for going with you, Tsu-chan," Nana smiled, hugging her crying daughter.

"Smile, Tsunayoshi. Show your smile when you are happy," Giotto smiled as he patted his successor's head.

"Yeah... Yeah, you are right," Sakuya-Tsuna smiled as she wiped her tears away.

"Hahaha! Now that's my daughter! Good luck, okay?" Iemitsu laughed as he gave a pat at his daughter's back.

"Make sure to make a kill, Tsuna," Reborn smirked.

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "Kill is too much. Capture should be enough," she commented.

"Enough is never enough so go further," Reborn huffed. "So, kill him, dame-Tsuna," he added, flicking her forehead.

Tsuna pouted at the pain on her forehead. "You sadist, injuring an injured person, just what kind of gentleman you claimed yourself as anyway," she muttered.

Reborn flicked harder on Tsuna's forehead when Nana released her hug, ignoring her yelped. "The kind of gentleman who doesn't give any care about his idiotic students being stupid by questioning their lovely tutor's way of tutoring but is still loved by everybody anyway," he smirked.

Tsuna and Iemitsu rolled their eyes at that, while Giotto and Nana just chuckled in amusement.

"Okay, that's enough. Tsu-chan still needs to rest so out, boys," Nana chuckled as she shoo-ed the males out of the room, which they did so with Iemitsu left with a pout.

Few minutes after that, Nana also left the room after she made sure her daughter fell asleep.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

 **(English names, Ranks and Descriptions will be there when used in the chapter)**

(土) **Earth** (土)

Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu

Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu

Doton - Retsudo Tenshou

(風) **Wind** (風)

Fuuton - Kamikaze

(火) **Fire** (火)

Katon - Hinoko _(( Made-up technique ))_

Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Katon - Housenka no Jutsu

(水) **Water** (水)

Suiton - Mizurappa

Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

Gatsuuga

Kikaichuu - Tsumuji _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Mushi Kame no Jutsu _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Sen'ei Jashu

Sen'ei Tajashu

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

Konoha Daisenkou


	20. Chapter 20

**20 - Curiosity**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 _ **"It's the same actually, except for the sun and moon symbol that for some reason looked awfully familiar, Naka Shrine's is Uchiha clan symbol." Shisui stared at the shrine, dumbfounded.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **'Who was he talking about? And... we are the same person?' Shisui thought as a small frown reached his lips. 'Does that means the past me had a connection with them?'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakuya widened her eyes when Shisui's form flickered a few times when he said his bye before vanishing.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

True to what Shisui said, the moment he exited Sakuya's mindscape, after turning his Sharingan off, the two very worried Kakashi and Inoichi immediately approached him and threw questions at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. Sakuya-chan is fine, you two, so take a deep breath and calm down first so I can explain!" Shisui flailed his arms, trying to calm the two down and stop their questions that were actually being repeated over and over again.

The two did what he said and Kakashi went to take two chairs for him and Inoichi to sit as the one beside Sakuya's bed was occupied by the girl's tired cousin himself.

"Ok. Explain, Shisui," Kakashi started. "You were there for half an hour, which you really were not supposed to be there for that long," he sighed, which Inoichi nodded in agreement.

'That long?' Shisui blinked and was silent for a moment before activating his bloodline, immediately looked around as if trying to see if there was any eavesdropper around or not. Both older Shinobis blinked at that action, which they too turned and observed their surroundings while wondering if something was amiss inside the room.

Shisui nodded as he deactivated the Sharingan. "Ok, what I am going to tell you actually, I am not sure if it is a good idea if someone else heard it so I am hoping that we didn't tell anyone, except Hokage-sama himself," he said in a low voice.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. "Is what Orochimaru did that bad?" He asked in an equally low voice.

Shisui shook his head. "No, Orochimaru didn't do anything harmful thankfully. What I am going to say is actually a whole different thing that happens within Sakuya-chan's mindscape," he replied.

"From her mindscape?" Inoichi frowned at that, which Shisui nodded at him.

"For starters, her mindscape when I first entered was an unfamiliar forest, it's the reason why it took so long for me to find Sakuya-chan before exiting her mindscape," he started.

"Unfamiliar?" Both Kakashi and Inoichi widened their eyes.

Shisui was one of those who possessed much information due to him slipping here and there as a spy and informant during the war and his travel as an ANBU, so for him to claim something that was supposed to be within the village unfamiliar was impossible, unless... Did Sakuya ever go outside of the village before this rank-escalation mission?

"I am pretty sure this is the first time Sakuya-chan being out of the village," Shisui started. The two older Shinobis blinked. And here they were just wondering about Sakuya being outside of the village previously.

"But none of the forests within the village looks like that and even if she did go out of the village before, I am positive that Hokage-sama won't let her team travelled to Kiri because they are still Genin. Yet some of the plants within her mindscape are specifically those only grow in Kiri's environment but Sakuya-chan managed to create every single one of them in an exact form and shapes".

Kakashi and Inoichi looked at each other before they frowned. That was strange, how could someone create an image of something they never saw before? One or two could be count as coincidence but every single one of them?

"Which led me to the next thing I encounter and that is possibly the answer," Shisui said, effectively taking their attention.

"And please, listen to me until the end before asking questions because I know it's hard to believe," Shisui continued, which they nodded before he started telling them about the spirits from the past that led him to Sakuya's core mindscape, Naka Shrine with a very familiar symbol and past life memories.

"...That's pretty much summarized everything," Shisui sighed, ignoring the two Shinobis' dumbfounded expressions.

"Past life and all that... That's ...kind of hard to take in..." Inoichi muttered as he massaged his forehead. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I know," Shisui muttered. "I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't experience it myself," he sighed.

Kakashi was silent before he recalled what Shisui had mentioned in his explanation. "Shisui, you mentioned a familiar symbol, right?" He asked, taking the Uchiha's attention.

Shisui nodded. "Yeah, a very familiar one. It's at the tip of my tongue but I can't make it out. Why?"

"Can you draw it out? I think I know which symbol you were talking about," Kakashi muttered as he pulled out a brush, ink, and a blank scroll from his pouch.

"Huh? Okay...?" Shisui blinked at that but still complied as he took the stationaries from the silverette and sat on the floor, the two Shinobis followed. "I am not good at drawing so I apologize in advance," he muttered as he started to draw a crescent moon and a sun.

"There. Like this," Shisui muttered, putting the brush away and used his free hand to push the scroll to the two Shinobis.

Kakashi and Inoichi stared at the drawing for a moment before turning their heads to Shisui, who blinked at the two. "What?" He asked.

"...Shisui, are you sure you don't know what this symbol is?" Inoichi asked slowly.

Shisui blinked again. "Huh?"

"Between the three of us, you should be the one who knows this better," Kakashi arched his eyebrow.

"...Uum... Huh?" Shisui muttered in confusion, which both older ones stared at him with blank eyes before pointing at the drawing as if telling him to look at it again.

"I thought I told you it's at the tip of my tongue..." He pouted as he grumbled it out, making Kakashi and Inoichi rolled their eyes.

Shisui stared at his own drawing which slowly turned into a glare as if hoping the scroll would help and gave him the answer, while the two older Shinobis only stared at him, which was not helping at all.

Another moment passed, he was ready to give up when his brain finally displayed the answer. "I got it!" He snapped his finger before widening his eyes. "...Wait... Are you kidding me?"

"It's-" His words (scream) was cut off when Inoichi clasped his mouth. "Are you trying to wake your tired cousin up from her rest? And attracts unneeded attention?" The man whispered.

"Sorry," Shisui muttered when the Yamanaka let him go. "I am just surprised ...shocked actually. Seriously... Otsutsuki?!" He squeaked as he tugged his hair. "Sakuya-chan and those people in her mindscape are late Otsutsuki members? What the actual hell?"

"We can't be sure about that without actual proof, Shisui," Kakashi sighed. "Scenes in one's mindscape can be created to chase intruders away so until we found something, we can't fully believe it".

"To chase intruders away... Isn't gore a whole lot better choice than ...scenes like that?" Shisui asked. "And only Uchiha knew about the Otsutsuki due to us being the descendant of the Sage of Six Path so I don't think that scene would chase someone away".

"And I mentioned about you getting lost in her mindscape if no one led you to her core so scenes are unnecessary," Shisui folded his arms.

Kakashi sighed. "Again, we can't be sure it, and research doesn't look like it's going to work, seeing that there is no information about Otsutsuki in the library," he said as he put the brush, ink and scroll back to his pouch. "The only one who has is, like you said, the Uchiha".

"Actually... We don't know much. The information written was created by the Sage, Otsutsuki Hagoromo himself for his descendant about who he was, which is the reason why we knew about him, other than that, it's about our bloodline," Shisui muttered at the two, which Kakashi and Inoichi nodded at him for that.

"So basically we don't know anything," Inoichi hmm-ed. "Personally, as long as it won't causes any harm to the village and her people, I am fine with not knowing, ignoring my strong curiosity about the long lost clan," he continued.

"Speaking truthfully, I am not fine with the unknown at all. It's like going to the battlefield blind and deaf," Kakashi grumbled. "We can ask Sakuya about this when she is rested enough but if she doesn't know anything, seeing that she only possesses small pieces of her memories according to what you said, then there's nothing we can do," he sighed in resignation, which both Shisui and Inoichi nodded in understanding.

Making a glance towards the clock, Inoichi sighed. "Well, it's almost ten, let's go rest. One of us should stay to guard her, so who will stay first?" Inoichi asked as he stood up, followed by the Uchiha and Hatake.

"I don't mind being the first," Shisui blinked, volunteering himself.

"I'll go second then," Kakashi said.

"Okay, I'll take the third watch after informing Kushina and Chouza about this arrangement. Switch every four hours, I'll inform you if either of their teams or both teams are included in the guarding. If they do, we'll switch in every two hours. If not, stay in four," Inoichi said.

"Okay!" Shisui grinned as he took his seat beside Sakuya's bed.

Kakashi nodded. "Good night then"

Shisui waved at them as they left the room. "Night!"

A few minutes after Kakashi and Inoichi left, Shisui was staring at the night sky through the window before he sighed and turned his attention to the resting Sakuya. Stretching his hand, he caressed her cheek. "I wonder who Fon was talking about. The one I am the same person with..." He whispered.

* * *

After Inoichi informed the two Jounin senseis about the arrangement, both team leaders agreed in guarding the younger Uchiha in two hours shifts, which Chouza's team take the fourth shift and Kushina's and her remaining students took the last before going back to Shisui's turn.

The Yamanaka then went and informed his current two teammates about the changes before going to take some rest, wanting to take as much sleep as he could take before his turn of guarding. His turn, after all, just like Kakashi, was during dawn.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

Hours had passed since then and Sakuya had finally woken up from her deep sleep, half an hour after Shisui took over Team Nine's guarding shift.

"Hey, I see you finally woke up," Shisui smiled, patting Sakuya's head which the girl smiled back at the action. "It's half past eight now by the way, you've been asleep for more than ten hours after you finished talking with the young Hyuuga in Chouza-san's team".

Sakuya blinked. "Huh... That's the first time I slept that long," she muttered as her cousin helped her sat up when he saw her tried to do it.

"Well, recovery from strong Genjutsu depends on the person themselves. The younger they are, the longer they recovered," Shisui commented. "Uchiha or not," he added.

Sakuya nodded, immediately blushed when her stomach growled in demanding some food.

"Okay, okay," Shisui laughed. "Of course you need something to eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," he said and proceeded to princess-carry his cousin.

Sakuya squeaked at that. "I can walk by myself, Shisui!"

"Yeah, and let Kakashi-san and possibly Kushina-san to skin me alive for letting you do some activities, even if it's walking when you have just woken up. I am so looking forward to it," Shisui chirped.

Sakuya rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Idiot," she huffed as she folded her arms, making herself comfortable in the older one's arms. "And stop those kisses!" She yelped with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"I really missed messing with you, so I can't help it, dear cousin," The older Uchiha grinned as Sakuya planted her palm on his cheek, pushing his face away from kissing her again.

He was about to say more when someone else opened the door and Chouza's team blinked the moment they saw a red-faced Sakuya ...in the arms of her cousin ...with her trying to push his face away from hers.

Screams of accusations could be heard from everywhere within the Tower, effectively waking those who were still asleep, choking anyone who was eating or drinking, and making those who were writing long reports to rewrite everything (much to their horrors, especially to those who were almost done).

"Unhand her this instance, you fiend!" Wasabi screeched as she activated her Byakugan.

"Yeah! Release her! She's mine!" Masio glared.

"Who are you calling a fiend, girl?! And what do you mean she's yours, brat!" Shisui snapped.

"I never knew you are one of those adults, Uchiha-san," Rei muttered in a slight disappointment, as if his respect for Shisui dropped tremendously.

"I am not!" Shisui screeched as he snapped his head towards the Aburame.

Sakuya looked like she was done with their nonsense, immediately Kawarimi with a pillow and promptly left the room without batting an eye at them.

Chouza, the poor Jounin, was trying to stop Sakuya from leaving the room all by herself while trying to calm his two screaming students from having a screaming contest with the older Uchiha.

In the end, he heaved a tired sigh and followed after Sakuya, who was on her way towards the canteen. He wondered how she knew where to go.

* * *

 **I know Otsutsuki Clan symbol is more to the shape of a shuriken but I like the Sun-Moon better soo... Yeah..**

* * *

 **Shisui was just trying to gouge Sakuya's reaction about the kisses. If she knew who he once was, he wanted to see what kind of person he was. If she reacted badly, he was most probably someone she dislikes.**

 **He was actually surprised at the reaction he received but being an Uchiha, the master of covering reactions with another reaction, he could cover it easily ...by teasing, then Team Three entered the room, leading to the screaming contest.**

 **Chouza definitely needs a break after this chaos. He wondered why he decided to take a Genin team again after his last one. The poor guy...**

 **Chouza's (canon) Genin team :**

 **Gai, Genma, and Ebisu**

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu

Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu

Doton - Retsudo Tenshou

(風) **Wind** (風)

Fuuton - Kamikaze

(火) **Fire** (火)

Katon - Hinoko _(( Made-up technique ))_

Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Katon - Housenka no Jutsu

(水) **Water** (水)

Suiton - Mizurappa

Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

Gatsuuga

Kikaichuu - Tsumuji _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Mushi Kame no Jutsu _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Sen'ei Jashu

Sen'ei Tajashu

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

Konoha Daisenkou


	21. Chapter 21

**21 - Back to the Village**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN KHR and NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Flashback / Previously**_

* * *

 **Q &A**

 **Eliza211 (FFN)**

❀ I am apologizing in advance because IF there are pairings, it's going to be straight-pairs, so no same-gender pairs (well, maybe between my minor OCs but not guaranteed).

《》❀《》

 **Fire Dolphin (FFN)**

I wonder who he was in the past? Will Sakuya have any of her flame abilities? ...

❀ Him? Make a guess! :D

❀ As mentioned in Chapter 10 Q&A, none of those flames exists.

《》❀《》

 **Natsuyuuki (FFN)**

Hmm... can you add a list of the OCs? It's just, I'm not well with remembering all Characters (well, besides Wasabi and in canon story).

 **Uchiha_Levi (Wattpad)**

...I think there are too many OCs here. So are they gonna be killed or smth?

❀ No worries in not remembering, especially when most of them are minor characters (for the sake of Sakuya having same-age friends) but I will put an AN when they appeared!

The list is at the end of this chapter btw!

* * *

Current ages:

Sakuya / Wasabi / Rei = 7

Masio = 8

Itachi / Hana / Mutaka = 12

Shisui = 15

Kakashi = 18

Minato / Kushina = 23

Chouza = 24

Mikoto = 29

Fugaku = 30

* * *

 _ **A few minutes after Kakashi and Inoichi left, Shisui was staring at the night sky through the window before he sighed and turned his attention to the resting Sakuya. Stretching his hand, he caressed her cheek. "I wonder who Fon was talking about. The one I am the same person with..." He whispered.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Shisui and two of Chouza's Genins were still glaring with each other as they were on their way to the canteen as soon as they realized both Sakuya and Chouza had left the room, leaving them alone.

"You should ban this pedo from getting near Sakuya-san," Wasabi hissed as she turned to her Jounin-sensei.

"As I said, I am not a pedo, girl! I was just kissing her because I missed her!" Shisui hissed back.

"That's pervy, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, brat!"

Sakuya was ignoring the comedy, which Masio also butted in, as she sat in between Inoichi and Kakashi, who were also ignoring the entertainment played while all three enjoyed their breakfasts.

Kushina and Chouza ignored them as they talked to each other. And the remaining Genins too were talking to each other.

"How are you feeling, Sakuya? We can take one more day of rest before going back if you are still tired," Kakashi turned to the young Uchiha, which the girl blinked and turned to him as she put her chopstick down.

"A little sore but overall I am perfectly fine to travel, Kashi-nii. You worried too much," Sakuya huffed with a pout.

"I think I have the right to worry a lot, considering who you encountered on your way here," Kakashi replied dryly.

"He's not wrong..." Inoichi added with a soft chuckle followed after.

Sakuya sweatdropped with a sigh before turning her attention back to her breakfast and continued eating.

"...By the way, are we going to shut those not-so-funny comedians up? They are not going to finish their breakfasts if we leave them be," Kakashi dryly asked no one in particular as he stared at the arguing Genins and Jounin.

Inoichi was about to reply when Kushina sharply turned to the arguing ninjas with a slam on the desk, ignoring the rattling sounds of plates, effectively taking everyone's attention after a surprised jump.

"Alright, you brats! Since Sakuya-chan is able to travel back to the village, we will leave you behind if you haven't finished your foods within the next 10 minutes!" Kushina roared as she pointed towards the three, who immediately turned their attention to their untouched breakfasts.

The remaining ninja sweatdropped when Kushina heaved out a satisfied huff before turning her attention back to Chouza to continue whatever they were talking about previously.

"I am sure that answer your question, right, Kakashi?" Inoichi asked with a soft chuckle.

"Welp." Kakashi shrugged as he pulled an orange book out from his pouch.

~ Time Skip ~

"I have rested enough when Shisui carried me around three hours ago so you can put me down now, Kashi-nii," Sakuya groaned from Kakashi's back.

It was halfway on their way back to the village, travelling through trees, when Sakuya felt a sharp sting in her head, immediately messed her concentration up and lose focus.

That resulted in her stumbled on the branch she landed on and almost falling to her death if it wasn't for Shisui to catch her in midair time via Shunshin, who looked at her in worry when she was gripping her head, still wincing in pain after they landed on the ground.

After that mini heart attack incident, the adults decided that it would be best if they took turns in carrying her instead of letting her be, which led to the current situation.

"Nope! Not taking any chances!" Kakashi chirped.

"...I am sure you are tired, right?" Sakuya tried her luck again.

"Well, I will pass you to Inoichi-san when that happens or three hours is up, whichever comes first," Kakashi replied with a smile. "And I am not, you are very light after all!"

Sakuya huffed at that. 'Right. There's still Inoichi-san, Kushina-sensei and Chouza-san,' she thought with a pout.

"Don't be stubborn, Sakuya-chan. You are going to give Minato and your family major heart attacks if you reach back half-dead before they proceed to chew us out for letting you push yourself when you are clearly not really strong enough to travel without many stops," Kushina commented with a sigh.

"Yes, ma'am," Sakuya muttered as she sulked, ignoring the chuckles around her.

* * *

"Welcome back! And thanks goodness you are all safe!" Minato exclaimed when he saw all of them entered his office and happily shoved his papers away to the side.

His eyes flickered towards Sakuya, who was still being carried by Kakashi, in worry for a moment before shaking that worry away after seeing a sulky expression on the girl the turned his attention back to the rest of the Shinobi in front of him.

"Reporting back from a C rank mission in delivering a message to the Tower, Hokage-sama," Chouza stated as he stepped forward.

"Reporting back from a not-really-C-rank mission in escorting Madam Shijimi to the Tower, Minato," Kushina grinned after taking a step forward.

"Reporting back from an A rank mission in escorting Team Three and Team Nine back to the village, Yondaime-sama," Inoichi said as he too stepped forward.

Minato nodded, ignoring the three different titles in calling him. "Team leaders, please stay, the rest may go back and rest. I am giving Team Nine three days off due to the rank escalation mission," Minato stated, as he waved at them.

Everyone with the exception of the three Team leaders, namely Chouza, Kushina and Inoichi, nodded and gave the blond Kage a small bow before leaving the office.

Minato stared at the retreating backs until the last one leaving the room, closed the door before he turned to the Jounins. "Kakashi is not going to put Sakuya-chan down until they reach or at least near the Uchiha compound, isn't he?" He arched his eyebrow in amusement.

The two male Jounins chuckled, while Kushina snickered at that. "Obviously," she muttered under her breath.

Minato chuckled as he nodded. "Okay. We'll start with the lighter report first and you may leave when you are done. Chouza, if you don't mind," he gestured towards the red-headed Akimichi, who nodded.

If Minato noticed Inoichi softly sighed in relief, he didn't say anything. Whatever the Yamanaka wanted to tell him must be something he didn't want Chouza and Kushina to know.

* * *

After Minato asked the two red-heads to submit their written reports by tomorrow evening when both Chouza and Kushina finished their summarised spoken report and left the room, the blond Kage turned his attention towards the Yamanaka.

"Is there something I need to be aware of before you start yours, Inoichi?" Minato asked.

"Is it possible for me to ask for a private audience, Yondaime-sama? I would go as far as saying for your ears only unless you say otherwise when I finished my report, but both Kakashi and Shisui too agreed in reporting this in private," Inoichi replied back.

Minato stared at the Yamanaka, which the Clan head didn't break the eye contact before the Kage nodded a moment later as he commanded his ANBU out with a short "leave us" and activated a privacy seal the moment his guards left their positions.

"Thank you," Inoichi sighed. "Oh, and a warning. My report is unbelievable so please hear me out first before asking questions," he added.

Minato looked at the man in confusion but still nodded nonetheless.

Inoichi nodded back with another sigh before he re-told what Shisui had experienced within the girl's mindscape.

* * *

The moment Kakashi and Shisui reached the gate, the young Hatake immediately passed the girl to Shisui to carry, both ignoring Sakuya's muttered of protest and the stares they received from the two Uchiha gate guards.

"Thanks, Kakashi-san! See you when I see you again!" Shisui chirped as he adjusted Sakuya on his back.

Kakashi nodded to the boy before turning to the girl, immediately ruffled her hair. "Don't push yourself, kay? And please don't look for any troubles, especially when no one is around you, understand?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Stop that, Kashi-nii," Sakuya pushed his hand away with a pout. "And why am _I_ being blamed for looking for troubles when they are the one who's looking for me?" Sakuya grumbled.

"Maa... Be more careful from now on," Kakashi chuckled softly before he shunshined away, right after he waved at the two of them.

"Well, let's get you back now. I bet Fugaku-oji-san and Mikoto-oba-san are really worried about you," Shisui chuckled, nodding at the two gate guards, who nodded back before entering the compound.

Upon reaching the largest house in the compound, Shisui was about to knock when Mikoto appeared after harshly sliding the door open, slamming the said door to the side. Fugaku and Itachi were right behind her.

"Sakuya my baby!" The woman shouted in relief, tearing Sakuya away from Shisui's back, ignoring both younger Uchiha's yelp.

"Are you ok? Any injuries? Are you still able to walk? Do you still remember who I am? Do I need to hunt someone down? Do I need to kill someone?" Mikoto fussed at the girl after putting her daughter down.

Both Shisui and Sakuya sweatdropped at the last few questions but didn't say anything.

"I am ok, kaa-chan. Really. And yes, I can walk, run even, so please calm down," Sakuya tried to calm the woman down from checking any visible injuries.

"Why was Shisui carrying you?" Her father asked.

"The Jounins were adamant in carrying me, even though I am already fully healed," Sakuya replied immediately.

"Uh huh. You know that's not the reason why we decided to carry you, squirrel," Shisui rolled his eyes, poking the girl's cheek.

Everyone's attention immediately turned to him the moment he said that.

"I am fine," Sakuya stated stubbornly as she waved Shisui's hand away.

"Shisui, what happened?" Itachi looked at his cousin, ignoring his sister's "nii-chan, I am ok!".

"She almost gave us a mini heart-attack, that's why," Shisui said with a huff. "Sure, she's fully healed but she didn't seem like she's healed enough to travel through trees which she stubbornly said she could. And what happened next? She missed a branch from whatever pain pounding her head. Wouldn't be a pretty sight if I didn't catch her in time," he sighed.

Mikoto took a sharp intake before all of them turned to the little girl, who was looking at the ground.

"...I just didn't want to cause more problem for them if I said I want one more day of rest," Sakuya muttered softly.

Shisui sighed. "There's a reason why you kiddies were assigned to Jounin-sensei, you know..."

Itachi nodded as he kneeled down to an eye-level as his sister. "That's right. Not only assigned teachers are there to teach but also for their students to turn to whenever they do have problems and needed help when their families are not nearby," he said with a soft smile before deciding to give her a hug.

"Itachi is correct, Sakuya. They are there to assist their students whenever they required help, so asking for another day of rest, within reasonable reason, wouldn't give them any problem," Fugaku sighed, patting his daughter's head.

"...I am sorry..." Sakuya whispered it out, leaning on her brother's shoulder when he hugged her. "I promise I'll tell someone when I need help next time," she added softly before slowly falling asleep with a soft snore.

Itachi blinked at his sister's slackened body and promptly carried her inside after his father giving him a nod and a short "office".

Shisui, who understood what they wanted, waited for whatever questions the Clan head wanted to ask.

Fugaku turned to Shisui and muttered "tell us what happened in my office, Shisui. There are ears everywhere," before turning around. Mikoto and Shisui followed behind after sliding the door closed.

They immediately turned to Shisui when Itachi entered and took a seat in the office a few minutes later.

"You may start, Shisui," Fugaku said, which the mentioned Uchiha nodded at his Clan head.

"Uuh... Before that, please keep this to yourselves. I am not sure if Yondaime-sama gave permission to let this information out or not," Shisui said, which the three blinked before Mikoto nodded.

"We understand, Shisui, so please start," Mikoto smiled softly towards the messy-haired Uchiha, saving him from her husband's growing ire. She knew the man wasn't one to waste time after all.

Shisui sweatdropped after making a small glance toward the Uchiha Clan head. "Eer... Right," he muttered and started telling them what had happened, who she had encountered, and a small lie about him entering her mindscape to check if her mind was still intact.

Shisui wondered why he had a feeling that telling them about everything he found within the said mindscape now was not a good idea. It was why he left that part out and gave them a small lie instead.

* * *

A frown appeared on Minato's face after he fully processed what Inoichi had just told him and as the Yamanaka warned him, it really was unbelievable.

While Minato was silent in his thought, Inoichi, on the other hand, really hoped the blond Kage still treated Sakuya like he used to, else it might rose too many questions in the change of his attitude towards the girl due to the circumstances she couldn't control at all.

* * *

 **Jutsu list**

(including from previous chapters)

(Sorted by Ranks and Alphabetically)

(土 - 風 - 火 - 雷 - 水 - Non-Elemental)

(土) **Earth** (土)

Doton - Arijigoku no Jutsu

Doton - Moguragakure no Jutsu

Doton - Retsudo Tenshou

(風) **Wind** (風)

Fuuton - Kamikaze

(火) **Fire** (火)

Katon - Hinoko _(( Made-up technique ))_

Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Katon - Housenka no Jutsu

(水) **Water** (水)

Suiton - Mizurappa

Suiton - Rekkuu Suigeki

( ) **Non-Elemental** ( )

Gatsuuga

Kikaichuu - Tsumuji _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Mushi Kame no Jutsu _(Aburame Clan Technique)_

Sen'ei Jashu

Sen'ei Tajashu

(体) **Taijutsu** (体)

Konoha Daisenkou

* * *

List of OCs till this Chapter :

 _ **As mentioned above, most of them are minor characters, for the sake of Sakuya having same-age friends**_

 **(( Academy ))**

 **( Male )**

Inuzuka Haka (and Suimaru)

Inuzuka Nusazu (mentioned in Chapter 11)

Katsuma Hirota

Kawahara Asahi

Maemoto Kasuka (mentioned in Chapter 11)

Nakahara Masuo

Nara Shizuka

Sagawa Hei (mentioned in Chapter 10)

Yamanaka Inoue

Yamashiro Toshi

Yoshii Nao

 **( Female )**

Akimichi Aichou

Kongou Tsuri

Kurama Kumori

Shima Yurie

Torishika Maemi

* * *

 **(( Genin ))**

 **( Male )**

Aburame Mutaka (Team 9)

Aburame Rei (Team 3)

Ogawa Masio (Team 3)

Yamanaka Inomata (former Team 9)

 **( Female )**

Hyuuga Wasabi (Team 3)

* * *

 **(( Chuunin ))**

 **( Male )**

Hazame Asa (Academy Teacher)

Kazama Raigo (Academy Teacher)

Maeda Retsu (Academy Teacher Assistant)

Sachou Hasano (Academy Teacher)

Uchiha Takeo ( "The Jerk" )

Wakayama Omoda (Academy Principal)

 **( Female )**

Taru Kyoko (Hokage's Secretary)

* * *

 **(( Jounin ))**

 **( Male )**

Nara Shikaru (Kana's Husband)

Sarutobi Takuma (Sandaime's Eldest son)

Uchiha Takaya

 **( Female )**

Harusumi Touka

Nara Kana (Hokage's Secretary)

Sarutobi Rikiko (Takuma's wife)

Uchiha Nozomi

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D**

 **and Madara, happy bday! (24 Dec) XD**

 **!**


End file.
